Journey to Passion
by Ricky Roo
Summary: Professor Quirrell had more up his sleeve than just a plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone, and Professor Severus Snape never thought his dark heart could be tamed by one of the most powerful witches of the age. What's her secret? Complete! Please RR.
1. Halloween Night

Chapter One – Halloween Night 

"Damn it all!"

Severus Snape slapped the inside of his right knee and looked once more at the tear in his trousers and the open cut that bled just beneath the shredded material. He'd spent the last hour or so using some of his own remedies to try and stop the sweltering pain from soaring through every inch of his leg. So far nothing he had in his possession was sufficient enough to take the pain away long enough so that he could at least try to get some sleep.

If it hadn't been for that dunderhead Quirrell, none of this would have been necessary. If not for that mindless chump and his narcissistic fantasies, Snape never would have had to get so close to that damn three headed dog in the first place. Instead of sitting alone in his quarters trying to nurse his wounded leg back to health, he could be sitting around a warm fire enjoying a round of specialty Halloween vintage with the rest of the Hogwarts professors. He hated the pathetic small talk that was always aroused by social gatherings, but at least his noted presence impressed the school's headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

At least _his_ conversations were intriguing and intellectual. Snape could tolerate Dumbledore for hours and sometimes even enjoyed his speeches and ramblings. Right now he'd much rather be sitting there with a drink in his hand, listening to Dumbledore ramble on about the time he'd discovered the astonishing healing powers of the common black window's venom (which would have done him a lot of good right now).

But no, he had to sit here in pain and in agony wondering what in the world that useless twit thought he was doing. What made Quirrell think he could just slip under everyone's nose and make it all the way to the Stone? It was naïve of him to think it would be that simple.

Whatever his foolish plan was, Snape remained quite certain that Quirrell knew that the troll, the dog, and the incident in the girls' bathroom had stirred up enough suspicion for one evening. Quirrell would have to be completely mad to try anything so foolish again this evening, especially knowing that Snape and the rest of the professors would all be on their toes now. However, none of the professors would be keeping as close an eye on Quirrell as Snape would from now on. After heading him off at the trap door, Snape promised himself he'd never trust Quirrell again.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

A quick reflex had Snape rushing to cover his wounded leg with his cloak. He stood up slowly with his cloak still completely covering the tear in his pants and turned to face the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door slowly began to open with a high pitch creek. Snape looked down as the long dark shadow of an elderly wizard appeared on the stone floor before him. When he looked up, Snape nodded to welcome the Headmaster into his quarters.

  


"All right there, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, standing several feet before Snape with his hands folded together in front of him. "Minerva told me you were able to find the mountain troll."

Snape nodded and remembered to keep his wounded leg well covered. "Argus and Hagrid had the troll removed from the grounds immediately, I do not anticipate there will be any more trouble this evening."

"Nor I," the Headmaster agreed. "Are you going to rejoin us this evening?"

"No," he answered and tried his best to stand tall. "The excitement has left me quite exhausted. I would like to spend the rest of the evening alone in my quarters."

"As you wish," Dumbledore said and curved his lips up into a bit of a smile. "Perhaps you should first allow me to have Madam Pomfrey check in on you before the evening ends. You look like you may be ill."

"That will not be necessary," Snape assured. "I am quite all right."

Dumbledore respectfully nodded and began to pace back towards the door. "Very well, my friend," he said and turned around. "Good night, Severus." The door hissed as he closed it behind him, leaving Snape alone again to cope with the intense pain of the slash in his leg.

After sitting back down on his leather wingchair, Snape pushed his cloak back and looked once more at what that crazed dog had done to him.

"Fluffy," Snape muttered to himself in a tone engulfed with sarcasm and disapproval. "How ridiculous!" Snape was certain that a beast capable of causing such ferocious rage wasn't deserving of such an undignified and puerile name as 'Fluffy.'

He knew that the wound the beast had caused was too deep to leave unassisted. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to go see the nurse. Since he'd become a teacher at Hogwarts, Snape had never willingly gone up to the Hospital Wing for the assessment of his injuries. Until now he'd always been able to concoct his own cures for such matters.

"Blast!" he whispered to himself in anger and stood up. He tried his best not to hobble as he walked and made his way out the door, deciding that he didn't have a choice but to go to the school nurse.

With pain soaring through his entire body after every single step, the walk up to the Hospital Wing seemed excruciatingly long. He passed a couple of students on the way, each wearing costumes and running around like maniacs. Whether it was out of his misery or just because of the way he was, Snape made a point of yelling at each of them to be quiet and go back to their dormitories.

Things were much quieter after his intimidating voice cleared the path. To his luck, the corridor leading to the Hospital Wing was already completely empty. Snape grunted and forced himself to walk the rest of the way over to the partially opened door. He could see a sliver of light coming from a tiny crack between the doors that shone onto the floor in front of the entrance.

Snape reached his hand out to push the door open and quietly stepped inside. The room was very well lit and kept very warm with the number of candles and torches lining the walls. To his immediate right, there was a bed completely surrounded by ivory curtains. He glanced over towards the other side of the room and saw a single nurse carrying a pile of folded blankets over to the cupboard.

She was clearly too young to be Madam Pomfrey, but when he failed to see another adult in the Hospital Wing, Snape figured she must have been the nurse on duty. On that assumption, Snape quietly neared the nurse and leaned his body against the wall once he was within a few feet of her. 

Before opening his mouth to speak, Snape's gaze fell upon the tiny white flowers she had delicately weaved into her hair. She had long dark tresses that came to the small of her back. It was mostly straight except for a few soft, curly ringlettes coming down from the crown of her head.

"Excuse me," Snape whispered after clearing his throat.

The young nurse put the last of the blankets up into the cupboard and twisted around to look at her new visitor. The heels of her shoes clicked softly when she turned her body around to face him. Her lips spread into a smile and she gave him a welcoming nod. "Good evening, Professor," she greeted. Her voice was so smooth and so enchanting, Snape wondered if he had ever heard such a sweet melody before.

Snape looked at the flowing gown she wore and noticed that its creamy ivory color nearly matched the shade of her skin. The hem went straight to the floor and her décolletage was rather low, exposing the round shape of her breasts. It wasn't a tight fitting dress by any means, but at the same time had a peculiar way of flattering her curves beneath. For the first time in several years, the attractive appearance of a woman had captivated Snape's full attention. He found the exposure of her rounded shoulders especially alluring. Several seconds had passed before he could finally snap out of his fix and divert his attention back to her eyes.

"Good evening," he returned unnervingly.

She took a couple more steps towards him, her heels quietly clicking against the floor with every step. "How may I help you?" she asked in her soft, angelic voice.

Snape wiped some of his hair away from his face and eyed her as she did him. She had green eyes – remarkable green eyes! He had never seen eyes of such a unique, emerald color before. They were absolutely beautiful and gave her already enchanting appearance an elegant touch. He had to take a step closer to her just to make sure his fatigue wasn't playing tricks on his perception. But sure enough, her eyes were as beautiful and as real as they first seemed.

"Um," Snape muttered and shook his head before his imagination took off without him. "Are you a nurse?" he asked casually.

Her head nodded once and she smiled at him. "I am," she assured. "What can I help you with?" she asked again.

Snape took one step back and hesitated as he tried to give an answer to her question. "I can't seem to find a way to clear this up," he said and pulled his cloak away from his wounded leg for a second or two. "Have you got anything for a job like this?"

The nurse's gaze fell upon the wound behind his tattered trousers and her eyes popped wide open. "Goodness me!" she cried softly. "Please have a seat right here," she said pointing her hand to the bed nearest them. "I'll get something right away."

She turned around and walked quickly into Madam Pomfrey's supply closet. Snape remained standing, keeping all of his weight on his good leg. The nurse returned quickly wheeling a small trolley behind her. She saw that he was still standing and pointed her hand to the bed once again.

"Please lay down Professor, this won't take long," she instructed and took a cloth from the trolley.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and remained standing. "I am not here to be pampered. If you would just give me something now, I will be on my way."

"The cut looks too deep," she observed. "I'm going to have to take a closer look before I can treat it. Now please, sit down and let me make sure you haven't lost too much blood."

"I have managed to stop most of the bleeding," Snape told her firmly. "I just want something for the pain. Is that too much to ask?"

The twinkle in her eye slowly faded and all of a sudden Snape began to get the distinct impression that he was not going to get his way with this particular nurse. Perhaps he'd been just a bit too stubborn.

"I take responsibility for everyone who walks through that door," she said and pointed at the entrance to the Hospital Wing. "I can tell you right now Professor, that isn't just a scratch there on your leg. It'll probably get infected if I don't treat it. Now, sit down on the bed." Her tone had changed. She no longer sounded pleasant and sweet. She _was_ just as stubborn and relentless as the fashioned Madam Pomfrey.

Snape moved a couple of steps over and reluctantly sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving his leg in front of the nurse.

She pulled a small cushioned stool up to the bed and sat down next to the trolley. "Put your leg up here," she instructed and pressed her hand into the mattress where she wanted him to put his foot.

Snape lifted his leg as she had requested and pressed his back against the head of the bed and crossed his arms over his chest again. He watched the nurse closely as she began to move the shreds of his pants out of the way. She took each side of the tear in her hands and ripped it open even wider.

"Hey!" Snape hollered. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shh!" she hushed. "Relax Professor, you're not going to need these anymore," the nurse observed and continued to rip his trousers.

"You could have bloody well asked me first," Snape growled and settled back against the bedpost.

"My apologies, Professor," she said half-heartedly. "Would you have preferred to take your pants off?" Her words forced a short, erotic image to flash across his mind momentarily, but that fantasy was very quickly overridden by the infallible sense of right and duty.

She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows as she waited to hear his answer. When it didn't appear that he was going to give her one, she turned back to his leg and began soaking the blood up with her cloth. "That's what I thought," she said with the sure tone of satisfaction. "So what sort of silly Halloween tommyrot got you into this mess?" she asked as she began to soak another plain while cloth in a clear solution.

"It was just an accident," Snape replied dryly. "It wasn't '_tommyrot'_ as you so eloquently put it."

"There's no need to get so defensive Professor, it was just a question," she assured him. "If it's none of my business you just have to say so. It would just make my job a little bit easier if I knew what type of wound I'm dealing with."

"It is a deep wound and it hurts!" Snape described as bluntly as he could.

"Why thank you for pointing out the bloody obvious," she muttered sarcastically just before grudgingly slapping a cloth soaked in alcohol over the cut.

Snape jumped at the sudden sting and ground his teeth at her. "Ah! Watch it, lass!"

The young nurse pressed the cloth tight against his leg and let him suffer the unavoidable searing pain. "Hush, Professor," she lectured again. "The alcohol stings because it's doing its job. Now will you please hold still and let me do mine?"

"Well take it easy! I'm not a bloody vegetable you know."

"I am not trying to hurt you," she said in a stern tone. "I am very good at what I do. Now will you let me help you Professor Snape, or would you just like to keep on bleeding?"

He halted into utter stillness when he heard her speak his name and turned his head to look her in the face. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but feel slightly delighted to hear his name float from her mouth. Obviously she already knew he wasn't just a vegetable, but he didn't have the slightest idea how she knew who he was. He was sure he had never seen her before. If he had, Snape was certain he'd remember such a lovely woman.

"How do you know who I am?" he finally asked in a calm, civilized voice.

The nurse took the cloth from his skin and began to bandage the wound. She looked him in the eye for a moment and gave him an almost intimidating look. "It's from your classroom that we receive most of our patients," she told him. "I've heard plenty about the infamous Potions Master all cloaked in black. Your name comes up quite often when I ask the children how they've manage to burn their skin with nameless concoctions or sprout abnormal features from various parts of their body."

"Really? How charming," Snape said sarcastically. "I will be sure to express my appreciation for being the one to blame for their own stupidity and carelessness."

"They're not careless and they certainly aren't stupid," she justified. "They're only children and they don't have the experience you have. Part of your job is taking responsibility for their safety."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what my responsibilities are?" Snape asked uncouthly as he watched her cover the rest of his wound with the bandage.

The nurse didn't answer him. Instead she tied the knot around the end of his bandage especially tight and watched Snape turn his head away and mutter a bit of blaspheme from the corner of his mouth at the sudden pain.

"Damn it all, girl!" Snape muttered and ground his teeth at the pain. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Yes. You're going to need stitches," she told him. "I just hope it's not too late. This bandage will hold long enough for me to get prepared."

"_Stitches_?" Snape repeated as if he had never heard of the concept before. "You have got to be bloody joking! What kind of nurse are you?" he asked.

She turned her head away from him for a moment and sighed out of frustration. "I'm not like you," she said quietly. "My ways are a lot different from yours."

"You're not a Muggle," Snape assumed. "You can't be."

"I'm a nurse, and that's all that matters," she confirmed. "I don't use any magical treatments, so if you want it done that way you're going to have to wait until morning when the Madam is available."

Snape nodded slowly a couple of times and then spoke calmly to her. "You're a Muggle," he said, changing his mind. "So what are you doing here?"

Again, she turned her head away from him and sighed quietly. "It's complicated, and I don't feel like explaining my life story to you."

"Fair enough," Snape agreed. "I will have the Madam see me first thing in the morning."

"Very well," the nurse said with a nod. "I'll help you to the door."

Snape pressed the heels of his hands into the mattress behind him and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. The nurse slipped her hand under his arm and helped him get up into a stand. Normally he would have refused any type of help, but it was either the succulent smell of her hair or the warmth of her hands on his body that possessed him to keep his mouth shut. In turn, Snape put an arm around the nurse and hobbled a couple of steps. He groaned and then spread his balance evenly on each leg and stood up straight.

"You're going to have to take it easy for the rest of the evening," the nurse told him. "I suggest you get as much sleep as you can tonight. By morning your leg will feel like a stick of wood. If Madam Pomfrey can't see you, I would advise you to stay by your bedside and do as little walking as possible."

"We shall just see about that," Snape muttered. "I have plenty of _responsibilities_ to carry out tomorrow," he said in an ironic tone.

"The choice is yours," she decided. "Just be forewarned that running a marathon won't do the healing any good. You'll be much better off if you just take the day off and relax."

"As I have already told you, there are things I must do tomorrow," Snape said coldly.

"I'm sure you can pass your responsibilities on to someone else for a day. It won't make you any less of a man to admit you need to some time to make good," she struck back.

Snape stopped walking and looked at her. His head tilted slightly to the side and he glowered at her through the narrow slits of his eyes. "You've got quite the cheek on you," he told her. "Are you like this with all of your patients?"

The young nurse began nodding her head. "No," she said calmly. "Only the ones who are disdainful themselves." She looked up at Snape and saw an array of emotions flash through his eyes.

Looking straight ahead of him, Snape took a couple more steps but then stopped again once they reached the doors leading into the corridor. He looked curiously at her and let out a breath of air before he spoke. "What is your name, young lady?" he asked slowly.

She kept her hand tucked firmly under his arm and looked up at him once more, feeling a little bit more appreciated than she did back at the bed. She had actually managed to put a smile back on her face when he asked for her name.

"It's Jessica," she answered courteously.

Snape nodded his head once and Jessica thought she saw the side of his mouth curve up into a bit of a grin. "Well Jessica," he began and managed to curve the other side of his mouth up as well. "You're all right. I may call on you the next time I feel the need to have my trousers torn to shreds."


	2. Bolt from the Blue

Chapter Two – Bolt from the Blue

The second dawn of November came with a crisp, cool breeze very much like the first one. The chill of the night left a blanket of white frost over the still green grounds of Hogwarts that glistened in the early sunlight. A vast vapour of thick fog hovered over the lake making it impossible to see anything beyond the water's edge.

In the opposite direction, the frost-covered trees lining the start of the Dark Forest waved their branches and flapped their leaves in rhythm with the breeze. The birds could faintly be heard singing their morning songs to each other as they welcomed the new day. Amidst it all, a thin haze of smoke could be seen rising from the chimney of Hagrid's little hut beside the Dark Forest.

Standing at the railing of his office balcony appreciating the beautiful landscape, Albus Dumbledore took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and then closed his eyes as he slowly sipped his lemon flavoured tea. When he set his teacup back on its saucer plate, it made a tiny ringing sound. At that same time, he heard his office door open softly and then close again.

The Headmaster finished the last of his tea before he turned around and stepped back inside. He set his empty teacup and saucer on his desk and then smiled as he went to welcome his visitor.

"Jessica! Good morning, my lovely dear," he greeted and held his arms out to her.

She smiled back at him and stepped into his embrace. "Good morning," she said before kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

"How are you, darling?" he asked and stepped back to look at her. She was dressed in another long, slender gown with long sleeves and a v-neck. It was midnight blue with gold, cosmic trimming to match the golden accessories she had weaved into her hair.

"I'm quite well," she answered. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Heavens no," Dumbledore said and batted his hand to the side. "Come have a seat. I was just having a cup of tea before going to breakfast. Have you eaten already?"

"Yes, I have." Jessica sat down on the couch opposite him and then soothingly rubbed her hands up and down her arms after a gust of cold air came sweeping through the window. "The children up in the Hospital Wing are having theirs right now. I haven't seen you for a couple of days, so Madam Pomfrey said I could slip away and speak to you for a moment while they eat."

"Why how thoughtful of you," he said with a smile. "Are you still enjoying your work with Poppy?" He saw that the breeze was too cold for Jessica and pointed his wand at the window to close it. He turned his hand towards the hearth and then ignited a roaring fire with only a simple wave. The room was warmed almost instantly once the flames settled back to a normal blaze.

"Yes I am," Jessica answered. "It keeps me busy, and the children like to ask lots of questions. Except for the Muggle-born students a number of them are quite unfamiliar with the practice I use."

"That they are," he agreed. "But even the students born to wizard families are still so ignorant of all the ways magic can me used for medical treatment." He began to walk over to his desk but then stopped and looked back at her. "I hope none of them have been reluctant to accept your dissimilar assistance."

Jessica nodded and let out a sigh. "No," she said. "At least none of the students have. I had one particularly averse patient the other night. After spending a couple of minutes yelling at me constantly, he decided that he'd rather spend the night in bleeding agony than let me stitch him up."

Dumbledore chuckled softly and began to stroke the end of his long, white beard between his finger and thumb. "Well, I'm glad Severus made an effort to give you a chance to help him. It wasn't an easy decision for him to make, I'm sure. Severus can be especially stubborn and he doesn't like to show signs of weakness."

"Do you mean Professor Snape?" Jessica asked, not knowing if this was his first name.

"Yes," he said and adjusted his crescent shaped glasses.

"How did you know it was he who came?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I know many things," he said and showed her a good-humoured smile. "Severus didn't look well at all when I last saw him on Halloween."

Jessica smiled back and nodded. "I see. Then you must know all about the little accident he'd gotten himself into that evening. What in the world did that to him?" she asked and leaned forward, putting her elbows over her knees. "He was very reluctant to share anything with me. I tried my best not to pry, but I can't help but be curious."

Dumbledore chuckled again and gently bounced his foot. "I do know many things," he said again, "but whatever happened to him that night is a tale for only him to share. When he feels the time is right, I'm quite certain the mystery will be revealed."

"Ah, then you don't know what happened to him," Jessica concluded aloud. "Well, whatever it was, I hope it taught him a good lesson."

"Perhaps," was all Dumbledore said. "I hope that one day he'll tell you all about it."

"Sure," Jessica agreed sarcastically before leaning back into the couch. "He was quite adamant when he insisted that whatever it was isn't any of my business. It wasn't difficult to sense his disinclination. His behaviour certainly didn't suggest that he has any intention to speak to me again soon. I suppose it's mostly because he's still upset with me for tearing his pants to shreds."

Dumbledore quietly laughed again and shook his head. "Jessica my dear, behind all that intimidation and apprehension lies a truly magnificent man. You'll just have to be patient in the search for that side of him."

"What makes you think I desire to do such a thing?" Jessica asked.

"Dearest, your life has changed a lot this year," Dumbledore began. He stopped for a moment when he saw Jessica's eyes turn to the floor as she remembered how different things were before she came to Hogwarts only a few months ago. His heart began to ache when he saw that his reminder stirred up some unpleasant memories. "Adapting to change is something Severus knows a lot about," he continued slowly in a comforting voice full of love and warmth. "And until it's safe for you to return to London, Hogwarts is going to be your home. Thus, you should do your best to make some friends among the people here - unless you fancy the idea of spending all of your time chatting with Madam Pomfrey and myself."

Jessica nodded in agreement but then rolled her eyes at the thought of having to talk to him again. Part of her wanted to know the unmasked Severus Snape at a deeper level, but another part of her felt that the journey wasn't worth the effort it would take to reach the destination. "He seems so insubordinate and cruel," Jessica said aloud. "Do you know that he called his students stupid and careless last night? With one of them present nonetheless."

Dumbledore began to chuckle quietly until he saw the look of confusion appear on her face. "Jessica darling, Severus may be a quick-tempered man, but he would readily give his life to save any one of his students. He proved that the other night when he opted to take on the mountain troll."

Regardless of how difficult it was to imagine such things as that, Jessica always found herself believing in Dumbledore's judgement. After all, Professor Snape did put himself at a greater risk on Halloween night than anyone realized.

"Well my dear," Dumbledore began and stood up from his chair. "It's best I be going. We've got a busy day to look forward to."

Jessica stood up after him and began walking with him towards the door. "The Quidditch game?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "You haven't seen a match before. How would you like to accompany me to the field this morning?"

Jessica would have liked to see a real game of Quidditch, but she knew that it would have to wait until another day. "I'd like to," she admitted, "but I told the Madam I would be available in the Hospital Wing this morning. She said that after each game is when she's most busy."

"Very well then," Dumbledore said before letting Jessica out of his office. "But if you don't find someone to bring you to the next match, I would very much like the honour."

"All right," Jessica agreed. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Good," Dumbledore said and closed his office door behind him. "Now go on dearest and get all of that practice you've been pining for."

Jessica smiled and leaned over to give him another hug. "All right," she said. "Thank you, Uncle Albus."

"You're welcome, Jessica. You're very welcome."

*        *        *

The Great Hall was only occupied by half its usual number of students that morning, but just by listening to the amount of chatter would have suggested it was twice as full as a normal mealtime. Only the first Quidditch game of the season had the capability to excite so many students into getting out of bed so early on the weekend.

Dumbledore smiled at each of the students as he slowly made his way up to the head table next to Minerva McGonagall. He ate his breakfast in peace and made pleasant small talk with the Transfigurations professor. When she cleared her plate, Professor McGonagall politely excused herself from the table and made way back to her quarters before going out to the Quidditch field.

The Headmaster took a few more minutes to finish his scrambled eggs before leaving the Great Hall. On his way out he wished some of the Quidditch players good luck and gave young Harry Potter an extra wink when he passed the Gryffindor Seeker's table.

Just outside of the Great Hall, Dumbledore saw Professor Snape walking towards him with a little bit of a limp. The professor smiled respectfully and nodded his head when he approached the Headmaster.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Severus." Dumbledore returned the smile and held his hand out to stop Snape from going into the Great Hall just yet. "I was really quite pleased to hear that you have met my lovely grandniece," he said.

Snape's eyebrows arched curiously. "Your grandniece?"

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed with a gentle nod. "Jessica tells me you stopped by the Hospital Wing the other night. I hope everything is all right."

For a moment, Snape forgot to keep breathing. He almost couldn't believe what he had just heard. Of course the relation would explain why Jessica was at Hogwarts, but it certainly didn't explain why she lacked the common knowledge of magic. How could a Muggle be the descendant of the legendary Albus Dumbledore?

"The nurse, Jessica. _She_ is your grandniece?" Snape questioned, still blown away by how something so unconventional could be so.

"Yes," Dumbledore said and nodded once more. "She's the granddaughter of my youngest sister, Guinevere. Heaven rest her soul."

Snape knew very well who Guinevere De Marquis was, and she certainly wasn't a Muggle. She was in fact a very well known witch in her time. Of course, what witch or wizard who was or was once a Dumbledore wasn't a legend?

Jessica. That's who.

"Forgive me for being blunt, Sir," Snape began when he saw that the Headmaster was giving him a curious look. "Jessica is a Muggle, is she not?"

"Oh no, not at all," Dumbledore assured immediately.

"She told me she does not know any magic," Snape recalled. "Her ways of treatment are not like ours. If she is not a Muggle, then for what reason has she been taught their ways?"

Dumbledore slowly put his hand over Snape's arm and leaned a little bit closer to him. "For sufficient reasons," he said. "Perhaps it would be best for Jessica to enlighten you herself."

*        *        *

It was just as Madam Pomfrey had promised. The end of the Quidditch match brought a few more patients to the Hospital Wing. Jessica spent a couple of hours assessing each student and then preparing them for the magical works of Madam Pomfrey. By the end of it all, Jessica was exhausted. She decided to go for a walk around the castle and set her mind free while she familiarized herself with a few more corners of Hogwarts.

Although she had no idea where the corridors would lead her, Jessica leisurely made her way around admiring the assortment of decorations and furnishings that appeared around every corner. Knights in armour bowed and saluted her as she passed by, and while going up a case of stairs, a voice sounded and an unexpected greeting gave her a sudden shock.

Jessica jumped and looked in the direction she thought she heard the voice coming from. Although she saw no one in front or behind her, the appearance of an old woman in a painting caught her eye. She was standing in a field of flowers waving at Jessica.

"Good afternoon, my lady," the woman in the painting greeted again.

"Gracious," Jessica whispered to herself and almost couldn't believe she was waving back at a painting. She had seen several of the characters in the paintings move, but none had ever spoken before.

On closer inspection, Jessica noticed that a number of the paintings around her were speaking to each other! In one picture there was a man riding on horseback, and in another a young boy was tossing a stick to his pet dog in the neighbouring portrait. Jessica smiled at the enthralment of it all and then courteously continued on her way.

The chatter from all of the paintings slowly began to fade as Jessica made her way down another corridor. It was almost empty except for a narrow passage leading to a spiral staircase. It was poorly lit, but curiosity lured Jessica in its direction. It wasn't clear to her why she wanted to see what was at the bottom of the staircase, but Jessica's eagerness to give it the once-over had the best of her.

Standing at the head of the stairs, Jessica slowly leaned her head over the railing and looked for the bottom of the staircase. It appeared that the stairs only went one floor down.

The railing along the wall felt cold when Jessica touched her fingers to it. She took her first step down and let her hand glide along the stone railing as she descended one step at a time. The heels of her shoes clicked against each step and echoed against the stone walls.

Her fascination with the expanse of the castle lasted only until she reached the bottom of the staircase. It was cold, dark and empty. Nothing about its gloomy, dank corridors looked inviting. Jessica took one look around and then quickly decided to turn around and go back up to where it was less unsettling.

She took one step up and then jumped at the sound of a loud slam. It echoed throughout the corridor like thunder and then slowly faded back into silence. Jessica stepped off of the staircase and peaked down the way. She didn't see anyone or anything. Not even a painting or a suit of armour.

Footsteps. Now she could hear heavy footsteps heading her way. They were quiet at first but grew louder with every step.

"Hello?" Jessica called and walked a bit further down the corridor. She made her way over to where she thought the footsteps were coming from and then came to the opening of another corridor. Small torches hanging from both walls flickered and lit the way. Jessica could see all the way to the end but still couldn't see where the footsteps were coming from, nor could she sense the presence of another human being.

Perhaps it was just another enchantment. By now Jessica knew that Hogwarts was just the place where nothing was ever what it seemed. The footsteps very well could have been a charm or sounding from the floor above or below her.

Jessica began to turn around to go back upstairs but screamed as she ran into a solid shroud of black. Her body bounced back a couple of steps and nearly fell to the floor before a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist and held her steady. 

"Jessica?" she heard a familiar voice say.

Jessica clutched the front of his overcoat in her hands and pulled herself back up onto her feet. Once she gained her balance again, Jessica looked up knowing she'd see Professor Snape in front of her. "Oh my goodness," she managed to say as she felt a surge of dizziness sweep over her. 

With newfound respect for her, Snape took his hands off of the Headmaster's grandniece and pried her hands loose of his clothing as soon as he could and took one step back. His head tilted slightly to the side and his expression twisted in confusion. "Jessica, what in bloody carnations do you think you are doing down here?" he asked her.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Professor," Jessica said, feeling quite surprised that her presence clearly bothered him.

"You are a long ways away from the Hospital Wing," Snape told her.

Jessica pulled her dress straight and adjusted her long sleeves. "Yes, I am," she agreed. "You're quite the perceptive detective."

Although her comment didn't amuse him, Snape decided to let it slide and moved on with his investigation. "Are you lost?" he asked uncaringly.

"No. I can find my way back." Jessica felt quite confident that she did know the way back to the Hospital Wing from where she was standing. She pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face and casually looked Snape over from head to toe. In his overcoat she spotted a large deranged hole with fringed threads outlining the opening. "What the bugger happened to you?" she asked and picked up the corner of his wool overcoat to take a closer look at the mangled material.

Snape immediately pulled the overcoat out of Jessica's hands and swept it behind him. "It is none of your concern," he said. "That's what it is."

"Well excuse me, Professor Snappy," Jessica said, altering his name as she saw fit.

"Do not ridicule my name," Snape ordered, each one of his words trickling with disapproval. "I asked you what you are doing down here. You should not be wandering about in this part of the castle."

"No, I don't suppose I should be," Jessica agreed and took one more look around the gloomy secluded area. "Then what are you doing wandering around here?"

"I am not wandering," Snape assured. "This area belongs to Slytherin, my domain."

"Wow," Jessica said softly. "It's so homey," she added afterward and wrapped her hands around her arms to keep warm.

Snape resented the sarcasm in her voice and glared at her for it. "As much as you may think otherwise, your wittiness no longer amuses me." He stepped around Jessica and proceeded down the corridor. "I am going to my quarters. Be on your way."

"Gladly," Jessica said and turned around to head back to the spiral staircase. She stopped abruptly and felt a cold shiver race up her spine. "Hey!" she exclaimed and reached her hand out to touch the wall where she could have sworn the staircase had been only moments ago. "The stairs, they're gone!"

Snape merely looked back at her over his shoulder as he continued to walk. "Now who's the perceptive detective?"

Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words to say in time. She watched him walk away and felt the distinct impression he wasn't going to all of a sudden stop and go back to help her.

"Professor, wait," she found herself shouting after him. Snape didn't stop and the rhythm of his footsteps didn't halt or slow down. "Stop!" she called and began chasing after him.

Snape looked back to see her running towards him and finally stopped. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "As I recall, you said you could find your way back."

Jessica finally caught up to Snape and went to stand in front of him. "Yes well, that was before my way back suddenly disappeared. How can I get back to the Hospital Wing?"

Snape looked back at the solid wall where the staircase once was. He pointed in that direction and then looked back at Jessica. A wicked smile spread across his face. "The same way you came," he said and then continued heading towards his quarters. "You are from a line of extremely powerful wizards, I have no doubt that you and your wand can easily find a way back through."

"I've no use for a wand," Jessica told him. "I've never held one before in my life."

"Then you will just have to wait a couple of hours until the staircase decides to reappear." Snape turned his head Jessica's way and turned the corner of his lip into a snarling smile.

"A couple of hours?" Jessica repeated and kept up with him. "I'm not waiting around here for a couple of hours."

"Well you're just going to have to tough it out," Snape told her. "I will not be on my way back up until I am ready for lunch."

"Then until that time, _you're_ just going to have to put up with me," Jessica said and walked at his side down the dark corridor. "We'll sit down and you can tell me all about that silly little stunt you pulled on Halloween night or that enormous hole you've managed to burn into your clothes."

Snape chuckled at her and kept his eyes looking straight as he walked. "Right now Jessica, you are the last person I would care to spend my afternoon with."

Jessica stopped in her tracks and looked curiously over at Snape. To her surprise, he stopped as well and turned back to look at her. She scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why am I the last?" she questioned.

Snape took two powerful steps towards Jessica and looked down at her with the darkest pair of eyes she had ever seen before. "Why?" he repeated. "Because I flat out _do not_ like you," he said, although he wasn't quite sure if that was really true. Even Jessica could sense that he wasn't quite being honest with her. "You are annoying," he continued anyway, "you're arrogant, sarcastic, and quite meddlesome. And on top of that, I don't fancy the idea of spending the next few hours alone in my quarters with a spoiled little girl like you whose only protection from bigotry is her family tree. If you think I am going to bow down at your feet just because of who you are, you are quite mistaken. Your great uncle is accomplished, admirable and humble; nothing like you. I see nothing about you that resembles a Dumbledore. I wonder, is he proud to call you his niece? Are your parents even proud of the girl they have raised?"

He stopped when he saw the heartbroken look appearing on her face. Jessica blinked slowly and then turned her gaze away from him. "I know you don't mean all of those things you just said," Jessica assured. "But the fact that you think you can belittle anyone you please makes you the epitome of abysmal, Professor Snape." There was a long pause and then Jessica stooped herself around and began walking back. "Why did I even bother?" Snape heard her ask herself as she went to look for another way out of the repulsive Slytherin territory.

Snape watched her go and then started to think about what he had just said to her… to his Headmaster's grandniece. What would Dumbledore say if he found out his trustworthy Potions Master had said such cruel words to Jessica and then just left her alone and lost in the dungeons?

Damn it!

After all the things Dumbledore had done for him in the past, and after all the times he had bent over backwards for him, this is how Snape repaid him. By making his beloved grandniece sit alone, probably even a little frightened, and lost in the depths of the cold wet corner of Slytherin.

"Jessica," Snape called out warmly after envisioning the look Dumbledore would have on his face if he had witnessed all that had just happened.

Just as he previously ignored her, Jessica ignored Snape and his newfound willingness to negotiate with her. She walked with heavy steps, her arms still folded across her chest. Snape knew that if she turned around now he'd probably see a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

Snape opened his mouth to call after her again but decided against it. The damage was already done and he didn't feel that an apology would do any good right now. So with a deep sigh, Snape pulled his own wand out from his cloak and pointed it down Jessica's way. He closed his eyes and turned his head away as a bright yellow beam jolted out from the end of his wand and struck the wall where the stairs once were.

Instantly the staircase appeared, and without looking back at him, Jessica began climbing back up to a friendlier atmosphere.


	3. The First Kiss

Chapter Three – The First Kiss 

It wasn't easy for Snape to put Jessica out of his mind. It was as if an image of her innocent blissful face had been tattooed to the back of his eyelids. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her there in front of him wearing the most inconsolable look he had ever seen. His harsh words had truly hurt her, partly because she didn't deserve the slander, and partly because she was only trying to be a friend to him. It was foolish for him to have blown her off so insensitively. Perhaps he would have taken pleasure in having her company for part of the day. At least then he wouldn't have had to sit there alone all afternoon and all evening.

For the simple purpose of avoiding Dumbledore and his impeccable sense of the all-knowing, Snape remained down in the dungeons for the rest of the day. If truth be told, Snape was feeling unusually guilty for the way he had treated the Headmaster's grandniece. He had no intention to allow Dumbledore the opportunity to confront him about the incident until after he'd had a chance to put it straight. 

So instead of joining the rest of the professors for an appetizing meal in the Great Hall, Snape sat behind his desk in the Potions classroom trying to think of an appropriate way he could give Jessica the apology she deserved. It had been ages since Snape had apologized to anyone for anything and the task therefore came as a great challenge. It was just something he never felt was necessary before. His angry words were always in order… or at least he thought they were.

This time, however, Snape knew his words were inexcusable. Whatever had gotten into him back in the Slytherin corridor, Snape knew he had to make up for it. He couldn't let Jessica go on thinking he believed all of those things about her.

Sure she was sarcastic, but her puns were never meant to offend him. She was a sweet girl and Snape knew it. She was perhaps one of the sweetest young women he had met in a long time, and not to mention the most attractive one, too. Snape remembered how enthralled he was when he first laid eyes on her. His mind was blown away and he felt his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. And when he saw her smile and speak those first words to him, he could have sworn he felt himself float a couple of inches off the floor.

For the first time that evening, Snape found himself wanting to see that image of Jessica when he closed his eyes. With a long sigh, he leisurely fell back into his leather chair and crossed his arms over his chest before closing his eyes.

Immediately he could see Jessica, and sure enough, she was wearing that broken-hearted look he last saw before driving her off. Even _his_ stone heart shattered at the image. Snape would have done anything to turn that frown upside down. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed seeing her smile. Jessica had a beautiful smile to go with a beautiful face. Everything about her was perfect, right down to the fine dimples in her cheeks.

Somewhere in the middle of a dream, Snape imagined all of the things he could have said to Jessica back in the corridor. Instead of being the _epitome of abysmal _as she so called him, he could have been the gentleman he scarcely opted to be. He could have shown Jessica the way back to the Hospital Wing, or he could have invited her to his quarters for a little while. They could have shared a drink or two and he would have asked to hear more about her life. Besides Dumbledore, there wasn't a single soul living at Hogwarts whose existence had ever intrigued Snape. Now Jessica's existence had Snape curiously wanting to know everything about her. Where had she come from? If she wasn't a Muggle, but rather the heir of the greatest wizarding family in the history of wizards, why didn't she know any magic? And why was she so beautiful?

Maybe if he had been kind, or at least tolerable, Jessica would have given him an opportunity to get a closer look at those rare green eyes or permission to touch that creamy ivory skin. There was no fooling; he knew he wanted to feel whether or not her skin was as soft and smooth as it looked. He'd give his wand if it meant he could have a single moment to hold her warm flesh against his. He'd pamper her face in his hands and smooth his lips across her own.

Although many found it hard to believe, Severus Snape was capable of feeling affection for others just as any other living, breathing man. He certainly didn't feel affection as often as other people, but once in his lifetime was quite enough.

Jessica knew he had red, hot blood flowing through his veins. She'd seen it the first time they'd met. He had his share of masculine need, too. His desire to have a woman by his side or in his bed wasn't exactly a priority, but he was just as hot-blooded as any other man on the grounds of Hogwarts. Perhaps right now he was becoming even more hot-blooded than the rest. He had a fixed vision of himself with Jessica exploring the many fascinating destinations just one warm and passionate kiss could take them.

The image seemed so real it had his blood soaring through his veins at top speed. Every time he pictured Jessica lips gliding over his own, Snape's body temperature kicked up a notch. He could feel his body starting to sweat. The drips of perspiration tickled his skin as they slowly trickled down his forehead.

Snape imagined he could feel Jessica brushing her fingers along his brow and then gazing into his eyes with a look of utter delight. Her lips curved into a smile and she began to speak.

"_I love you, Severus_," she whispered to him as she pulled his body even closer to her own. "_Hold me until I die_."

"I will," Snape spoke aloud.

Still unwilling to wake from his trace-type fantasy, Snape held his eyes shut and continued to imagine himself beginning to make love to Jessica. Being with her was a wonderful feeling. Being able to touch her and kiss her was a far greater feeling. Nothing Snape had ever experienced before felt this wonderful. It had been a long time since he'd last held a woman, and none of those women held a candle to Jessica.

The gentle touch of her fingers to his skin and the sweet nectar of her lips was nothing to be compared to the tainted intimacies of his past. The memories of all the other women were left behind along with the memories of his past life. They were all like that; just Death Eaters, or women who were only in love with the fact that he was a Death Eater. Snape knew Jessica was more than that. She had to be. Her kiss was too pure to be a simple feeling of lust. The intimacy of their nude flesh pressing against each other in the most sensual embrace felt so right, Snape was certain she was meant to be his.

It all felt so real right up until the moment Snape felt a firm hand tap against his shoulder a couple of times. Snape's head bobbed up immediately and he opened his eyes. All images of Jessica shattered and Snape realized it was all just a dream. He was still at his desk in the Potions classroom and Argus Filch was standing there to his right.

"Excuse me, Professor," the caretaker began, ignoring the stunned look on Snape's face. "The room's due for a cleaning."

Snape wiped the sweat from his forehead and then looked around the classroom. He saw the assembly of cleaning supplies behind Filch and then looked back at the caretaker. He nodded his head and then stood up from his desk. "It's midnight already?" Snape asked, knowing that was the time Filch arrived to clean the Potions classroom.

"Aye," Filch confirmed. "A bit after."

Snape nodded and then politely left the classroom to go to bed. It was too late to do anything else. Jessica was probably already asleep. If Snape wanted to apologize to her, it would have to wait until morning.

*        *        *

The next morning Jessica was up bright and early again. She spent a couple of hours in the Hospital Wing looking after a couple of students until Madam Pomfrey arrived. They ate their breakfast together and then Jessica left to do some more exploring of Hogwarts… far away from where her curiosity had taken her the day before. If Jessica never saw the dungeons of Slytherin again, it was all peaches and cream to her.

After walking through the gardens for a few minutes, Jessica found herself a bench and took a moment to sit and relax. She nestled her back up against the arm of the bench and lifted her feet up onto the opposite end. She picked the bottom of her dress up to cover her legs and then crossed her ankles over each other. She took one long deep breath and then closed her eyes as she sighed.

Jessica kept her eyes closed for a moment and took the time to listen to everything that was happening around her. The birds were chirping, the breeze was blowing and the gentle flow of a stream ran quietly beside her into a small pond. It was a bit lonely, but at the same time Jessica felt more at peace than she had in a long time.

Jessica knew her uncle was right in suggesting she try to make some friends among the staff, but Severus Snape certainly wasn't going to be worth another attempt. He had already made it perfectly clear that she'd only be wasting her time. It may simply have been due to the fact that Snape was prejudice against the way Jessica was raised, or perhaps it was just because she was the Headmaster's grandniece. Either way, Jessica was certain Snape had no interest in befriending her.

Dumbledore may have been one of the most intellectual wizards of all time, but this time Jessica knew he was wrong. He had to be! There was no magnificent man lying beneath that hideous shroud of black who called himself Severus Snape.

Even if such a man did exist, it wasn't worth the time it would take to find the friendlier side of him. In fact, Jessica thought it was a waste of time just thinking about him. He wasn't worth a fraction of her thoughts. Jessica didn't think she needed to worry about what had happened with him yesterday. He was just a miserable man who lived a miserable life devoted to making everyone else feel like they should be miserable, too. What he said to her was just a routine act. Jessica had a way of knowing it was nothing to take personally. So why did she still feel so hurt and disappointed?

"Good morning, Jessica."

She jumped at the shock of hearing her name being called from thin air. Jessica quickly turned her body around and then saw him standing there a couple of feet behind her. She groaned quietly and then rolled her eyes away from him.

It was Snape, and as usual, he was dressed in black from neck to toe. Jessica looked down at his overcoat and noticed that the hole he had burned into it yesterday was gone. Such a thing didn't surprise her though. She wouldn't have even been surprised to hear that the pants he was wearing were the same pair she had torn on Halloween night.

"What brings you out here?" Jessica finally asked. She saw Snape taking a couple of steps closer to her and instantly took her feet off of the bench.

"You did," he said and went around to sit next to her. He folded his arms over his chest and stretched his legs out in front of him. A couple of jet-black strands of hair fell from behind his ear and covered most of the side of his face. Although he didn't look at her, Snape continued speaking to Jessica in a moderate tone. "Madam Pomfrey told me I'd probably find you out here."

Jessica raised her eyebrows like she didn't care and then crossed her legs away from him. She gently began to bounce her foot up and down. "Then that means you were up at the Hospital Wing looking for me?" Jessica asked, even though she thought the answer was quite obvious.

"I was there," Snape assured, still refusing to look her in the eye.

"Why did you bother?" Jessica asked. "We've got nothing to say to each other."

Snape began to nod and then tucked his hair back behind his ear before finally turning his head her way. "You're wrong about that," he said. "I do need to speak to you."

"About what?" Jessica asked.

"About what happened yesterday." The look in Snape's eyes was cold and serious, but at the same time seemed remorseful. Jessica looked back at him and gave him a very curious look. For a few moments their gaze remained fixed. Snape made sure he had Jessica's full attention before he spoke again. "I want to tell you that some of the things I said to you were untrue and uncalled for." Although Jessica swiftly turned her head away from him, Snape kept his eyes fixed on hers to help guarantee his sincerity. After a moment of her silence, Snape tilted forward slightly until he could see her face again.

The array of emotions he saw flash across Jessica's face made him unsure of whether or not his apology had been accepted or if it had just angered her further. She crossed her hands over her shoulders and then blinked her eyes as if she were expecting a couple of tears to be there to blink away.

"Only _some_ of the things?" she finally asked and looked back at him.

Snape nodded his head and turned his body to face her. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile again. "Right," he told her. "I do find you annoying, and even you can't deny that you are sarcastic and meddlesome."

"I'm not angry with you because of the things you called me," Jessica said. "I know I tend to be sarcastic at times, but I'm not arrogant and I'm not spoiled. I don't even know how you found out Albus is my uncle, but if I ever did decided to mention it, it wouldn't have been in order to gain advantage over you or anybody else."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I know," he said. "I don't believe you are spoiled like I once thought. I shouldn't have said anything of the sort." His eyes finally turned away from hers. Snape thought of all the things he still wanted to tell her but found himself lacking the courage to do so now that she was really here in front of him. He'd thought of everything he wanted to tell her earlier that morning, only now his mind was left blank.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Jessica asked, knowing that he needed the encouragement to continue with his apology.

"No," Snape began. "I'd like to take back what I said about not liking you. When I told you up at the Hospital Wing that you're all right, I meant it." His sentences were spoken slowly and in an almost broken pattern. Jessica watched him carefully knowing that his struggle to speak was completely due to the fact that everything he was telling her was coming from the bottom of his heart. Although he couldn't quite look her in the eye, Jessica knew Snape was telling her the truth. He _did_ like her.

"You had no right to say those things about my family," Jessica continued, remembering that those were the words that had truly hurt her. "You don't know anything about my parents nor anything about how I was raised."

"No, I don't," Snape agreed and turned his head to look at her again. "But I'd like to know. If you want, I'm willing to listen and learn. We can trade stories with each other like we would have yesterday if I hadn't gone off on you."

"What makes you think I want to tell you anything about myself?" Jessica asked crudely. "You're a perfect stranger, and you haven't quite given me a good enough reason to forgive you for all that was said yesterday. A simple apology isn't going to cut it."

"Then what will cut it?" Snape asked decisively. He bent his arm over the back of then bench and leaned himself closer to Jessica so that his face was only a couple of feet away from hers. The closeness forced Jessica to look him in the eye and answer his question.

"Well," she began. "Maybe you could…"

His face was very still. All of a sudden she couldn't think of anything more she wanted him to do to make up for what he said yesterday. Jessica saw it in his eyes that he truly wanted her to accept his apology. Although she couldn't explain why, Jessica knew she had to forgive him and honour her uncle's request to search for the real Severus Snape. 

Something in his gaze had a way of drawing her attention to him like a magnet. She forgot about how much he had hurt her and then disregarded her demand for another apology. After all, Jessica knew right from the start that he didn't really mean those things he said. He deserved to be forgiven without further ado. Something forced Jessica to put a hint of a smile on her face and then she started to feel strange, as if she was now seeing him through someone else's eyes.

Snape's gaze remained fixed on hers. He moved his hand over to touch the soft velvet sleeve of her dress and slowly began to caress the purple material between his fingers. At that same instant, Snape noticed that Jessica was slowly moving towards him, closing the small gap between them.

Other than the sudden fierce pounding of his heart, Snape's entire body stopped moving when he realized exactly how close she was going to come to him. He watched Jessica close her eyes and then gently tilt her head to the side before she touched her warm lips to his.

At first, he met the beckoning of her lips with hesitation - hesitation that quickly turned to ecstasy after he took a half second to realize that _she_ was kissing _him_!

Jessica held still for a moment and then smoothly stroked her lips once over his. Her lips were softer than he ever could have imagined. And when she reached her fingers up to touch his face, Snape could feel his entire cheek numb and tingle with pleasure. It was all too perfect. Jessica's kiss was nothing like he had imagined last night. This kiss was real! Jessica's touch of warmth and feeling was _nothing_ to be compared to the weary imagination of Severus Snape.


	4. The Loathsome and the Lovely

Chapter Four –The Loathsome and the Lovely

In an instant, Snape cupped his hands around the back of Jessica's neck. He pulled her deeper into her own kiss and combed his fingers up into her soft dark hair. With his thumbs massaging the bare skin behind her ears, Snape let the stroking of his lips match her own and then thoughtlessly tried coaxing her into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

At that moment Snape felt a sharp thrust against his chest and then quickly opened his eyes to see Jessica tearing herself from his grasp. Her entire body flung backwards against the arm of the bench and a look of pure disgust appeared on her face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Jessica demanded. She quickly stood up from her uncomfortable seat on the bench and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth as she watched the dumbfounded professor. "Are you out of your mind?"

After Jessica took a couple of crooked steps backward, Snape pushed himself up from the bench as well and prudently kept on her. "I beg your pardon?" Snape said coldly as his eyes narrowed into a squint and his hand subtly fumbled at his side as he tried to push his cloak back over his shoulder. "What are you talking about, Jessica?" Snape had a way of twisting his face into a glower that would intimidate even the darkest of wizards.

However, this time Jessica wasn't going to fall for his intimidation. She wasn't going to let his short temper keep her from standing her ground. "You know what I'm talking about!" she insisted. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what, exactly?" Snape asked, each word sounding like it was it's own sentence. "And _don't_ say I shouldn't have kissed you," he snarled, a threatening tone sounding through his voice. He pointed a long narrow finger at Jessica and then took one step closer to her. "_You_ started that all on your own." Just by looking at the cold vile look in his eyes, Jessica knew he wasn't fooling with her. It was obvious that Snape wasn't the type to play such games as that. He was a lot of nasty things, but he wasn't manipulative.

_That couldn't be!_ Jessica thought to herself. Why in the world would she ever want to kiss _him_? She hated him, didn't she? Jessica took a moment of time to think and let her eyes wandered down to the stone path at her feet. Unable to fix her attention on anything, Jessica let out a sigh and squeezed her eyes shut.

With her hands clamped over her eyes, Jessica pressed her lips together and tried to remember what she had done. For some reason, she couldn't remember what she was thinking such a short time ago. It was as if all her senses for that moment of her life had just been bleeped out of existence. Jessica couldn't think of a single plausible reason in the world that would ever make her want to kiss _him_. Was there?

Judging her by the sudden pale complexion that took over her face, Snape figured he had rendered Jessica speechless. There were several times where her mouth would open and her eyes would flicker, but none of those occasions were accompanied by words. Her hands shuddered at her sides, also unsure of how to extract the agitation she felt bundling up inside of her.

"I didn't mean to alarm you, Jessica," Snape found himself saying. "I assumed that when you went to kiss me, you expected me to reciprocate your actions. Obviously you're a bit more naïve than I supposed."

Jessica's eyes opened and her head slowly lifted into an upright position. The glossy wet look in her troubled eyes sparkled in the early morning's sun. And yet, the lost puppy look in her eyes wasn't quite enough to make Snape feel any sympathy for her. If anything, her craven behaviour was only testing his patience further.

Snape looked back at her with the usual loathsome glare and began walking towards her. He stopped at her side with his shoulder almost touching hers and then leaned his head down to her ear to whisper. "Perhaps once you're ready –" he stopped, thought again of what he wanted to say and then leaned just a little bit closer to her. Unexpectedly, he caught a gentle drift of her perfume and lost his train of thought. Snape closed his eyes as he breathed a deep breath of the sweet aroma. At the same time he fought every temptation he had to touch her again.

And did he ever want to touch her! Her skin was so soft and so warm, Snape wondered if any sex-starved man could resist such a beautiful thing when it was so close by. It didn't take him very long to realize_ he_ certainly couldn't. Snape's left hand quickly found its way to the small of her back, and the other to the side of her face. Snape burned a nostalgic look into her eyes and wondered how appalled she felt having the bare skin of his cold clammy hand touch her soft cheek. Although she probably wanted to, Jessica didn't push him away from her, and for that, Snape was eternally grateful. He wanted this moment to last a lot longer than it would and to escalate into something it couldn't.

"I must be going back now," Snape lied. "Once you've had time to decide where your heart belongs, we can have another little chitchat. Tomorrow perhaps. Until then I suggest you steer clear out of my way." In that one moment Snape was able to make clear to Jessica all of his seriousness, his frustration and even his keenness. He wanted to establish an understanding with her, but not if she wasn't sure of exactly what was being established. At this point, Jessica had no idea what she wanted. Not anymore.

Snape watched Jessica and waited for her to say something. It didn't really matter to him what she said, just as long as she said _something_. He didn't want her to let him walk away not knowing at all how she felt.

No words came.

Jessica stood in awkward silence, looking deeply back and forth into his eyes. He looked intimidating and soothing all at the same time. He was so close to her, but Jessica didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable anymore.

Jessica closed her eyes and braced herself for the kiss she believed was coming. The quivering of her bottom lip had gone almost unnoticed as Snape neared himself to her. He came about an inch away from touching his lips to hers before he saw the trepidation in her expression. He slowly backed away, overpowered by the sense of duty. Now wasn't the time, no matter how badly he wished it could be.

Jessica was so beautiful. Snape was sure he had never seen such a beautiful face before. Thinking that he may never have a chance to do this again, Snape wondered what would happen if he just wrapped his arms around her perfect body and seize her mouth with his own before bestowing upon her the abundance of passionate kisses he was more than capable of giving her. But as much as he wanted to taste the sweetness of her kiss again, Snape wanted to turn and walk away without receiving another harsh blow to the chest. He'd had enough of that for one day.

Before he had time to think about what would become of his fantasy, the man of principal soon engulfed the man of desperate desire. Deciding that it was the best thing to do, Snape let his hand glide slowly off her face and then started back towards the castle where he'd confine himself to his quarters with an aged bottle of some extremely potent gin and he'd do what he did best. He'd sulk about the dungeons and curse his fate until he passed out of exhaustion.

In the same time frame that Snape finally forced himself to walk away from her, Jessica opened her eyes to see no one before her. He'd slipped away without making a single sound. Before leaving her, Jessica suspected Snape was going to kiss her again. Snape's unexpected disappearance had left Jessica with the profound feeling of… disappointment?

"You were right," Jessica whispered to herself and touched her fingers to her dry lips. Her eyes closed again and Jessica thought back to the moment where she could still feel his lips on hers. His kiss was affectionate. Sweet. Passionate. And enjoyable.

It was then that Jessica came to the realization that she _wanted_ him to kiss her again. That morning something about the loathsome, irritable and crude Potions Master had captured not only Jessica's attention, but a piece of her heart as well. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was certainly more magic going to work between the two of them than either of them realized.

Jessica spun her body around in time to see Snape making his way across the lawn towards the greenhouses. He didn't stop, nor slow down, nor even turn around once to see what he had left behind. His long robes of midnight black, waving around behind him in the wind, were the last to disappear around the corner.

*        *        *

Snape didn't see Jessica at all on Monday. He didn't see her on Tuesday either. Wednesday went by, then Thursday and then Friday. Jessica hadn't come. It was Saturday now and the second Quidditch game of the season would soon begin. An entire week had gone by since he had last seen her. Snape was beginning to wonder if he ever would see her again.

Jessica _did_ know she was supposed to come to _him_, didn't she? Once she had time to sort her feelings, she was to come to him and inform him of her decision. Snape had made that perfectly clear, hadn't he?

_Perhaps not_, Snape often found himself thinking as he paced back and forth among his desolate quarters. The only thing he'd made clear was that he didn't want to see her until her decision was made. Maybe she still hadn't decided how she felt about him – or maybe she had and decided that she didn't want to see him again.

Sometimes after nearly losing his mind thinking about Jessica, Snape found himself half way up towards the Hospital Wing ready to march in sweep her off her feet before caring her back to his chambers where he'd assure her that it was meant to be that way for them. But then he'd come to his senses and realize that he'd only be wasting his time. She'd made up her mind already and _this_ is the way it was meant to be for them. Jessica wanted it this way. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to talk to him and she certainly didn't want to make love to him.

Snape caught a glimpse of himself in a dusty mirror across the room. He looked at his reflection for a moment and then took several long heavy strides towards it. He pressed the palms of his hands against either side of the frame and looked at himself for a moment. All he saw was a sallow malicious face looking back at him.

He was a mess. No man who looked like _that_ deserved a woman like Jessica. She was beauty beyond beauty. She deserved a man who could look at himself and feel proud of what he saw. Snape never cared what he saw when he looked in the mirror. He didn't even know why he had a mirror in his quarters. It had just always been there.

Snape didn't care what anyone thought when they looked at him. To Severus Snape, life wasn't about looking good or impressing others. Popularity and sex appeal certainly didn't matter to him. What was important to him right now was…

Jessica.

Even if she did find him attractive, how was the '_epitome of abysmal'_ going to win the heart of this lovely eligible maiden? After the way he had treated her, Snape would have had to be crazy to think Jessica would ever want to place her heart in his hands. After all, he hadn't given her a reason to feel anything but hatred for him. Nothing he'd done for her was kind, or friendly, or affectionate. Instead he did nothing but insult her and rebuke her.

"You're a damn fool!" Snape muttered to his reflection in the mirror.

Jessica easily could have been his. They were so much alike, Snape and Jessica. They were both cynical, irate, eager, lonely and isolated. Strangers among those who were just like them.

Although she didn't yet know it, Jessica was the heir of the two most powerful wizard families in the last century, and yet she had never once held a wand in her hand. Snape on the other hand was a profound wizard capable of brewing even the most potent of potions, lifting the most evil curses and restoring normality to the strangest of spells-and-charms-gone-wrong. But when it came to matters of the heart, Snape felt as ignorant as a Muggle on a broomstick.

In his younger years he had known passion. A great deal of it too, but none of it had involved his heart. He'd never been in love before, not really. No wonder he was such a mess. All his life he had gone without ever knowing love in its deepest form, and now all of a sudden every molecule of his body was craving it.

How was it that a woman whom he knew almost nothing about could do this to him? In only a matter of days she had turned him inside out, penetrated the dark shield surrounding his heart and rendered him vulnerable to falling in love.

_Damn her!_ He didn't want to fall in love. But it was too late. There was no use denying it. The stubborn love-hating Potions Master of Hogwarts had fallen for the Headmaster's grandniece.

Damn those emerald green eyes! Damn that irresistible smile, the sweet succulent way she kissed, and that flawless mouth-watering body. And damn the way she made him want her!

*        *        *

Way up at the top of the tower over looking the Quidditch field, Jessica sat comfortably at the side of her great uncle admiring the astounding view of fourteen enthusiastic students racing around in the sky on their broomsticks.

The sun shone brightly through the scatter of fluffy white clouds and warmed the otherwise snowy November morning. There was no breeze, and for that Jessica was thankful. She hated the cold winter season, especially the cold wind that blew against her face and froze her skin.

Jessica looked again through a pair of binoculars her uncle had given her to see another pair of students racing side by side after the small twitchy Golden Snitch. Within the next few moments, the game would probably come to an end.

"Your mother played for the Slytherin team during her years at Hogwarts," Dumbledore told Jessica. "She was one of the three Chasers, and a very fine one at that."

Jessica set her binoculars down on her lap and looked curiously at her uncle. "She never told me she was a Quidditch player," she said. "Or that she was a Slytherin for that matter." Jessica looked through her binoculars once more to see both team Seekers still neck and neck. The tail ends of their Quidditch robes were almost all that could be seen as they dashed around in a sharp turn and then headed down and across to the other end of the field.

"There are plenty of things your mother wanted to tell you, my dear," Dumbledore said, speaking in a low grandfatherly voice. "I know she would have loved to tell you all about her years at Hogwarts. She was a top student for all seven years and earned more points for Slytherin than most others."

"I was down in the Slytherin quarter last week," Jessica mentioned. "It's hard to believe that such a creepy place can be a part of something as beautiful as Hogwarts." The child-like look in Dumbledore's blue eyes and the way he chuckled put a smile on Jessica's face. "I mean it," Jessica assured. "It was horrible. And Professor Snape's reluctance to help me get out of there didn't make it feel any friendlier."

The Headmaster's chuckle turned into a conservative laugh and his hand topped gently over Jessica's for a short moment. "Severus was probably quite startled to see you walking about the dungeons."

Jessica shrugged he shoulders considerably. "I guess you could say that," she said just as she felt the first gust of wind blow her hair across her face. When Jessica reached her fingers up to tuck her hair back behind her ears she looked up and down the benches packed with professors and wondered why Snape wasn't among them. Again, she was overcome with the feeling of mild disappointment.

"Have you spoken to Severus lately?" Dumbledore asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No," Jessica said softly. "I haven't seen him. I guess I was sort of hoping I'd see him here today. He must not be much of a Quidditch fan."

"You're mistaken, dear," Dumbledore said as he adjusted his spectacles and peered over to the tower next to theirs. "Severus is just there." He pointed his long bony finger in Snape's direction and anxiously helped Jessica lift the binoculars to her eyes.

Dumbledore's lips curled up into a smile invisible to Jessica. He saw the eagerness in her eyes and felt more certain now than ever that his grandniece was bound to be the one who would one day soon crack the shell encompassing the heart of the forlorn Potions Master.

"I see him," Jessica said and focused her binoculars on the sour-faced professor. His grey scarf was wrapped several times around his shoulders and his overcoat was buttoned all the way up to his neck. His eyes often narrowed into squints and his attention seemed more focused on the wizard sitting in front of him that it was on the Quidditch game.

Jessica looked at the young wizard Snape seemed to be eyeing and immediately recognized him – or at least the purple turban-like cloth wrapped around his head. She was sure she had seen him before.

"Uncle Albus," Jessica began hesitantly as she leaned over to him. "Who is that in front of Professor Snape? The one wearing purple," she added and then pointed her finger in their direction. The majority of the adult crowd that came out for the Quidditch games were from surrounding towns and villages. However, Jessica hadn't yet met anyone outside of the school.

"Ah, that's Professor Quirrell," Dumbledore said happily. "The Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"He's a professor?" Jessica repeated. "He looks so young, but perhaps that's why he looks so familiar. I must have come across him several times in the corridors."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised knowingly and he tucked his chin into his neck as he looked at her over his crescent shaped spectacles. "It was Professor Quirrell who brought you from your captor to the safety of Hogwarts."


	5. A Precious Gift

Chapter Five – A Precious Gift

"Professor Snape?"

He heard the voice coming from behind him and recognized the sweet sound immediately. Only Jessica was capable of making every single blood cell in his body tingle and then go numb by simply speaking his name. It was a feeling he both loved and hated at the same time.

What he loved and hated even more than that was turning around to lock his dark eyes with those beautiful emerald green ones. That's exactly what he did. Standing half way between the Quidditch field and the castle, Snape turned himself around to see Jessica standing there alone, her emerald eyes staring right back at him. For the love of Merlin! Why did she have to be so beautiful? If it was possible, she looked even more desirable than she did a week ago.

Snape quickly looked down her slender body, devouring with his eyes the lovesick craving he had for her. Her open overcoat displayed how perfectly she fit her body into that maroon velvet dress.

"Well, well, well," Snape began as he looked back up into her eyes. "If it isn't the ambivalent bane of my existence." His arms crossed over his chest and his lips spread into what any Hogwarts student would refer to as his trademark sinister smile. It was a sneer Jessica was quickly beginning to recognize for herself. 

And of course, what good was the trademark smile if it didn't have an insolent remark to go with it? Jessica smiled at him anyway, knowing by now that his impertinence was just something he couldn't help.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?" Jessica asked playfully.

It most certainly wasn't, but Snape wasn't about to let her believe he didn't think so. Letting his guard down like that would only assure Jessica that he was vulnerable.

"I saw you in the stands," Jessica told him and began to walk along side of him up towards the castle. "Why don't you watch the game with the other professors?"

"I wasn't there to watch the game," Snape spat at her.

"Then why were you there?"

"That isn't important."

"Of course it isn't," she agreed sarcastically. "I've come to realize that a lot of unimportant things require your full attention."

Snape stopped immediately and looked at Jessica. The look in his eyes told her he resented her comment. "What I meant to say was-"

"It's none of my business," Jessica finished for him. It probably wasn't any of her business, but a part of her was hoping that over the last week Snape had given at least _some_ thought to willingly letting her in on a fraction of what he did in his everyday life besides send his students up to the Hospital Wing in handfuls.

"Right," Snape muttered softly and shifted uncomfortably. "Well," he began as they continued walking together. "It's nothing personal, Jessica. Some things I know are no one's business."

Feeling a bit better by these words, Jessica smiled up at him and skipped a couple of steps to keep up to his long quick strides. "I understand," she said. "You're not the only one around here burdened by a life of secrets."

Snape looked sideways at her and watched Jessica pick the hem of her dress up into her hands as she stepped over a wet puddle of slush. The half green, half white field was full of slushy puddles due to the refreshing afternoon sunshine. Snape could hear the sopping wet grass squish and slosh beneath their shoes as they walked.

"What makes you so sure everything's a secret?" Snape quizzed as he curiously glared at her through the narrow slits of his eyes.

"It appears quite obvious, don't you think?" Jessica shot back. She turned her head towards him at an awkward angle and hopped over another puddle of slush. "What you won't tell me, you won't tell my uncle, and whatever he doesn't know is undoubtedly a complete mystery to the rest of the world."

"Had it ever occurred to you that perhaps your uncle _does_ know the entirety of my cautious procedures and is keeping you in the dark simply because it is in fact NOTHING for you to become aware of?" Snape lifted his eyebrows in satisfaction and eyed Jessica feeling certain that his negation had rendered her speechless. For a moment he had been successful, although as soon as he saw Jessica open her mouth to speak, the confident look on her face assured him that he was in for a disappointment.

"Had it ever occurred to _you_, Professor Snape, that just because you can't tell me _some_ things about yourself doesn't exactly mean you can't indulge me in anything about you at all?"

"What the hell do you want to know about me?" he questioned irritably and began walking a pace faster.

"I don't care," she said. "But you're going to have to start talking to me about _something_ if you ever want to find out where I've decided to place my heart." By trying to keep up to his quickening pace, Jessica failed to notice a large puddle in front of her and she instantly felt a gush of ice-cold water penetrate through her left shoe and soak all the way up to her ankle. She quietly cursed at the dismay and then stopped before the puddles could create any further hassle.

"What makes you so sure I want to do that all of a sudden?" he asked, ignoring her inconveniences.

"Look, will you just stop for a moment!" Jessica demanded after growing tired of having to skip about to keep up with him. Several steps ahead of her, Snape did halt to a stop and then turned around to look at her. His hands clamped to his hips and the unenthusiastic look on his face once again made Jessica feel like she was only wasting her time with him. "I just know, all right!"

Snape rolled his eyes in disbelief and then sighed at her.

_This is going to go no where_, Jessica thought to herself. No matter how badly she wanted to break through the barrier between them, Jessica couldn't stand putting herself through this vicious cycle any more. Before long the heartache would be too much. If she walked away from him now, at least then she'd only have to suffer one week's worth of emotional turmoil opposed to the heartache she would endure if she continued to put up with Snape's childish insolence.

"You know what," she began. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of seeing that monotonous expression of yours every time I try to befriend you. Clearly I've made a mistake in wanting to place my heart in the hands of a man who refuses to admit how he truly feels."

Her words struck him like a bolt of lightening and the fiery look in her eyes met his fierce glare and – to Snape's utter shock - suddenly melted the armour encompassing his heart. He hadn't expected to hear this from her! Only hours ago he had been certain Jessica had every intention to keep her heart to herself. Not only was he wrong, but now he had given her another good reason (as if she didn't already have enough) to want to keep it to herself.

Dammed!

Feeling more heartbroken than she ever had before in her entire life, Jessica slowly picked up the hem of her dress and stepped over another puddle as she walked around the silent and distraught professor. Just as she brushed her shoulder against his arm, Jessica felt a firm hand grasp around the inside of her arm just a couple of inches below her armpit.

Snape pulled her back until she was standing in front of him and then loosened his grip around her arm. He couldn't quite bring himself to completely let go of her in case this was the last chance he'd ever have to touch her. He looked deep into her eyes and fought as best he could the temptation he had to pull her into a deep passionate kiss that would assure her that having her heart in his hands was his deepest and utmost desire right now. Instead, Snape reluctantly let Jessica pull her arm out of his grasp and he watched her take one step away from him.

"Just because I don't express my emotions doesn't mean they don't exist," he told her. "I harbour my feelings as I see fit, and the better of those feelings aren't appropriate for Daily Prophet headlines."

"I'm not asking you to broadcast yourself across the country," Jessica assured.

"I know that," he said. "I've spent a lifetime learning the hard way that sentiment only renders one's vulnerability. If you ever experience the things I've experienced, you'll understand why I think it's best not to value anything that can be taken away in a heartbeat. It's not easy and it's not always what I want."

Jessica opened her ears to him and then placed a firm hand overtop of his own. At the very moment she touched him, Snape felt as if a serge of power penetrated throughout his entire body. "Then tell me what you do want, Severus," Jessica requested, her voice sounding like a million echoes bouncing off of every corner in Snape's head.

His heart skipped a beat… maybe even two. Whether she had realized it or not, Jessica had called him by his first name for the first time. He'd never dreamed such a thing would have this great an effect. Every morsel of his body was warmed by the sound of her tender voice speaking his name. He loved how she echoed in his head.

If he still hadn't been so taken aback, then maybe he'd have been able to squeeze her hand back when she slipped her fingers around his hand. Instead he looked down at her hand in his and felt entire body turning numb again. He could no more stop himself from feeling this astonished than he could keep the earth from spinning around.

After a long hard look at what was happening, Snape finally pulled himself together and looked straight into the elegant green eyes in front of him. As his thumb began soothingly rubbing Jessica's hand, her grip around his fingers tightened.

"I do fancy you, Jessica," was all he could manage to say at first. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to admit that just yet, but something about the way she made him feel forced the words right out of him.

Her head nodded almost unnoticeably and her eyes continued to gaze up at him in anticipation to hear more. There was plenty more he could tell her, both good and bad things. By closer scrutiny, it didn't seem that it mattered to Jessica whether or not what he had to tell her was good or bad, but rather that he just told her some truth. If it was the truth she wanted, he'd give her all she could handle.

"I came to Hogwarts after living a long hard life of falsehood, evil, and despair. I was doomed for a life of eternal imprisonment and only one person was able to save me from what any wizard would call a life worse than death itself. Just before Albus brought me here, everything that was precious to me was destroyed and every bit of strength I had was stripped away. Sometimes I wish I had died." The grip around Jessica's hand became tighter and the gaze of sheer abhorrence that burned in his dark eyes was so intense Jessica could no longer remember to keep breathing. She looked down at his white knuckled and wondered if he even realized how tight a grip he had on her. "These last few years I've tried very hard to ignore every feeling, every desire and every avid notion that has ever been brought upon me in fear that my acquisition could only be taken away again. Until now I've been completely successful. I despise myself now knowing that I've allowed these feelings to return only long enough for me to fall for you."

Snape loosened his grip around Jessica's hand and then gradually let go of her after making the painful decision that it would be best if he never touched her again. Surly, one way or another, he'd only lose her.

Quickly, Jessica took his hand back and squeezed him once more. The same overpowering feeling returned when she touched him, but it wasn't nearly as strong as it had been the first time.

A curious pair of eyes looked up at him and Jessica bit her bottom lip before asking him one last question. "Do you want me, Severus?"

His head nodded slowly. "I do want you, Jessica," he assured. If he never saw her again after today, that was the one thing he wanted her to be sure of. Then, before he could even put the words together in his head, the rest of the words trickled out of his mouth. "I love you and I want you in my life."

Half way between her chest and her throat, Jessica could feel her heart pounding out of control. Her eyes stung as the tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. If she blinked at all, they inevitably would. She never suspected she'd hear him say such powerful words to her.

_I love you and I want you in my life._

The words played over and over in her head until Jessica could no longer keep her eyes open. She quickly pulled her hand away from his and closed her eyes. She felt the warm moisture drip down each side of her face. Touched by the chill of the afternoon wind, the trail of tears turned cold and Jessica opened her eyes to shamefully wipe the tears away.

Snape reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a clean jade coloured handkerchief and held it out to Jessica. "I never thought there would finally come a day where I'd see _you_ cry."

Jessica giggled at her own embarrassment and timidly took the handkerchief. "Thank you," she whispered softly as she dotted beneath her eyes. When she handed the square cloth material back to him, Snape pushed her hands away and nodded his head.

"Keep it," he said. "I've got plenty more."

Jessica looked closely at the black embroidery in the corner of the handkerchief and read his initials out loud. "S. S. How sweet, you're giving me your snot rag."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape demanded. Although his face twisted up in one of his nasty faces again, Jessica was certain she could see a smile beneath the hideous scowl. "That happens to be a fine piece of handcrafted material. If you're really that repulsed I'll take it back."

"No, no, no," she said. "It's perfectly all right, Severus."

She'd done it again. Jessica called him by his first name, and just like the last time, the sound of it warmed his body from head to toe. Damn the power she had to do that! He was supposed to be walking away from her, not allowing himself to be drawn to her fatal attraction.

"No man's ever given me his personalized hankie before." She folded the material in half and gently tucked it in the cuff of her sleeve.

"You deserve much more than an insignificant personalized snot rag," Snape told her. He knew he shouldn't be trying to dazzle her, but his yearning to romance her now was far greater than it ever had been before, and his pain filled decision to walk away from her today was quickly disintegrating. "Perhaps a personalized tour of Hogwarts is in order."

Knowing that Jessica was keen on seeing every inch of the castle, Snape hoped that his offer was one that wouldn't go unappreciated. A moment later her head nodded accepting his offer.

"Well, well, well; the notorious Severus Snape has a soft spot after all." A sweet smile finally appeared on Jessica's face and Snape became overwhelmed with joy to see her take one step closer to him. She walked into his embrace and then delicately moved the strand of hair that had been hanging in his face off to the side. "I can sense what you're thinking right now, Severus," she said in a soft whisper. "Go right ahead and kiss me. I promise I won't hurt you this time." With her lips spread into the slightest jovial smile, Jessica pressed her hands to his chest and closed her eyes as she awaited his kiss.

Across the field dividing the school from the Quidditch pitch there were still several students and teachers scattered around still making their way back up to the school. Snape knew that if he kissed Jessica now, some of them were bound to catch a glimpse of their intimate moment.

He imagined some of the students pointing, laughing, gasping – whatever. It didn't really matter what they did if they saw him kiss her. In all honesty, he hoped that someone would notice. Something about holding Jessica - the most beautiful woman to ever walk the grounds of Hogwarts - made Snape want to proclaim to the whole school that this particular woman was his!

It was the strangest feeling he'd ever felt before. Nonetheless, it was a pleasant feeling. A joyous and blissful feeling. For a man who'd always kept to himself and never bothered to let anyone know his heart actually existed, this feeling was unusual, but quite satisfying. He'd certainly never experienced _that_ before.

His breath caught in his throat and it seemed that Jessica's kiss was all that would be able to revive him. Unwilling to waste any more time, Snape looked down at Jessica's peaceful expression and framed her face in his hands. He hesitated at first but then moved closer to the beckoning of her kiss. Gently placing his lips overtop of hers, Snape pulled her closer to him and indulged in the full experience of claiming her sweet kiss. His hands moved gradually down her neck and over her shoulders.

Her soft velvet dress felt wonderful to his touch. With his body pressed so closely to hers, Snape could feel the warmth of Jessica's body spreading to his. It was warmth he had never experienced before. Although he had been passionate with other women in his past, Snape knew that every taste of passion he shared with Jessica was going to make a world of difference. He'd already told Jessica he loved her, and that was something he'd never told anyone before.

*        *        *

Well, this has been the icebreaker. I hope you've enjoyed "Journey to Passion" so far. Now that Jess and Sevi are on the same page it's time to learn some of those secrets about Jessica… even the ones she's unaware of.

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Formidable Talents

Chapter Six – Formidable Abilities

On Sunday morning Jessica found herself preparing for her guided tour several hours before her guide was even due to arrive at her door. Unable to sleep past the crack of dawn, Jessica sprang out of bed, showered, had breakfast and spent considerable time preparing for the afternoon awaiting her. Severus had promised Jessica a tour of Hogwarts followed by a private lunch in his own chambers. He was expected to be at her quarters any moment now.

Just as she had dozens of times already that morning, Jessica sat down at her vanity and glanced at herself in the mirror again to ensure that her dress selection would fit the likings of the Potions Master. She wore a deep dark green short-sleeved dress that flowed in a slender fit all the way down to the floor. Having a way of knowing that Severus liked green and that he was especially attracted to her, Jessica allowed the dress she wore to smoothly flatter her figure.

The sound of soft knocking on the oak door quickly drew Jessica's attention. Feeling only a little disappointed that it wasn't Severus on the other side of the door, Jessica let out the breath of air she didn't realize she'd been holding and stood to greet her first visitor.

"Come in, Uncle Albus," she called as she made her way to the door.

With a slight high-pitched creak, the door cracked open and Albus Dumbledore casually made his way into the open room. He smiled under his snowy white beard and looked at his grandniece through his spectacles. "My dear Jessica," he began as he smiled. "You look absolutely lovely today." When she reached him, Dumbledore put a hand to Jessica's blush cheek. "Absolutely lovely," he emphasised.

"Thank you, Uncle Albus." Jessica placed her arms gently over his shoulders and gave him a welcoming hug. The long thick hair coming from his beard brushed against her skin and tickled her neck. "It's good to see you again. How was your morning?"

"Oh, quite splendid," he answered cheerfully. "I was delighted to have Severus drop by my office this morning after breakfast."

"You spoke to him?" Jessica exclaimed a little more excitedly than she had intended. A little embarrassed of her odd infatuating behaviour, Jessica turned her head away for a moment and brushed the fanatical smile off her lips. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to sound so-"

"Don't be silly, my dear. I quite enjoy seeing you in such high spirits. Your need for a piece of happiness is quite overdue." Dumbledore nodded slowly and smiled at Jessica's keenness. "Yes, Severus and I spoke for some time. As it was a matter concerning you, I thought it would be best to speak to you today before you see him."

"He's due to arrive any moment now," Jessica told him. "What is it about me that you and he spoke of?" Feeling very anxious to hear what it was that was making her uncle feel so delighted, Jessica led Dumbledore over to the maroon leather upholstered couch and sat down with him. She cupped her hands in her lap and watched him intently. "Did you tell him about my mother or father?"

Dumbledore settled himself into the couch and sighed as he crossed his legs. "Oh no, most certainly not," he assured. "Only you have the right to explain the legacy between your parents."

"How can I?" Jessica questioned. "I don't know who my father is."

"No, you don't," Dumbledore agreed and nodded his head. "However, a name is not significant at this time. It's what you know about him that will help Severus understand your inheritance."

Jessica wrapped her hands around the bare skin of her arms to warm herself. A fire was burning in the corner of the room, but Jessica could barely feel the heat coming from it. "Then you haven't told him about my abnormalities either?"

"Gifts, Jessica," Dumbledore corrected. "Your abilities are not abnormal. There are plenty of witches and wizards who possess the same talents as you do, dear. There certainly isn't another witch or wizard who possess as many abilities as you, but they are all out there. Those abilities are neither abnormal nor unwanted. Unusual or uncommon, yes; but certainly not abnormal. I don't want you to feel like all of this is a burden to you, Jessica." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her and tilted his head in her direction. "Do you understand?" he questioned.

Slowly, Jessica nodded her head and fixed a small smile on her face. "Yes, I understand uncle," she assured. "It's just so overwhelming at times. I just wish I could wake up one morning and be rid of it all. Then perhaps they'll leave me alone."

His head nodded sympathetically. "I know, Dear, I know."

Dumbledore stood up and went to the coffee table next to him. He picked up an empty teacup and saucer and poured a hot cup of tea from the kettle for Jessica. When he brought the steaming cup over to her, he sat back down next to her and put a hand to her arm. "You're nearly freezing, go on and drink up before Severus comes."

Jessica smiled as she accepted the hot drink and thanked her uncle for it. He went sat back into the couch and adjusted his spectacles. "When you feel the time is right, you'll have to tell him about the abilities you possess."

"I suppose I'll have to," Jessica said. "But there's something I don't quite understand."

"And what is that, my dear?" Dumbledore asked curiously. His eyes squinted slightly as he listened to her.

"It's strange, really," she began. "The first three times I met him, I couldn't sense his presence when he was near me. He practically snuck up on me every time, and normally I get a feeling when there's someone around me. Even when I ran right into him in the dungeons, I didn't know he was there until I heard his voice."

"That does sound a bit odd," Dumbledore agreed. "However, I think there's nothing unusual about it. You have a very difficult time sensing my presence when you're unaware that I am near."

"Very true," she continued. "Although half way through our conversation in the garden last week, I all of a sudden started picking up on his emotions. Ever since then I've been able to sense him coming near the Hospital Wing, then disappearing shortly afterwards. I thought I was losing my mind, but then one evening when I felt he was near I peeked my head out the door just in time to see him leaving again."

"Lost the courage he had to speak with you I suppose," Dumbledore guessed.

"Yes," she told him. "There were many things he felt as he was walking away, but not one of those feelings was pleasant. They were all frustrating and painful emotions."

Dumbledore nodded as he came to understand why Severus would make so many attempts to confront Jessica and then walk away from it all. It was a classic Severus Snape battle between his yearning to become noticed and yearning to remain unnoticed.

"Dearest, this may come as no surprise to you, but Severus' purpose of seeing me this morning was to ask my permission to court you."

"To court me?" Jessica repeated after swallowing a half sip of tea. She felt quite surprised that Snape would want to bring the Headmaster into the middle of their growing relationship. "What did you tell him, Uncle?" Jessica set her tea aside and leaned her arms forward over her lap as she anxiously awaited his answer.

Dumbledore's hands went up in front of him and he shrugged. His bottom lip curled downward and then he smiled. "I saw no reason to deny him the privilege. I don't think that just because of who I am to you gives me the right to decide who you can or cannot involve yourself with. After all, Severus is a grown man who's well in his prime, and you've reached an age where thoughts of marriage and starting a family ought to be surfacing. Regardless of what I think, the choice is ultimately yours. If you feel that Severus is worthy of your love, a courtship might be in your best interest." He paused for a moment. After leaning over towards Jessica and pulling his spectacles down his nose, he peered at her eye to eye and lightly pat his hand on her knee a couple of times. "But for what it's worth, I think the two of you will make a marvellous pair." Dumbledore winked at her and took his hand away. 

Jessica cupped her chin in her palm and gently tapped her fingernails against her cheek as she pondered. She looked out the window as a couple of birds flew by and then remembered the small souvenir Severus had given her yesterday. The green handkerchief he had let her keep was sitting on top of her dresser next to the window.

Jessica smoothly extended her hand out towards the dresser and in the next instant she had the handkerchief in her grasp. Dumbledore had watched the small piece of material soar all the way from the dresser into her hand. He then smiled as he watched his grandniece look at Severus' initials in the corner once more.

The memory of seeing Severus smile for the first time as she wiped her tears away played again in Jessica's mind. She loved thinking about that moment. So far it had been the only time Severus hadn't felt angry about one thing or another. At that particular moment just before their kiss, all he had felt was pride and happiness.

"You've certainly managed to capture his heart quickly," Dumbledore mentioned. "Severus' need for affection is long over due. I can't tell you how pleased I am with how you've handled his manner."

"It surly wasn't easy," she said. The corners of Jessica's mouth pulled her lips into a smile and her eyes rolled playfully. "However, you're forgetting one thing, Uncle Albus. You've no need to tell me just how pleased you are. As difficult as you are to read, I _can_ still read you, " Jessica admitted and smiled again. "Ever since I told you I met him in the Hospital Wing you've been anxious for something like this to happen. I couldn't understand why at first, and I suppose I still don't quite understand why you've been so anxious for a spark to ignite between the two of us, but every time his name has been mentioned this last week I've immediately felt a growing sense of excitement coming from your end."

Dumbledore smiled proudly and began to chuckle quietly. "Yes Jessica, I'm very happy to see that Severus has taken a special interest in you. Furthermore I have to admit that I wasn't expecting such an interest to develop so quickly. Such behaviour is quite unusual for Severus."

Jessica's gaze gradually fell to the floor. For the next few moments she was reminded of the fierce emotions that poured out of Snape's heart as he confessed the love he felt for her. The excruciating pain it caused him to say those ten simple, yet loving words was nearly unprecedented. There was something more that just the fear of losing her that had to be responsible for such fierce emotions.

"His emotions are growing stronger, Uncle," Jessica began in a soft voice only a notch louder than a whisper. "I tried my hardest to shield myself like you taught me, but other than the emotions I sensed from my father last summer, I've never felt anything so powerful before. It pained me to tears when Severus told me how he felt. I've never experienced the sensation of such love mixed with hate and anger all at the same time. If this is the way I'm going to make him feel every time we're together, I don't see how either of us will survive the relationship, especially if I continue to become even more sensitive to his emotions. Frankly, I don't know how I survived the summer. If it hadn't been for Professor Quirrell, I don't think I would have."

"If there's one thing you need to know about your father, it's that he will never intentionally endanger your life, Jessica," Dumbledore ensured. "At least not yet. Not until the intentions Lord Voldemort has for you are complete."

"And then I'll be as useless to him as my mother was," she quickly concluded. The anger that sounded in Jessica's voice was still just as intense as had been over the summer when she had first been brought to Hogwarts after witnessing the Death Eaters take only a couple of seconds to mercilessly murder her mother.

Dumbledore nodded his head patiently and closed his eyes for a short moment. Before speaking, he took a deep breath and lifted his pointer finger importantly. "Do you remember, Jessica, when I told you that Severus knows plenty about adapting to changes in one's lifestyle?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "I know what kind of changes he's gone through. He used to be one of them."

"One of who?" Dumbledore asked childishly, pretending not to know the blatantly obvious answer. He tangled his finger in the length of his silver beard and revealed a hint of a smile.

Jessica saw right through his act of ignorance and frowned at his unwillingness to be straight with her. "Come on Uncle," she said seriously. "I know you know exactly what I'm talking about. Severus said some things to me yesterday that gave me sufficient enough reasons to believe that he used to be a Death Eater, just like my blood father."

"No," Dumbledore said immediately and raised his finger once again at her. His smile disappeared and the look in his crystal blue eyes turned serious. Jessica knew right away she had said something wrong. If she hadn't, Dumbledore's emotions never would have taken such a drastic change in such a short instant. "Severus was never anything like your father. There are many things your father did that Severus would have given his life to stop himself from doing, and in a sense, that's exactly what he did. Severus risked his life to break free of the circle surrounding and devoting themselves to the Dark Lord. Your father will never break free, he'll never change, and he'll never demonstrate the paternal love and affection you deserve. He's chosen to reserve the vastness of his emotional commitments solely for the Dark Arts. He's dedicated his life to assist in the growth and strengthening of Voldemort. And as unique and as much as you are loved and cherished by others, your entire existence is evidence of that dedication."

"Severus doesn't know who my father is, does he?" Jessica questioned.

"No," Dumbledore's head shook. "No, I don't believe he does. He was still quite young when you were born. Until last summer, your existence has been kept secret even from the majority of the remaining Death Eaters."

Jessica gave an understanding nod and pressed her head into the back of the couch. She lifted her eyes to the ceiling and took a moment to give some serious thought as to whether or not she wanted Snape to learn the name of the Death Eater who illegitimately brought her into the world of magic solely for the purpose of using her for the formidable talents she possessed in order to serve the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts by standing up and looking down at Jessica judiciously. His head nodded back and forth a couple of times before he spoke to her. "Because of who you are Jessica, you will be sought after by the dark wizards day by day until the time comes where your powers will no longer be of use to them. And we both know that such a day may never come in your lifetime. Therefore it will be necessary for you to remain by the side of a wizard capable of protecting you from this danger. You understand that now, don't you?"

"Yes," Jessica softly said with a boldly affirmative nod. After all that had happened over the summer, Jessica now understood how necessary it was for her to have a wizard to protect her at all times.

Arrogantly believing that she could take care of herself resulted in a situation that only led to the cruel cold-hearted murder of her mother, Espiranza Van Eden. Jessica's eyes fell to the floor and a memory quickly flashed before her eyes.

During the middle of the night, three dark wizards barged into her mother's home in London. Their presence awakened Jessica at once. However, as little time as it took for Jessica to realize that they were there for her, it was already too late. She opened her bedroom door in just enough time to see a Death Eater pull his wand from his robes and point it at her mother who had emerged from her own bedroom only seconds earlier. The bolt of blinding green light struck Espiranza's heart and sucked the life out of her in an instant. That was the last thing Jessica remembered before awakening in the presence where she first heard her father's cold malevolent voice. Although he was weak, Jessica could still feel the emotions of sheer evil pouring out of him.

"I won't be around forever to protect you," Dumbledore continued, "I don't fancy the idea of it either. To restrict you to the grounds of Hogwarts for that many years wouldn't be fair." His hands rose in consideration and he shrugged his shoulders again. "Severus knows enough to know how to protect you from those who will never cease to track you down. I would die a very peaceful man if I knew you had a man like Severus by your side."

"Is that what you told him this morning?" Jessica asked inquisitively. Jessica stood up from her seat on the couch when she saw that Dumbledore was beginning to walk towards the door.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore replied. "But I'm sure he got the picture." A clever smile spread across his face and he winked at his grandniece as she walked at his side.

"And what did he think of your subtle hint?" Jessica asked.

Dumbledore stopped and turned around to face her. The smile was still spread across his jolly face. "You're the empath my dear, not me. Perhaps _you_ can enlighten _me_ once he has been indulged in your abilities."

"Perhaps I will," Jessica said. "I told him yesterday that I could sense his emotions," she confessed. 

"Well I suppose that's a start," he told her.

A moment later, Jessica took a breath in through her mouth and held it as she remembered how she had used her powers to force him into expressing his true feelings. "Yesterday I did something to him that I shouldn't have," she admitted. "I bewitched him into telling me how he truly felt about me. The feelings were there inside of him and it was driving me mad that he wouldn't just admit that he wanted to be with me. I know I shouldn't have done it, it was awfully selfish of me, but I had to hear him say the words."

Dumbledore knew that deep down inside, Snape needed to hear the words, too. He also knew that it wasn't selfishness that drove Jessica into bewitching him.

"Of course I'm going to have to tell him what I'd done to him," Jessica continued, "but I'm quite certain he isn't going to be very happy about it."

"You know Jessica," he began with his finger held out in front of himself. "I don't want you to be afraid of telling him about any of the abilities you possess. As I said before, in the wizarding world these gifts are uncommon, but not abnormal. I can guarantee you that Severus won't stop feeling the way he does for you once you tell him."

She nodded in appreciation and then held her arms out to give Dumbledore a hug. "Thank you, Uncle." He squeezed her tightly and pat her back a couple of times. "Thank you so much."

*        *        *

Up next we'll see how the first date goes. Then, more about Jessica's father. After that I've got plenty of suspense to throw in before the end of the school year. Enjoy!


	7. Wizards, Wands and the Waltz

Chapter Seven – Wizards, Wands and the Waltz

"How long will you be staying at Hogwarts?"

As they leisurely walked down the corridors of the castle, Jessica kept her hands wrapped tightly around Severus' right arm and hugged herself as closely to him as possible after hearing his question. As far as she knew, it was Dumbledore's belief that she would be staying at Hogwarts until she had a husband to take her elsewhere.

"I'm not really sure," Jessica told him instead. When she looked at him she was tempted to tell him what her uncle had told her earlier that morning, but then figured that it was too soon to let Severus in on her deal with needing a protector upon leaving Hogwarts. "As things stand now, I'll be here at least until the Aurors are able to find and imprison the men who killed my mother last summer. Although as long as they're unconstrained they'll be looking for me, waiting for the perfect time to take me back to-"

Severus dropped his hand on top of hers when she paused. Her troubled eyes fell to the floor and she sighed at her frustration. Obviously whatever it was that she wanted to tell him was becoming a little more difficult than she'd first anticipated.

"Don't bother with it," he told her. "You don't need to tell me where. It's probably none of my business."

"No," Jessica stopped and turned to face him. She took both of his hands in her own and pressed their fold against her chest. "That isn't it at all," she assured. "I don't know where it was that I was taken. It could have been Siberia for all I know. My uncle doesn't know either." Jessica let out a small sigh and then clapped her hand once over top of his wishing that she could muster the courage it would take in order to ask Severus if he knew where it was that the Death Eaters had their hide outs. "I suppose if he did this would all be over by now." She looked up into his dark eyes and cautiously thought of the words she wanted to say to him. "Severus, since we met in the Hospital Wing, how much has my uncle told you about me?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Not much," he answered. "Only that you are Guinevere's granddaughter and that you were raised in Muggle London before you were orphaned last summer."

The sudden look of shock on Jessica's face took Snape by surprise. Her shaken reaction had him feeling like he'd broken her heart already. The grip she had around his hands loosened and she nearly let go of him.

"What is it, Jessica?" Snape questioned as he took his hands and cupped each of them around her elbows to hold her still. "Is that not true?"

Her head shook gently. "He only meant that my mother's passed away. Isn't that so?" she asked. "He didn't say that my father's dead, too?"

Snape's head nodded back and forth. "No, he only said that you were orphaned." He squinted curiously at her concern and pulled her a little bit closer to him. "What does it matter if your father's still alive? You said you don't know who he is, or even care what his name is. Have I been mistaken?"

Taking Severus by the hand again, Jessica walked him over to the edge of the corridor where there was a bench and sat down with him. She folded her hands in her lap and looked out into the courtyard where there were a couple of students in robes sitting with their study books. Before any of the students could see him, Snape pulled his hand away from Jessica and sat back.

"It is true, I don't know who my father is. I never want to know who he is either, so if my uncle ever mentions his name I never want you to repeat it back to me. Is that clear, Severus?" Jessica's full emerald green eyes looked deep into his own dark eyes and effortlessly captivated his attention. He nodded at her and then wondered if Jessica was going to tell him why such a seemingly ridiculous thing was so important to her. What harm could come from knowing one's own parents?

Sensing Snape's curiosity, Jessica decided that it might be best if she told him what it was he wanted to know. After all, out of all the professors of Hogwarts, he was the one most likely to understand her reasons.

"I know very few things about my father," Jessica began. "However, what I do know is enough to make me hate him more than anything. He's a cruel, selfish man and he hasn't got a dot of love within his heart. He raped my mother so that she would conceive his child who would share the same blood and powers as Albus Dumbledore. With abilities such as those, my father's intentions are to one day use me to serve his master."

With her last remark, Snape's mouth opened slightly and he turned his eyes away for a brief moment. "Your father is a follower?" he asked slowly.

Jessica nodded her head and watched as a couple of older students walked past. Once they were out of hearing range, Jessica returned her attention to Severus and settled his curiosity. "If you mean a Death Eater, yes. My father is one of Voldemort's followers."

It made sense now why she didn't want to have anything to do with her father. It had been the Death Eaters who'd murdered Espiranza Van Eden. And since Snape wasn't sure of whether or not Jessica knew that he had once been a Death Eater himself, he remained silent and took her arm again as he stood her up and continued to walk with her down the corridor. Even though he was sure such a thing wouldn't surprise her, the last thing he wanted to do was force Jessica into being reminded of her father every time she looked at him. Now that he had her, he was going to do everything he could to keep her. He loved her too much already, and love was something he never would have permitted himself to fall into before.

Little did Severus know how Jessica could sense every tiny emotion that passed through him. She knew he'd once been a Death Eater, she knew he loved her, and she knew how terrified he was of disappointing her. With a warm and soothing pat over his arm, Jessica smiled up at him and then intertwined her fingers with his. "You needn't be so worried, Severus," she began. "My uncle assured me that you're no longer one of them. It doesn't bother me at all anymore that you once were. My uncle trusts you with his life, and because of that, I do too."

"He's told you already," Snape assumed and continued walking without looking her way.

"No," Jessica said, much to his surprise.

The astonishment forced him to stop and look at her again. "Then how did you know?" he asked. There were many ways she could have found out. Madam Pomfrey knew, several of the students knew, or perhaps she'd just gathered the information herself by means of observing his dark attire, his sour behaviour and his fancy for the Dark Arts.

"You told me," she answered.

"_I_ told you?" he repeated and looked at her through the narrow slits of his eyes. "What are you talking about, Jessica? I have never told you anything of the sort."

"Falsehood, evil, and despair," she said, reminding him of the words he'd used to describe his life before he'd been saved by Dumbledore. "The things you said to me yesterday didn't make it sound like your association with dark wizards was at all minimal. And in addition to that, I could sense a lot of hatred coming from you when you spoke of your past. Your anger was directed at them and at their leader, Voldemort."

Snape blew a loose strand of hair out of his view and then tucked the hair behind his ear. "Perhaps," he began. "Nearly everyone I speak to sense loathing emotions, and it's a damn accurate assumption, too."

"No, Severus," Jessica said and shook her head. She placed her hands on either side of his hips and looked deep into his eyes. "You don't understand. I wasn't kidding you yesterday when I said I can sense your thoughts. My empathic and telepathic abilities are very real. They are a part of the abilities my father intended for me to have."

"You've been reading my mind all along," Snape assumed, sounding quite disturbed by learning this new information. "Every thought and every feeling," he continued, as he grew angrier. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that before? For bloody sakes Jessica, that's a personal violation!"

"Severus!" Jessica called out in offence. She let go of his arms and took one step away from him. Her eyebrows curved down in anger and she looked him in the eye for a moment.

Just as a gust of cold wind swept down the corridor, Jessica wrapped her hands around her arms to block her bare skin from the cold. Snape crossed his arms over his chest and looked back at Jessica with the same expression as if waiting for an innocent speech, an explanation or perhaps just an apology.

"I haven't read your mind once!" Jessica confessed.

"You just said you're a telepath," he reminded. "What exactly are you playing at?"

"Let me explain," Jessica said sternly. "I _am_ a telepath, but in order to read your mind I have to want to do it. It hasn't always been that way, but a long time ago my uncle taught me how to control my telepathic ability so that I could keep myself from hearing the thoughts of everyone within a few meters of me. When I was a child there was nothing I could do to keep myself from doing it. It was overwhelming and extremely exhausting. However, since my uncle started working with me I've always asked permission to read one's mind," she said. "You're right, it is a personal violation otherwise."

Just then, the trio of his least favorite first year Gryffindor students strolled by. The youngest, Hermione Granger was babbling on about some of Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration homework. The other two, Ron and Harry, were both walking on either side of her but didn't appear to be listening to a word she was saying. Snape noticed that Ron was walking with his jaw hanging open and was looking keenly at Jessica while he passed her. Harry was looking very oddly at Snape until the professor's lip curled up in a snarl and drove the young boy's stare elsewhere.

Snape watched the three of them until they exited into the courtyard and then looked back at Jessica's studious expression. "And what of your empathic abilities?" he quizzed, using the same cold petrifying voice he used when he challenged his students to tricky questions. "Have you the same ability to block _that_ as well?"

Jessica decided to disregard the disrespectful tone he was using with her. She knew all along that he wasn't going to like being placed in such a vulnerable position. "It's not as easy," she finally admitted. "Some people are especially easy to block, others are a great deal harder. Then there are those who I can't block no matter how hard I try."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "And which category do I fit?" he asked, although he had a gut feeling he already knew the answer.

Jessica knew she didn't have to tell him. Instead he looked out towards the courtyard and nodded her head in the direction the three Gryffindors had gone. "The girl, you hate that you can never catch her off guard or ask her a question to which she does not have an answer." 

When Jessica looked back at him he showed her one tiny nod to ensure her that her assumption was correct. "Go on," he instructed.

Jessica stepped around him and took his hand back into her own. "The boy with the glasses, you hate that you feel obligated to watch out for him. Even more than that, you hate that he may never understand why. Then there was the boy with the red hair. You disapprove of the way he looked at me." Jessica smiled at him and then stepped up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "It made you jealous."

Still unsure of how to respond to all of this, Snape tried hard not to think of anything at all. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but feel a little bit vulnerable and perhaps even embarrassed for some of the thoughts he had come up with earlier.

For instance, when he first saw her that afternoon, his first thought was of how much he fancied the way she looked. Her dress was beautiful and flattered her body perfectly. Such attractiveness drew instant sexual desire. He wanted to take her. The very appearance of her made him want to call off the tour and confine Jessica to her chambers so that he could ravish her until the following morning.

"What ever you feel I can feel, too," Jessica continued. "However, I have a particularly difficult time sensing my uncle's emotions. Even when I'm trying to sense his emotions I sometimes can't do it. You, on the other hand," Jessica smiled up at Severus and gently ran her finger across his brow to move his hair from falling in his face. "When I first met you I couldn't sense anything from you at all, then all of a sudden I couldn't help but sense your every single emotion. It's remarkable, really."

"Is that a meagre way of calling me a 'simple minded' man?" Severus asked, still feeling uncomfortable with the entirety of this situation.

"No," Jessica assured. "Not at all. You're a very strong-minded man. I can't explain why your emotions have suddenly come across so effectively, but it's nothing to do with being simple minded. I've met several foolish people in my time and their emotional strength is just as unique as any other. I can tell you one thing though; you're just as strong as my uncle is. It just so happens that he has the ability to block me from receiving the vastness of his emotions."

Snape merely raised an eyebrow and filled his head with the usual abundance of gloomy thoughts and turned back into the grumpy Hogwarts Potions Master. "A part of what makes the Headmaster unconquerable is his ability to control and not be controlled by his opponents… even if they are only playing simple mind games."

"I'm not playing any mind games, Severus," Jessica corrected. "It's simply an ability I have which was given to me by my father. He doesn't intend for this to be a harmless ability, but it is right now. I've never used my abilities to gain advantage over anyone, nor to cause anyone to feel embarrassed as you are now."

Silence fell upon them.

Jessica allowed for him to think in peace and quiet until they could be alone again. The next corridor they walked down was long, empty and far narrower than the rest had been. Jessica and Snape could both hear their footsteps echoing as they walked.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked him.

"There's something I want to show you," Snape told her. "It's just up ahead, the Headmaster said you'll probably like it."

Wherever it was that Severus was taking her, Jessica could sense that it wasn't somewhere he was accustomed to going. He actually dreaded having to make the trip when an occasion called for it. Nonetheless, Jessica intended to enjoy every moment of her tour. She hoped that her guide would enjoy each moment as well.

A ways down the narrow hallway, Snape stopped at a large pair of solid oak doors. They must have reached up at least twenty feet. He took his wand from his robes and pointed it at the rusty old lock on the doors. He muttered a spell and the doors clicked open.

On the other side of the doors, which creaked very loudly as Snape pushed them open, was a large marble tiled ballroom complete with numerous instruments in the far corner. Each instrument was covered with tatty looking cloth on which lay a thin sheet of dust.

A crystal chandelier hung delicately from the centre of the ceiling and sparkled in the sunlight coming from the brass paned skylight windows above. All across the ceiling there were authentic paintings of witches and wizards holding their wands amidst the cosmic stars and planets.

Each corner of the ballroom had a silver statue of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By the side of each statue was the representing animal. There was the lion curled up next to the feet of Godric Gryffindor, a badger standing on its hind legs next to Helga Hufflepuff, a raven perched on the shoulder of Rowena Ravenclaw, and nearest to Jessica and Snape, Salazar Slytherin stood proudly with the a long snake wrapping itself around his arms and shoulders.

Jessica looked curiously at Salazar Slytherin and the snake he had wrapped around in his hands. The captivating glare of his eyes seemed to be burning right into her own. For a moment Jessica couldn't take her eyes from the statue. It was as if she'd seen his face once before.

Behind her, Jessica could hear Snape's footsteps nearing her. Once they stopped she felt him place his warm hands over her shoulders. He massaged her gently and then leaned his head over her shoulder. Some of his long black hair brushed against her skin and left a tickling sensation behind.

With his lips no less than an inch from her ear, Severus took in a breath of air and then spoke softly to her. "Do you know who that is?" he questioned just before he pushed her hair over to her opposite shoulder and reached his lips even closer to kiss the nape of her neck.

Jessica closed her eyes as she let Severus dot her with soft tiny kisses. Her hand reached up to touch his and she nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I've seen him somewhere before."

As he continued to dot his lips along her neck, Severus chuckled teasingly at her. "You can't have seen him before, Jessica," he ensured. "They've all been dead for a millennia. You aren't _that_ old, are you?"

"No," Jessica answered with a soft giggle. "But I have seen him before. In a dream perhaps." Maybe that was why his face looked so familiar. Jessica had been having an outrageous number of dreams and nightmares since her mother had died. Not one of them made a lick of sense, but she still remembered the places she was at and the faces she saw. She was sure she'd even recognize voices if she heard them for real.

"How long have you been dreaming about dead men?" Severus asked teasingly.

Jessica turned around to show Severus the charming smile she had spread across her face. He loved to see her looking into his eyes when she smiled so sweetly. "I'm serious, Severus." Jessica took one last look into the eyes of Salazar Slytherin's statue and tried hard to remember where she'd seen that face before. "Why did Uncle Albus tell you I'd fancy this room?" she asked curiously. "Did he want me to see this statue, or did he want you to show me how well you dance?"

Suddenly every one of Snape's emotions began to scream with hesitation. He backed an inch or two away from Jessica and looked back and forth around at the statues in each corner. "I don't dance," he assured.

Jessica smiled schemingly at him and began swaying her hips back and forth as she tried to near him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Then why did you agree to bring me here, Severus?" Just as she began to swing his body alongside her own, Snape pulled her hands off of his body and clamped her fists at his chest.

"To show you the paintings on the ceiling," he made up. "What does it matter? You've seen it now, so why don't we move on?" Snape let go of one of her hands and then proceeded to head towards the doors with one hand still in his.

Jessica didn't budge. Instead she pulled him back into position and smiled up at him again. "Did my uncle perhaps tell you how much I enjoy dancing?"

"No," Snape told her. "He didn't mention it."

"Well then why don't we? Come on, I'll show you."

This time when Jessica went to move, Snape stood with his feet firmly planted to the floor. "I didn't say I don't know how to dance, I said I _don't_ dance."

"And why not?" Jessica asked curiously. "There's no one else watching," she said and looked around the empty room. "Except perhaps these guys." She pointed at each of the statues in the corner and then smiled back up at Severus. "I know you're only afraid of being seen. I promise I'll let you know if anyone comes near the ballroom."

"This is hardly a waltz provoking atmosphere," he opposed.

Again, Jessica looked around the room and began nodding her head. She took a look at the orchestra of instruments sitting along the wall and then gradually began nodding her head. "Hmm, you're absolutely right," she agreed and then looked back at him. "Make the instruments play."

Snape began laughing under his breath. "I won't," he assured.

Jessica knowledgeably raised both of her eyebrows at him and then spun around to face the instruments. "Fine, then I will."

At that moment, Snape's mouth opened as he continued to laugh. "And exactly how do you think you can do that? You haven't got a-"

Before he could finish, Snape saw Jessica raise her hands and point them towards the instruments. A second later the cloth covers lifted up off of the instruments and piled in a corner next to Godric Gryffindor's statue. Then, a split second later, the instruments began to play all on their own.

With a look of satisfaction spread across her face, Jessica turned back around to see a most bewildered look on the professor's face. He tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes. "You haven't got a wand," he noticed. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten me."

Jessica smiled proudly as she took a bow and curtsied. "An old family secret," was all she told him.

Snape slowly began nodding his head. "Impressive," he said softly.

"Now we can dance." Jessica took her position with him again and soothingly rubbed her fingers into his shoulder.

"No Jessica," Snape grumbled. "I don't dance, and nothing you can do will make me."

He wasn't terribly objected to dancing with her. Jessica could sense it. His refusal was purely based on the risk of being seen by another professor, or even worse, one of the students.

Slowly, Jessica let her hand slide down the front of his black jacket until she had his hand in her grip again. She looked deep into his eyes and gave him a gentle squeeze. "You're wrong about that," she told him. "Dance with me, Severus."

Her voice echoed inside of his head. His body went so numb he could feel the blood flowing through his veins as if it had thickened. Jessica knew she shouldn't have, but at least this was a harmless way of proving that she had the power to make him do anything she asked him to.

Snape reached his hands up to his collar and unfastened his cloak. A moment later he hastily threw the material aside and pulled Jessica into his arms. He held her hand out and then instantly began leading her into the waltz.


	8. A Call in the Night

Chapter Eight – A Call in the Night

If it wasn't Jessica's prevailing ability to bewitch him, it was the sensual look in her emerald eyes that persuaded Snape to dance with her. It had made her happy and to let her enjoy herself today was his top priority.

"You weren't kidding," Jessica began. She looked up into his dark eyes and let the friendly twinkle in her eyes dazzle him. "You really are a wonderful dancer."

He moaned low in his throat and gently raised an eyebrow. "Just promise me one thing," he said in a deep velvety voice. "_Never_ do that to me again."

A small hand reached to the side of his neck and Jessica placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just wanted to hold you close for a little while."

As the music slowed, Jessica nestled the side of her head against his shoulder and smoothly ran her hand up and down his chest. She breathed softly and listened to the beating of his heart.

His body was warm. When Severus wrapped his arms around her body Jessica closed her eyes and cuddled herself in his tender embrace. She felt him kiss the top of her head and then rest his cheek upon her. Each breath he took, Jessica could feel. Every time she heard his heart beat within his chest, Jessica felt more at peace in the comfort and security of his embrace.

This must have been the care and protection Dumbledore knew Severus would give his beloved grandniece. No one had ever held Jessica so closely before. His embrace had a way of making her feel like he was all around her. Like she had bewitched him earlier, Severus' warm and loving embrace, his overwhelming presence and his soft dotting kisses put a spell on Jessica. She didn't know why she was letting him get away with kissing only the top of her head when she could easily look up into his dark eyes and let him plant one luscious kiss after another on her lips. After all, that _is_ what she wanted.

Then, as if he had been reading her mind, Severus glided his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze. He looked serious, genuine and passionate all at the same time. Jessica couldn't help feeling as if her body was melting in to his.

She didn't know what he was waiting for. He was desperate to kiss her, to touch her and to somehow show her how much he loved her without saying a single word.

Unable to wait any longer, Jessica reached her hands up to touch his face and then pulled herself closer to the beckoning of his lips. Her eyes closed and then she felt his lips finally touch her own.

Before he could really kiss her, an unexpected sound coming from one of the instruments grabbed Snape's attention. He looked over at the instruments just as they began to play out of control. Jessica jumped at the sudden clatter and twisted her neck around to see what had happened.

Snape thought someone had tampered with the instruments, but there was no one in the room with them. Jessica was sure of it.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin is going on?" Snape asked her as he pulled his wand out from his robes. He pointed it at the orchestra and commanded for it to stop. A bolt of white light rippled through the room and a split second later the room was silent.

Just as he was putting his wand back into its place, Snape looked at Jessica and a startled expression appeared on his face. At that moment Jessica's entire body felt cold, like an icy hand had touched her.

"Peeves!" Snape howled and pointed his wand just behind Jessica. "Get away from her!" he demanded.

Jessica turned her head to look over her shoulder and a shiver raced up her spine as her eyes met those of the reckless ghost known as Peeves the Poltergeist. He rolled his eyes around and laughed loudly at her before sweeping right through her body. Jessica let out a scream that echoed throughout the room. The loud bolts of magic that escaped the tip of Snape's wand quickly drowned her screams out.

Each blast missed Peeves by only a few inches. The ghost laughed and laughed as he fluttered around the room. "Ha ha ha! I saw you dancing! I saw you kissing! Wait until I tell them! Ha ha ha!"

Snape pointed his wand one last time at Peeves and then a blast finally struck him. Peeves let out a tiny yelp and then his transparent body disappeared through the roof and the echoing of his voice slowly faded.

Snape hurried over to Jessica's side and put a hand over her shoulder. She was breathing heavily and her hands we clutched against her chest. Her heart was pounding fiercely and the immense anger she sensed from the professor made her head spin.

"Are you all right, Jessica?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she answered and put her hands down by her side. "I'm fine. It just felt so strange when he went through me. It frightened me when I couldn't sense him near me. I've never seen a ghost close up before."

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him," Snape assured. Jessica knew he meant it, too. The way Peeves angered and frustrated him was beyond ordinary. "Unfortunately the only sort of pain I can inflict on him is somewhat like a common bee-sting."

Jessica laughed courteously and pushed her locks of hair behind her shoulders. "I've never been stung by a bee," she admitted.

"You're very lucky for that," Severus said and took her hand. "Come on, we'll go have something to eat."

*        *        *

It was late in the evening when Severus walked Jessica back to her quarters. They stood outside of her door to say good night, and before leaving, Severus gave her one last kiss before returning to the dungeons of Slytherin. Jessica watched him leave and then went into her room to change into some nightclothes.

After brushing her teethe and combing her hair, Jessica put on a blue pair of silk pyjama pants that had a long-sleeved button shirt to match. It was cold in her room, but once she crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin, Jessica felt as warm as she had back in the ballroom when she had Severus' arms wrapped around her. It wasn't nearly as cozy alone in her bed as it was in his embrace, but the excitement of her day had Jessica looking forward to a good night's sleep.

It was only a minute or two after her head hit the pillow that Jessica fell fast asleep. The only sound in the entire room came from the crackling of the dying flames in the fireplace. All other sounds came from the voices she heard in her dreams or nightmares. There was scarcely a night where Jessica could sleep and not be awoken by her nightmares.

Ever since the night her mother was murdered the nightmares would come. She'd see the faces, hear the voices and relive the pain the Death Eaters had caused her.

"_I'm coming for you, Jessica_… _Soon we will be together… Soon we will rule together… Soon you will meet the Master… Get ready for me… I'm closer than you think_… _Can you feel me, child?_"

Jessica's head tossed vigorously back and forth against her pillow. She breathed heavily as the dark voice repeated over and over inside her head. The voice did feel close, but it wasn't a voice she recognized. The voice she heard now was different from the ones she had been hearing in previous dreams. Although it sounded slightly weak, Jessica was certain that none of the other voices she heard in her dreams sounded so malevolent and spiteful.

"_Can you feel me?_" the voice demanded again.

Her head began to nod. "Yes," she answered in her sleep. Her entire body seared in pain. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her hands clutched around the edges of her pillow and squeezed into tight fists.

"_Now see me!_" she heard him whisper.

Something forced Jessica to open her eyes from her slumber. Her bedroom had disappeared and the fire had gone out. The only source of light now came from in front of her. Like a shimmering glow in the dark, Jessica could make out the shape of a hooded being floating above her. Now wide-awake and looking straight into the hollow face of a dark cloaked phantom, she realized that this time she hadn't been dreaming. The evil she felt in its presence was overwhelming and terrified her far more than anything else ever had.

Unable to move an inch, Jessica tried to let a scream escape from her lungs, only her throat was clogged with fear and disbelief. The phantom hovered only a few feet above her bed and breathed so heavily, Jessica could feel the warmth of his breath on her face.

"Come with me, Jessica." The phantom slowly drifted down her bed and pulled her up by her hands. "We have plenty of work to do."

"No," she whimpered and tried to hold herself back. She knew that the work he had in mind only involved the death of her Uncle Albus and the search of omnipotent power for the return of Lord Voldemort. That was why she had been born, but that wasn't what Jessica was going to allow.

"Come now!" he demanded again.

Jessica looked into the hollow face of the cloaked phantom and held herself back. "No," she said again. "No!" As loudly and as powerfully as she could, Jessica forced the phantom to let go of her and thought for a way she could use to drive him away.

He let go of Jessica's wrists only to grab her around her waist. His hand touched the bare skin of her back, and then she felt the pain again. The same pain the Death Eaters had inflicted on her while holding her captive.

Jessica could feel a burning sensation beginning to swelter in the small of her back. Loud excruciating howls escaped from her mouth as the pain intensified. It felt as if she had been splashed by molten lava. It burned her deeply for a number of seconds and then the phantom released Jessica. His claw-like fingernails scraped her skin as he dropped her back onto the bed with a small thud.

Jessica clutched the small of her back with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut as the burning pain began to ease. Her cries of agony sounded in short gasps and her teethe grinded together as the pain finally ceased.

When she opened her eyes the room was empty. The fire had burned out and there wasn't a soul anywhere around her. Everything was quiet, except for Jessica's short-winded gasps for air. Still frightened and still suffering the pain the phantom had caused her, Jessica stumbled out of her bed and raced to put on her dressing gown and slippers before dashing out the door.

She didn't know how he had done it or where he had gone, but Jessica had to tell someone that Lord Voldemort had entered Hogwarts.

*        *        *

The fierce pounding on his door startled Snape from his slumber and the glass bottle of Wizard's Ale that was still in his hand slipped and crashed to the floor. Snape sat up from the couch and eyed his door curiously while he wondered if the loud knocking had only been his imagination. Hardly anyone ever knocked on his door, especially not after three in the morning.

_Knock, knock, knock_, he heard again.

"Severus?"

The panic that sounded in Jessica's voice had Snape on his feet and rushing towards the door in two seconds flat. "Jessica?" He hurried to open the door and let her into his room.

Her eyes were red and her cheeks had tears trickling down to her chin. "Severus, thank God." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her body. When she pulled back from him she looked at his clothes and the mess the Wizard's Ale had made on the floor. He was still fully dressed in his black robes and the glass from the bottle had shattered into a hundred pieces. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Snape looked at the shattered glass and quickly made it vanish with the wave of his wand. "No big deal," he said after the mess had disappeared. "What's wrong, Jessica? Why are you crying?"

"He was here, he was on my bed," she stuttered. "I could feel him breathing, I could feel him touch me and-!"

"Who?" Snape demanded and took Jessica's wrists into his hands. "Who was in your room?"

Jessica hastily rubbed her tears and looked away as she tried to describe the strange feeling of her visitor's presence. "I can't prove it was really him, perhaps it was just a ghost or an entity or some sort of hallucination, but I'm certain it was _him_. It was Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Snape repeated. His head slowly shook back and forth in confusion. "I don't understand how that could be, Jessica. Come sit by the fire and tell me what's happened."

The room was already warm, but Jessica followed him to the couch next to the fire and sat next to him with her knees curled up against her chest. She kicked her slippers off and then tucked her feet beneath Snape's leg. His arms cradled tenderly around her body and his fingers began massaging her head.

Being so close to him took her fear away. With her eyes closed and her head resting on his chest, Jessica told Severus about the nightmares she had been having. She told him what the Death Eaters had done to her over the summer and how she could feel the pain reoccur in her sleep.

"Have you already told the Headmaster what happened tonight?" Snape asked once she'd finished telling him what she had seen looming over her bed less than a half hour ago.

"No," Jessica answered. "I wanted to see you first. There's something I want to show you." Jessica slowly stood up and faced him.

The stone floor was cold on her bare feet, but it felt good in comparison to the intense infernal feeling that scorched her back earlier. Although the long scratches that ran up her back still stung, the small of her back that had been burning now felt like nothing had harmed it at all.

Jessica untied the belt around her robe. She let it fall to the floor and then reached her hands up along both sides of the robe and then pulled it back over her shoulders. Snape watched the heavy robe fall down her arms and then onto the floor overtop of the matching belt.

"Now answer me yes or no," Jessica began as she turned her back to him. "Do you know what this means?" she asked and lifted her shirt just enough to show him the small of her back. A moment ago it had been burning black, but the oval shaped design ceased to harm her and was beginning to fade.

He looked at the unique black mark she had on the small of her back and then saw drips of blood flowing from further up her back. Snape reached his hand out to touch her skin and then looked at the blood on his fingertips.

"My God, Jessica. You're bleeding." He stood up quickly and went to lift her pyjama shirt enough to see where the blood was coming from.

"The mark, Severus!" Jessica reminded and stopped him from looking anywhere else but at the small of her back. "Please, there isn't much time left. Have you seen anything like it before?"

He couldn't quite understand it yet, but right now the mark on her back was superior to the wounds above. Snape looked carefully at the mark and knew almost instantly where it had come from. No larger than the palm of his hand, the distinguishing mark symbolized everything the Dark Arts stood for. Although he had never seen an identical mark, Snape knew that there was only one wizard who branded his people with such a mark.

Voldemort.

"It's a Dark Mark," he finally said.

Jessica could hear him standing up from the couch and then turned her head to watch him walk until he was standing in front of her. "Only Voldemort himself could brand you with a Dark Mark."

He started to unbutton his black jacket. Jessica watched him as he pulled each button from its place and then pull his arms out through the sleeves. He threw the garment onto the couch and was left wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a high collar. Snape began unbuttoning his shirt at the cuffs. A moment later he rolled up his left sleeve and crossed his arm in front of him with his fist touching his chest. Jessica looked at his arm curiously and ran her fingertips along his bare skin.

"Am I supposed to see something?" she asked.

Snape nodded his head slowly. "If Voldemort did in fact return or wish to summon his followers you would see a similar mark burning black right here," he said and traced Jessica's finger right where the Dark Lord had burned the sign into him. "You can't see it now, but it can never be removed. It'll always burn just like yours when he wishes to summon us to his side."

"When was the last time you saw it burn?"

Snape vaguely shook his head once. "More than a decade ago. How long have you had this one?"

Jessica let go of her shirt and then turned back around. "Since I was a child. For the first three years of my life my father held my mother and I captive. Before I was even born my mother was presumed dead, but all the while she was under the Imperius curse. It was when she finally broke out of the curse that we escaped and Apparated back to London.

"I don't remember very much of my life before we escaped, but what I do remember gives me all the reasons I need to justify never wanting to learn the name of my father. He was cruel to my mother, he was cruel to me and the last time I ever saw his face was when he held me down in front of Voldemort and let him stain me with this mark. I cried for my mother and I'm thankful for it. Seeing me in such pain gave her the strength she needed to break free of the curse."

Severus was only a boy when he had first heard about the disappearance of Espiranza Van Eden. She had been missing for months before the Daily Prophet pronounced her dead. Her family continued to search for her, but not a single clue had been found. After some time, they gave up as well.

An eager pair of hands cupped over Jessica's hips and gently guided her back down onto the couch. Severus sat her next to him and then framed her face in his hands. Looking deep into her emerald eyes, he saw the strength and courage she had to overcome Voldemort's dark calling tonight. He knew very well how powerful Voldemort was, and to defeat him was nothing short of miraculous.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you," he whispered before pressing his forehead to hers. His hands glided down her cheeks and cupped around her neck. Severus gently placed his lips over her mouth and sealed his promise with a kiss. "I would even give my life for you."

His meaningful words drew another stream of tears from her eyes. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut and then reached her hands up to touch each side of his face. "I know."

With every kiss she could taste the Wizard's Ale on his lips. He'd had a lot to drink, but his mind was clear and his words were sincere. Jessica could feel it more now than ever.

When he gently put a hand to her back a small whimper escaped from Jessica mouth. Severus skimmed his hand all the way up from the small of her back and then cupped her chin in his hand.

Her pain reflected in his dark eyes. Jessica could feel his concern as if it had jumped out in front of her. "Come on," he began. "Now it's my turn to clean you up."


	9. Severus, the Prevailing Man of Principle

Chapter Nine – Severus, the Prevailing Man of Principle

Snape stood up and walked over to a cabinet standing against the wall. He kept several remedies inside, some of which he had used for himself after his confrontation with Fluffy.

Jessica watched him as he came back to the couch with a bottle of clear solution and a clean cloth. With a small sigh, Severus sat back down on the couch and turned Jessica's back to him. "Now, I'm going to ask you a very important question."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Are you going to take this off, or shall I just tear it open?" he asked as he rubbed the silky material of her shirt between his fingers.

Jessica laughed quietly and turned her head around to look at him. He had an eyebrow raised and a small jovial smirk on his face.

"It's polite to ask rather than to assume what the patient prefers," he said.

"I know," she agreed and turned back around and began unfastening the buttons along the middle of her silk pyjama shirt. "But at least my shirt is still in one piece, and you can't deny that you would have gotten even more angry if I insisted you take your pants off."

"Perhaps I would have," Snape admitted. "However, now that things between us are different, I promise not to be so hesitant next time."

Jessica didn't need to be an empath to feel the amount of suggestion that sounded in each word. It sent a chill through her body that made her feel uncomfortable and aroused at the same time. She knew Snape was attracted to her, but so far he had kept all of his sensual feelings to himself.

Jessica sat with each unbuttoned corner of her shirt in her hands and waited for the butterflies in her stomach to pass. Her eyes closed and Jessica took a deep breath as she reached up to her collar and pulled the material off her shoulders.

She held her position for a moment with her eyes still closed and breathed deeply. Suddenly she began having second thoughts about letting Severus nurse her wounds. Perhaps she should have gone to her Uncle Albus. At least he already knew what she had hidden behind the curtain of her thin silk shirt. Dumbledore had already been through the shock of seeing what happened to his grandniece after every time she overpowered the calling of Lord Voldemort. On top of that, when she exposed her flesh to him there were no sensual or arousing feelings, only the need to care for her wounds.

Severus' feelings for her were passionate and Jessica knew that if she let him do this to her, his feelings and his yearning to hold her against him would only become stronger.

Warm hands covered Jessica's twitching fingers and took the collar from her grasp. He gently continued pulling the shirt down her arms for her and then folded the blood stained material in half before setting it aside.

"Severus…"

"Shh," he hushed. "It's all right."

His words were soothing and eased her tension. He had her there now and he wasn't going to let her leave until he could help her. He was a wizard and had seen many things both in his days as a Death Eater and after. Her wounds weren't going to alarm him because they were gruesome; they were going to disturb him because he loved her so much already. However, they were something he had to see eventually. Slowly, Jessica reached her hand behind her neck and began pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Sweet mother of Merlin," she heard him cry. Just as she had expected, Jessica felt Severus flood with an abundance of fuming emotions. His hand grazed gently over her back and his eyes followed from her neck to the faded Dark Mark at the small of her back. Five long jagged cuts tore her skin in the form of a giant hand with sharp claws.

Beneath the fresh cuts, her back was scared with deep red cuts exactly like the one that bled now. Severus could tell by the direction of each set of slashes that she had been scratched at least three times previous to tonight.

"I know how horrible you think I look," Jessica said as she picked up on how appalled he felt. "I can't blame you for feeling so disgusted with my body."

"I'm not disgusted with your body, Jessica," Snape ensured. "This doesn't take away from how beautiful you are."

Jessica wrapped her hands around her arms and hugged herself tightly as she chocked back a few tears. "I appreciate what you're trying to do Severus, but you're forgetting one thing. I can sense just how disgusted you feel."

"I am disgusted," he confirmed. "However, it isn't your body that makes me feel that way. What appals me is that someone would have the nerve to do this to you – to such a beautiful and perfect being. Though it may be too late to change what's happened, it isn't too late to start believing that when I look at your body I see only unmatched beauty. Your body and your skin are nothing less that perfect." Snape bent his head down and dotted the nape of her neck with soft kisses.

"Thank you, Severus." Jessica smiled as the loose locks of his hair tickled her shoulders and sent tiny shivers down her spine. "You're the only one who's seen this much of my body."

"I'm glad to hear that." His hand crossed over to her stomach and caressed her skin gently until a thought crossed his mind. His fingers traced slowly over each scratch that ran along her back. Although he thought it unlikely, the jagged marks looked very much like they could have belonged to something else other than the illusion of Voldemort.

"Jessica," he began and hesitated as he tried to find the right words. "Tell me again, where did this happen?"

"In my bedroom," she answered.

He suddenly felt suspicion brewing in the pit of his stomach. Jessica turned around to face him only to see a nasty distrusting look on his face. "You don't believe me," she announced.

"Forgive me for being suspicious," Snape began as he stood up. Jessica picked up her pyjama shirt and held it in front of her as the wary professor stepped into her view. He crossed his arms over his chest and slowly exhaled a full breath of air. "I have been fooled enough times in one life time and I will not be fooled again. I am on my guard with everyone, especially telepaths and empaths who come to me in the middle of the night bearing the mark of an evil wizard and claw marks that could easily belong to the very same beast who attacked me on Halloween night."

Jessica stared blankly up at the man who only two minutes ago felt certain that he loved her. Her jaw quivered and another tear dripped from her eye. It was difficult to decide whether she should be upset with him for accusing her of such a thing, or if she should be pleased with his faithful sense of vigilance.

"You know who I am, Severus," Jessica finally spoke. "I may be the daughter of one of Voldemort's followers, but I'm not here to do any of his dirty work."

Snape inhaled again and his dark eyes turned cold. The distrust he felt bothered him even more than it did Jessica. She could feel that his vigilance was a duty he took on to protect Hogwarts, it's students and especially its headmaster. "Prove it, Jessica. I can't read your mind as well as you can read mine, so you had better be flat out ingenuous with me."

"I don't have to prove anything," Jessica said immediately. "Uncle Albus wouldn't allow the two of us to be together if he knew either of us were here to turn against him. Regardless of what you may have done in your past, he told me I can trust you, and I do. If you can't trust me, then you don't deserve me. I don't know what attacked you on Halloween night and I'm all right with not knowing if you don't want me to, but if you think I'm trying to hide something, you're wrong."

Jessica walked around him to her dressing gown and slippers. As slowly as she could, Jessica knelt down and picked up a corner of her robe and the belt beneath it. The cuts on her back made it especially painful to stand up straight again. Jessica kept her back to the professor as her face squeezed up in the agony.

When she put the robe back on and tied herself up, Jessica took one last look at Snape and squeezed the pyjama shirt in her hands. "Once you have time to decide where your trust lies we can have another little chitchat. You know what to do until then."

With her slippers on, Jessica began heading for the door. She could feel Snape's emotions changing as she walked away, but she wasn't going to let his feelings stop her from leaving. A sincere verbal apology was all Jessica was going to accept.

A few feet away from the door, Jessica thought she had heard him say something and came to a sudden halt. She put her ear over her shoulder and listened. Snape said nothing, but the voice in her head repeated again.

_Don't walk out that door, Jessica. Please don't walk out that door!_

She could hear his thoughts! Only when she wanted to read someone's mind could she hear the exact words, and she had always needed to have eye contact. She couldn't see him, and she certainly didn't wish to hear his thoughts. It just happened.

_If you leave I will follow. If you stay I will…_

Jessica turned her head a little further over her shoulder and waited to hear the rest of his thoughts. For a moment there was only silence, like his mind had gone blank. His feelings of anger and remorse were still strong, but the words had faded.

"Go on," Jessica urged. She then turned herself around and faced him.

With his arms still crossed over his chest, Snape stood tall and wore the trademark smirk that named him the monster of Hogwarts. "Go on what?" he shot back. "I thought you were leaving."

"Not if you only intend to follow me," she told him.

The crease between his eyebrows slowly evened out and the horrible look upon his face turned into a penetrating stare. His hands slithered across his stomach and joined at his hips. In slow steps, he began walking towards her. "I'm not going to play games with you, Jessica. I don't want you to leave, not when there's no one else to help you with your wounds, but I'm _not_ going to beg you to stay."

"Then what _were_ you going to do?" Jessica demanded.

Snape took one step closer to her and lifted her chin with his hand. "I was going to help you," he answered loudly, "and I am _still_ going to help you. Regardless of how this happened to you, I don't like seeing you in pain and I won't stand here and let you walk away like this. You could barely bend down to pick up your clothes."

When Jessica tried to turn her head away from him, Snape put his other hand to the side of her face and stopped her. He firmly held her face in his hands, practically forcing her to look at him. The look in his eyes penetrated so deep, Jessica wondered if he could see right through to her thoughts.

He kissed the top of her head so softly Jessica could barely feel his lips touching her hair. He held himself still for a moment and then slowly let out a warm breath of air that smoothed overtop her head.

"Let's not waste anymore time, Jessica. This foolishness and nonsense with get us nowhere. Sit down and I'll take care of everything." Snape took Jessica by the hand and took a step back towards the couch.

Jessica squeezed his hand and kept her feet planted into the floor. She pulled him back to her and linked each of her index fingers through the belt loops at his hips. A small playful smile tilted the corner of her lips. "We aren't wasting time," she told him. "Not when we're together."

With warm affection in her eyes, Jessica tilted her chin up and closed her eyes as she touched his lips with hers. Her kiss was warm and overflowing with more affection than he thought he deserved at the moment.

He'd doubted her, quarrelled with her and nearly drove her away yet again. Nevertheless, there she was with her hands pulling him closer to her body and her lips delivering a kiss he could only have dreamed about until this moment.

Careful not to touch her back, Severus gently placed his hands overtop Jessica's shoulders and let the stroking of her lips match his own. With each passing moment, Severus widened his kiss and eased Jessica into a more passionate kiss. She hardly needed any coaxing. Very shortly after his tongue first touched hers, Jessica firmly pressed her fingers into his dress shirt and slithered her hands up his chest until she had her arms chained securely around his neck.

After sharing the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced, Jessica pulled her head back and looked into the professor's eyes and smiled a smile that came with a little bit of laughter. "Severus," she began and tightened her arms around him. "I can't begin to tell you how badly I wanted you to stop me from walking through that door tonight."

One way or another he would have stopped her. Jessica knew he would have. He wanted her to stay even more than she wanted to stay.

He smiled at her and then kissed her one more time before lifting a finger before her. Jessica locked her eyes with his as he slowly touched his finger to her collarbone. Then, very slowly with his gaze still holding her captive, Severus eased his finger down the middle of her body, through the valley of her breasts, down along her stomach and then stopped once he reached the belt tied around her waist.

The intimacy of his small touch wrought a tiny shiver and caused her skin to tingle. His long calming breaths reminded Jessica to breathe again. She had no idea how long she had been holding her breath. It was probably when he first placed his finger on her that he took her breath away.

The ensuing tingling rush that sped through her body deepened when Severus took each end of her belt in his hands and began to pull the knot loose. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply and unevenly as Severus leaned forward to kiss her cheek. He stroked his lips soothingly over her skin and gently placed his eager hands over her waist beneath the robe.

Her pulse kicked up a notch at his touch and her body rapidly began overheating with the increasing intimacy of their passionate rendezvous. His hands grazed gently over her skin and teased her body's senses when he glided his hands back down to her hips after every time she thought he'd reach up and cup her in his hands.

Not once when he caressed her did Severus let his hands touch the bare skin of her breasts, and for such a sex-starved man, it pained him to draw the line where he knew he could manage to walk away from the intimacy. If he had let his hormones take over his actions and allowed himself to touch her so intimately, Severus knew he wouldn't have been able to stop. The craving he had to give Jessica all the pleasure he was capable of giving her ached throughout his entire body.

If it weren't for the wounds on her back that he had already obligated himself to care for, Severus was certainly he'd have swept Jessica off her feet to carry her back to his bedchambers where he'd allow himself to explore all the many offerings they had to share with each other.

Now wasn't the time to be so selfish. Jessica was in pain and it was time to relieve her of as much of that pain as he could. Severus began by walking her back to the couch and sat her down before sliding her arms out of her robe.

He first used a simple solution to clean the open cuts and then an aloe vera solution to speed the healing. "You should probably see Madam Pomfrey in the morning. There's plenty she can do that I can't."

"No," Jessica said and shook her head gently. "She mustn't know what did this to me. Only my uncle can hear of this."

"Your uncle trusts Poppy," Severus told her. "And you should, too. She's the only one who can really help you."

"Then why didn't you see her the morning after your horrible accident like you said you would?" Jessica quizzed. She turned her head over her shoulder so she could see him react to her question. She smiled and then let him carry on with his work.

"I turned to someone else I trust more than her," he said.

"Just as I have."

Severus threw the blood-spotted cloth into the fireplace and placed the caps back on each of the small bottles. He used one last ointment to numb her pain and then placed a white bandage over the wounded area before he handed the pyjama shirt back to her. He'd first cleaned the shirt of bloodstains with a standard spell.

"Thank you," Jessica said as she took the shirt. "It feels much better."

"You're welcome," he said quietly and put each of the bottles back in place. "It's nearly four in the morning. Can I walk you back to your quarters?"

The mere mention of going back to the place Voldemort's presence had tried to seize her wrought a tiny shiver. Jessica stood up from the couch and stepped closer to the professor.

"I'm frightened to go back," she told him in a whisper. "Now that he knows I'm here and that I'm alone I'm terrified to think that he'll come for me again." Jessica put her hands overtop of his white dress shirt again and looked humbly into his eyes. "I haven't got the strength to fight him off again."

Snape tucked her dark hair behind her ears and then put his hands over her shoulders. He nodded in sympathy and understanding. "Then what do you suggest?" he asked, not wanting to be the one to suggest that she stay there with him until morning.

"I don't care where I am for the next few hours," she said. "I just want you to be there with me."

"If that's really what you want, I will be." Severus made fists in her hair and gently pulled her into his kiss. He let his lips stroke over hers several times before he pulled back. "Come on, I'll give you something that will help you sleep."

As he began to lead Jessica back to his bedchambers, she took his hand in her own and squeezed him gently. "I've already got all I need for a good night's sleep." When he looked at her she showed him a smile and hugged herself around his arm.

In the next room, Severus walked Jessica over to his bed and pulled the dark green quilts back and guided her onto the mattress. Her head fell gently onto the pillow and a moment later her eyes closed.

Severus tucked the blankets around her body and took a couple of steps back to look at Jessica lying in his bed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and so much like she belonged there.

As quietly as he could, Severus unbuttoned his dress shirt and put on his own pair of deep dark red pyjama pants. He crawled into the other side of the bed and curled his body up next to hers. Sitting up on his elbow, Severus leaned over to look at Jessica and then gave her one last kiss on her cheek.

_Good night, my love._

Then with a soft command, the lights dimmed and Severus put his head down onto his pillow and wrapped his hand around Jessica's stomach. His eyes slowly closed and a peaceful sleep quickly prevailed.


	10. The Fierce Snake

Chapter Ten – The Fierce Snake

It was the rhythm and soft feeling of Severus' warm breath blowing gently across Jessica's neck that awoke her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on the unfamiliar atmosphere surrounding her. It was still dark and Jessica could barely make out the hour on the face of the old oak grandfather clock that ticked quietly on the other side of the room.

Narrow rays of early dawn sunlight shone red through the tiny cracks of the window shutters on either side of the four-poster bed. Jessica could see Severus' black pants and white dress shirt hanging sloppily over the back of a green velvet armchair and his shoes tucked aimlessly under the seat of the chair. It wasn't like him to leave his clothes out like that before going to bed, but nothing about last night was particularly customary.

For the first time in his life he had allowed a woman to sleep with him in his bed without first having her satisfy his body's needs. In most cases, even after she'd done the job he'd demand she leave. It just wasn't like Severus to take pleasure in having someone to wake up next to him in the morning.

Last night was also the first night Jessica had ever gone to sleep with a man nestled closely beside her. Like a couple of spoons, Jessica could feel Severus' entire body cuddled up against hers. His left arm drooped over her side and his hand coiled loosely over her shoulder.

As slowly and as quietly as she could, Jessica turned herself around and propped herself up on her elbow. The nightstand on Severus' side of the bed had three green candles sitting on a pewter platter. Dribbles of wax had dripped along the sides of the candles and then hardened into green pools on the pewter surface. Jessica looked at the tiny black strings peaking from the centres of each candle, then with a wink the candles lit themselves and the room brightened up a touch.

She looked at Severus still peacefully asleep beside her and gently smoothed the black strands of hair out of his face. Her fingers combed gently through his hair and around his ear until she could see his face. Jessica smiled at his peaceful expression and listened carefully for any thoughts she could pick up from his state of slumber.

There were none.

"Severus," Jessica softly called as she played with some of his hair. She repeatedly brushed the tips of her fingernails through his hair and coiled the loose strands around his ear. The soft pads of her fingertips gently caressed along the curve of his ear and then wrapped around his earlobe. "Severus," she called again.

Astonished that he was still fast asleep even after her delicate touch, Jessica leaned her head forward and gently pressed her lips to his forehead. A small popping sound followed after Jessica pulled her lips away from him. She sat back up on her elbow and looked down at his closed eyes.

Her hand pressed against his neck and then began to slither beneath the heavy covers down the bare skin of his arm until she had his hand in her own. Then with a tender squeeze, Jessica pulled his hand up from under the covers and sat up on the bed.

The gentle bounce of the mattress had finally woken him. Severus slowly began to open his eyes and then quickly focused on the woman sitting up next to him. His eyes closed again and he groaned before rubbing his hands over his face.

"What time is it?" he asked.

Jessica looked once more at the grandfather clock in the corner and read the time to him. "It's nearly seven. You've still got a couple of hours before you have to teach. Did you sleep long enough?"

Severus rubbed his eyes once more and then propped himself up with his arms behind him. He crossed his ankles under the covers and looked curiously at Jessica as he flipped his hair out of his face. He couldn't say whether or not he had slept long enough. All he was sure of is that he'd just had the best sleep he could remember. Between putting his head down on his pillow and waking up to see Jessica's sweet smile in front of him he could remember nothing. No dreams, no nightmares and certainly no interruption. It may have only been for a few hours, but the gift of deep sleep that most people took for granted was a blessing as far as Severus Snape was concerned. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up feeling this refreshed.

"You're still here," he said as if he were disappointed to have woken up with her next to him.

"Of course," she said. "And don't act like you didn't want me to stay. I know just how worried you were that you'd wake up alone."

"I _wasn't_ worried," Snape barked and didn't hesitate to show her his morning scowl.

"Perhaps 'worried' isn't exactly the word I was looking for," Jessica admitted. "However, we both know you would have been disappointed if you had woken up without me."

He couldn't argue with her. It was pointless. The scowl slowly turned into a half smile and a friendly hand reached up and delicately cupped beneath Jessica's chin. "Perhaps," was all he said before putting his arm back behind him. "How are you feeling now?"

Jessica slowly nodded. "It feels all right," she said knowing he was talking about the abrasion on her back.

"Good. Let me take a look."

Slightly intimidated by his bold instructions, Jessica turned around and sat with her back to him before she started unfastening the buttons lining the front of her pyjama top. Once the buttons were undone, Jessica pulled her hair over her shoulder and slipped her arms out of the silk sleeves to expose the full of her bare back.

"It looks much better," he assured as he ran the outside of his hands down the sides of her back. "I'll put some more ointment on before we go for breakfast."

"Where exactly are we going for breakfast?" Jessica asked inquisitively as she rolled her sleeves back up her arms and began fastening the buttons back up. She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled mischievously at him.

"I don't give a damn," was his unadorned answer. "We can go to your quarters and then at least you can put some descent clothing on before anyone sees you."

"Why don't you want to be seen with me in my pyjamas and dressing robe?" Jessica questioned. She turned herself around and pressed the heels of her hands down on the mattress on either side of him.

"Because it's not appropriate," he replied, one notch short of yelling. "The students can't go prancing around the castle in their nightclothes, so neither can you."

"Fine then."

His words were meant to sound demeaning, but Jessica could sense that Severus didn't _really_ mean to belittle her like that. Not really. All the years of striking fear into the weak and feeble with his spiteful words made his it nearly impossible to break the habit of spitting out one vulgar remark after another.

Instead of cowardly backing away like anyone else would have done, Jessica locked her elbows and stared down at the grumpy professor with her face no less than a foot away from his. She locked her eyes with his and then slowly lifted her right leg over him and straddled Severus at the waist.

"Do you fancy hiding me under your robes instead so you can just carry me to my quarters?" Jessica asked, sounding just as uncouth as he had before.

She didn't wait for an answer. Instead, Jessica closed her eyes and let her body shrivel up into nothing more than a small rise just beneath the bed sheets. The shock of watching Jessica just disappear like that took Severus by surprise and gave him a small scare. The weight of her body lying on top of his was reduced to practically nothing.

He threw the bed covers off of his chest and took a long hard look at what had become of her. "You're an Animagus," Severus observed and then shook his head disapprovingly at the slender reptile coiled around in a circle upon his bare chest. "I suppose you think I'd prefer to waltz around the corridors with a poisonous snake around my neck than with a harmless young woman in her pyjamas."

In her new form, Jessica sat with her body curled up around in circles and her head resting on top of the coil. Her small beady black eyes looked straight into his inquisitive gaze and her tongue slipped in and out of her mouth with the sound of a tiny hiss.

"The Fierce Snake is believed to have the most toxic venom known to man," Severus told her knowledgeably as he began to smooth the back of his fingers up along her glossy black scales and then down the cream coloured underside. "It is a beautiful, magnificent creature, however, as much as I trust you I _don't_ fancy the idea of kissing a deadly reptile."

As quickly as she had turned into a snake, Jessica transformed back into her human self. The palms of her hands went back to where they had been before and kept Severus trapped between her arms. With her elbows locked firmly, Jessica smiled down at the professor and smiled cleverly.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about yourself?" Severus asked inquisitively. "I suppose you're a Parselmouth, too."

"So I've been told."

As a child Jessica used her imagination to talk to animals and pretended she could hear them speaking back to her. It was a common childhood fantasy until one day while on a walk through the trees she came across a small snake. It frightened her at first, but only until it asked her not to be afraid. Since then she'd lost her fear of snakes and discovered her ability to become one. The breed of snake she was able to transform into was no accident. The deadly venom the Fierce Snake possessed was one of the weapons her father intended for Jessica to have.

"I didn't know it until I was sixteen or seventeen," Jessica continued. "I was visiting some of my uncle's friends with my mother and they had a Death Adder there that they were extracting venom from to make an antidote of some sort." Jessica shook her head quickly and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was just saying 'Hello, mate' when I heard my mother gasp in horror. I was hearing myself speak English, but that's not what anyone else in the room had heard. I haven't spoken a word to a snake since then."

"Being a Parselmouth isn't a curse you know," Severus assured her. "It's a scarce gift, but certainly not one to be ashamed of."

"I know." The words escaped her lips so softly Severus could barely hear her. "But the less people know about me the better. I've gotten a lot of funny looks from people in my years."

"Nobody likes to be judged by their differences," Severus said. "I've got my differences, but frankly I don't give a damn what people think about them. Personal opinions aren't going to change who I am. I don't want to change who I am."

"Well I _can't_ change who I am," Jessica admitted. "I'm my father's illegitimate daughter and my mother didn't want me. I was conceived by rape. How do you think it feels to have a mother who had to look at me every day and constantly be reminded of his touch? It wasn't even sex he wanted, it was these stupid abilities!"

"They're not stupid," Severus assured. "You can't tell me that you've ever heard anyone call your capabilities stupid."  His hands sailed down over the silk material of her pyjama shirt and then smoothed back up against her skin. Severus stopped just above her hips and let his fingers caress her sides.

"I've been called a freak," Jessica admitted. She was about to mention how often she'd been called names as a child when Severus interrupted her thoughts.

"Every training witch and wizard raised in a Muggle vicinity is called a freak now and then. To them we _are_ freaks."

"You know I haven't spent one day learning magic," Jessica reminded. "I've only been taught how to live with the burden of being omnipotent. The thought of being trained to use a wand and become even more powerful terrifies me. The more I learn the more I put my father at an advantage if he ever does get his hands on me again."

"The stronger you become the stronger you'll be when it comes to fight him for your life," Severus said. "Last night you may have only fought him off with will power, but that may not work forever. There are plenty of people here who are willing to put all of their training to use in order to keep you safe."

"My mother died trying to protect me."

Severus put his hands around Jessica's wrists and pulled her arms up from under her. She fell on top of him just as Severus was turning onto his side. Her body rolled off of his and then she found herself lying on her back with him looking down at her.

Severus ran his fingers along Jessica's jawbone and then gently squeezed her chin between his thumb and finger. "Your mother loved you," he said. "She may not have been prepared to bring you into this world, but she did because she knew she could love you for who you are. It didn't matter to her that you came with all of these abilities. She died to protect you because she believed that you are strong enough to fight against people like your father. You're a human being, not a box of magic tricks and if you don't believe that, then your mother died for no reason. You don't want her sacrifice to be in vane, do you?"

His effortless ability to drive intimidation into her shone very clearly in his dark captivating eyes. He stared so far into her eyes Jessica could hardly make out his pupils.

"No, I don't," she finally said.

"Good," he said with a small nod. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile and his free hand glided down the side of her face and fisted in her hair. He kissed her once on her forehead and then once more on her cheek. Jessica could feel the tug of his lips spread throughout her entire body. It warmed her in a way she'd never felt before.

His lips beckoned for her to kiss him back and the eager groan sounding from the back of his throat drew her to him. Jessica lifted her head up and kissed him as he desired. She closed her eyes and planted her hands firmly against the bare skin of his chest. Slowly, Jessica began to graze her hands up through the meadow of shiny black hair until she had his shoulders cupped in her palms.

Her fingers slithered along his shoulder blades and then began massaging the nape of his neck. A small part of his neck felt uneven. Jessica rubbed her fingers over the scar he had on the left side of him and then drew herself away from their kiss to look at what her fingers had found. Her fingernails gently ran along the outer edge of the scar and she stared curiously at the strange mark.

"Severus," Jessica began. She quietly gasped in fear as a hand swiftly seized her by the wrist and drove her hand away. "What is it?" she questioned after feeling a surge of anger and discomfort twist her senses.

"It's nothing," he said before sitting up on the bed. "Only a little scar from an accident years ago." Severus stood up and walked over to his closet. He made fists as he walked and Jessica could see the muscles in his back and arms tensing up with each squeeze of his palms.

He began taking some clothes out when Jessica sat up and eyed him curiously. She thought to ask him more about the accident, but her little discovery had ripened his mood. More questions would only aggravate him further.

"Put your robe on," he instructed as he began buttoning up a clean white dress shirt. "We'll leave for your quarters in a few minutes."


	11. Neville's Misfortune

Chapter Eleven – Neville's Misfortune

Jessica gently tapped the point of her fingernail against one of the glass jars that lined the front wall of the empty Potions classroom. The sight of some of the pickled specimens nearly made her sick. Some were so vulgar looking she didn't bother asking Severus to tell her what it was she was looking at.

One jar's contents had a family of white mice floating around inside. Jessica reached her finger up to the jar and tapped it three times.

"Why do you do that?" Severus asked contemptuously.

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know."

"They're dead," he assured. "They won't start jumping out at you if you keep doing that. I can take you back to my office if that's _really_ what you'd like to see."

"Another time perhaps."

Severus' footsteps sounded behind her. When he stopped, Jessica could feel the front of his robes brush up against her backside. Jessica leaned forward until her face was no less than two inches away from a particularly peculiar jar of something extremely…

"Boomslang skin," he murmured from behind her. Severus took one step to her right and put his hands over his knees to tuck himself down to her level. "A vital ingredient for a number of concoctions, one being the common Polyjuice Potion."

With her eyes widened in curiosity, Jessica moved her gaze along from one jar of specimens to the next. Beside the Boomslang skin was a jar full of pickled tarantulas. They were so still, completely submerged in the cloud of green liquid.

"Have you ever been fooled by someone's use of the Polyjuice Potion?" Jessica asked curiously. For the first time since he had brought her into his classroom, Jessica took her eyes away from the abundance of trinkets and specimens and turned toward him.

"I have," he told her. Severus stood up straight and took Jessica's hands in his to pull her up with him. "I don't suppose you have."

Her head shook almost unnoticeably. "No, I haven't. Physically one can use magic to temporarily appear as another, but no magic in the world can alter what's in here." Jessica lightly tapped her fingers against his temples and then soothingly began to massage him. "This is what I feel."

His eyes drifted close and a shallow moan somehow escaped his closed mouth. Severus reached up and took Jessica's hands down from his head. His lips touched her hands and dotted her skin with kisses as he brought their hands down together.

"You'd better go now," Severus told her. "My students will be arriving soon. I've got the first years and ironically enough I'll be showing them how to properly brew an anti-venom serum today, so I'm sure you and the Madam will have some work to do within the hour."

Severus put his hand over Jessica's shoulder as he ushered her out of the classroom. As soon as they were out in the open area Severus let his hand slipped down the centre of Jessica's back and then folded his hands together behind his back.

"Will I see you again today?" Jessica asked and smiled courteously. Her shoulders swung back and forth and she twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "Before dinner perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Severus said. "If my schedule permits it."

"Good." Jessica smiled again and reached her hand up to his face so she could kiss him good-bye. Before she could touch her lips to him, the sound of parading footsteps had Severus pushing her away from him. Jessica took a step away from him and watched as the students came down the spiral staircase.

The tiny shadows of Severus' first year students coming down the stone stairs were the first to catch Jessica's eye. Then, as Severus let out a miserable sigh, the Gryffindor trio appeared with their books in hand.

Harry was the first to look up and see Jessica standing only a foot or two away from his livid Potions professor. Snape crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Harry just as he always did when the eleven-year-old boy came into his view. Jessica didn't share the professor's exasperated expression. When she caught Harry's eye she smiled politely and opened her mouth slightly as if to silently utter a 'hello.' Harry retorted with a nod and then steps aside as his friends tailed behind him. 

Ron followed immediately afterward and came to an abrupt stop as soon as his feet stepped off of the staircase and touched the stone floor. The moment he saw Jessica his eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

She could feel his shock and the flood of lovesick emotions that consumed him. At the very same time that Ron was drowning in infatuation, Snape was turning into the jealous boyfriend she knew he was capable of becoming. Although she knew Severus would never approve of being referred to as her 'boyfriend' or admit that a child was capable of invoking jealousy, there was no doubt in Jessica's mind that if Ron ever tore his gaze away from Jessica long enough to see the murderous stare in Snape's eyes, he'd probably turn as white as a ghost and melt right into the floor.

Hermione trailed right behind Ron. She stopped behind him for a moment and peeked over his shoulder to see what was keeping him from clearing the path. Her eyes turned to Snape and Jessica and she immediately knew that his boyish fantasies were taking a toll right now. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked around him and went straight into the classroom.

"Come on Ron, let's go." Harry tugged at the sleeve of Ron's second hand robe and tried to lead him over to the classroom. He wouldn't budge. Ron hugged his books to his chest and gulped before he slowly started putting one foot in front of the other and stepped towards the classroom with Harry. His eyes remained fixed on Jessica and she could feel how badly he wanted to say something to her.

Jessica looked up at the irate expression on Snape's face and whispered softly in his direction. "I think you may just have a volunteer to send to the Hospital Wing this morning."

Snape's mumbles were drowned out by the fresh sound of more footsteps thundering down the staircase. Laughter accompanied their loud parade and then the notorious Slytherin trio appeared. Draco Malfoy watched both of his friends punch their shoulders into Ron and Harry's back as they pushed on by. Curious as to why the red head barely budged when Crabbe and Goyle tried to knock him over, Malfoy stopped next to Ron and eyed him curiously.

His gaze was still hypnotically fixed on Jessica and his jaw looked as if it was nearly ready to fall off. Malfoy made a disgusting face at Ron. "What's the matter with you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer. He just stood in his fixed position and gasped as he watched Jessica making small talk with the professor.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Harry gave Ron's sleeve another tug and desperately tried to make him get a move on.

Malfoy looked at Jessica and then sniggered to himself as he realized what had Ron so intrigued. "Ha ha," he chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Weasley. What makes you think you could ever have a girl like her?"

Malfoy lifted an eyebrow as he assessed Jessica. She had dressed in a creamy coloured robe with an abundance of gold trimming to match the accessories she had around her neck and on her fingers. The dress she wore beneath the thin robe glistened in gold as well. It exposed a tiny measure of clevage and fit tightly around her stomach before flowing down to her ankles.

"Even if your family sold everything they owned, you still wouldn't be able to afford that necklace she's got on," Malfoy supposed.

Ron finally broke his gaze from Jessica and glared at his rival. "Shut up, Malfoy." Ron looked back at Jessica and watched her spread her lips into the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. It nearly crushed his heart to see that it was Snape she was smiling at. "A girl as charming as she is would never fancy the likes of you."

Malfoy laughed again. "Are you kidding me Weasley? That's Professor Snape she's talking to. Obviously she _does_ fancy Slytherin material." A sly smile crept onto Malfoy's face. He bounced his head up and down as he plotted and then glared once more at Ron. "Watch this."

Malfoy walked up to Professor Snape and Jessica. Ron watched from the base of the staircase and nearly started fuming when he saw what Malfoy was trying to do.

"Good morning Professor Snape," Malfoy greeted with a nod.

Snape eyed his favorite student curiously and then nodded his head once very slowly. "Mr. Malfoy," was his calm reply.

Malfoy turned towards Jessica and smiled. She returned his smile and then watched him extend a hand to her. "I don't believe we've met," Malfoy began. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Jessica reached her own hand out and shook with the young boy. Another sweet smile spread across her face and she looked at the Slytherin symbol on his black robe. "Well Draco Malfoy, my name is Jessica Van Eden. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine my lovely lady," Malfoy assured and turned Jessica's hand up before gently dotting her with a kiss.

Once Malfoy's lips touched her hand, Jessica felt a surge of rage building up in the professor standing next to her. He opened his mouth, readying to explode in disapproving anger until Jessica interrupted him by letting out a delicate laugh.

"What a sweet young man," Jessica complimented as she ran her hand down the side of Malfoy's face. "Tell me something Draco, are you always this charming or has your Head of House been rubbing off on you?"

"That's enough," Snape implied. "Off with you, Malfoy."

Malfoy obeyed his professor and nodded in understanding. He smiled proudly at Jessica and then turned his head over his shoulder to sneer at Ron. The young boy's face was as red as his hair and the pure heartbroken frown withered away his pleasure.

"Come on Ron," Harry said and started to push his friend towards the classroom. "Let's go before he has time to dock us for lingering around."

Several more students came down the stairs and followed behind Ron and Harry into the Potions classroom. They were all quiet. No of them dared make too much noise while their professor stood between the classroom door and the spiral staircase.

"Try to enjoy yourself," Jessica encouraged as she gave Severus' hand a little squeeze. "I'll see you later, Love."

The term of endearment she chose wrought a tiny shiver. Snape turned the corner of his mouth up into a minuscule smile and he nodded her off. "Later," was his reply.

Snape watched as Jessica began walking towards the stairs, one more pair of footsteps came sounding from the staircase. Heaving in short breaths, Neville Longbottom came down with a pile of books in one arm and his wand in the other.

The professor glared at the boy when their eyes met and the sudden shock of being greeted so foully made Neville lose his concentration. He thought he'd reached the bottom of the staircase when he in fact had one stair left to descend.

He tripped over the last step and fell flat onto his stomach. The books in his hands scattered across the stone floor and his wand ignited a yellow bolt that went straight up towards the ceiling.

There was a large black iron chandelier holding twelve large wax candles hanging directly above Jessica. The bolt from Neville's wand struck the chandelier and sent it into a mad swing. In a split second a downfall of liquid-hot candle wax showered over Jessica like a spell of rain.

Snape heard her scream and immediately raced to her side. Before he could reach Jessica, the mass of iron hanging from the ceiling broke free from the chains supporting it and came crashing down.

The panic-struck Neville watched in awe and in terror as Snape dashed under the chandelier's collision course and pulled Jessica out of danger just in time. The chandelier smashed to the floor and sent a shattering tremor through the entirety of the dungeons. Pieces of stone and ivory cement flew from the scene and left the area in a cloud of dust.

Students that had already gone into the classroom came out to see what had happened. Gasps and frightening sighs came from every direction. Neville coughed as he tried to keep from breathing in the debris.

Barely a foot away from the chandelier, Snape crouched down with his cape draped over Jessica's still body. Once it was silent again, Snape lifted his head and batted the dust away from his face. Jessica had her arms wrapped tightly around his torso and her face was buried in his chest. He could see splashes of hardened candle wax on her clothes, skin and in her hair.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Jessica batted her eyes open and then looked up at him. She nodded her head and loosened her grip around him. "I'm fine. Thank you for-"

"Don't say it," Snape ordered. He didn't want to hear her say that he'd saved her life, although he probably had. The weight of the iron chandelier would have crushed her like a soft-boiled egg.

Snape helped Jessica up onto her feet. When he stood up he felt himself being held back around his neck by the black cape. The sound of threads ripping apart drew his attention to the spot where his cape had caught between the chandelier and the distorted floor. He tried to pull it free a couple of times but only heard more ripping. After a third attempt the splitting sounds were drowned out by the furious sound of Snape's desperate attempt to shed himself of the torn attire. He swung his body around and became even more infuriated after each time he heard the sound of the threads splitting up the seam.

Jessica caught a corner of his cape and freed him of it with a wave of her hand. She held the material in her hands and tucked her fists under her chin. Snape calmed himself for a moment and looked at the scatter of blistering red skin she was trying to hide. The candle wax began to crumble and flake off. The injuries she sustained weren't serious, but she'd need Madam Pomfrey's attention.

"Wait here," Snape instructed and lightly brushed pieces of debris off of Jessica's robe. "Let me deal with this and I'll bring you to the Hospital Wing myself."

The anger that sounded in his voice was unmatched by any tone she had heard thus far. It was only an accident, but Jessica knew Severus was going to make the poor student responsible suffered dearly for it.

          Neville was still on his stomach at the foot end of the stairs when he heard Professor Snape's footsteps approaching him. His dust covered boots were the first to come into his view. With his jaw hanging open in sheer terror, Neville slowly looked up from his boots to his fuming stare. If he knew he wasn't about to get into the worst case of trouble yet this year, Neville would have chuckled at the sight of Professor Snape covered from head to toe in the ivory coloured debris. His hair looked grey and the front of his black clothes were covered in dust.

An enraged hand reached out for Neville and pulled him to his feet by the collar of his robes. Neville choked and coughed once Snape let go of him. The livid professor ground his teeth together and gave the boy a hard shove at the shoulder.

"You stupid foolish imbecile!" Snape growled. "Give me that!" Before Neville knew what Snape was talking about, the professor tore Neville's wand out of his hand and threw it as far down the corridor as he could. "I'VE TOLD YOU THERE ARE NO WANDS IN MY CLASS!!!"

With his feet barely touching the floor as Snape hauled him into the classroom, Neville tried hard to utter an apology. "I'm… I'm… s-s-sorry, P-Professor."

"Sorry isn't going to save you now!" Snape assured and he threw Neville down into a chair. His hands slammed down and pressed firmly into the counter. Snape leaned over until his face was less than a foot away from Neville's. The professor was so furious, Neville could feel the heat coming off of his face. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?"

Neville's bottom lip quivered as he whimpered a reply. "It was an accident, Professor. I swear it."

"ACCIDENT OR NOT, YOU NEARLY HAD SOMEONE KILLED!" Snape closed his eyes for a moment and turned his head to the side as he drove the thought of losing Jessica out of his mind. After only knowing her for such a short time he was already terrified at the thought of losing her.

Snape's eyes turned black when he looked back at Neville. He could see the fear in the child's eyes and for the first time in a long while he hated seeing how much fear he had driven into his student. Neville's fear didn't include fear of losing Jessica. He was only afraid of the consequences Snape would have him suffer.

Although Snape knew it was necessary that Neville receive some sort of punishment, he knew in the pit of his stomach that no House deduction or detention would justify the potential loss Snape would have had to endure for the rest of his life.

"Fifty points from your house," Snape decided hastily. "And I'll have you serve detention once I think of something fitting for your actions."

Slowly Snape straightened his posture and brushed some of the filth from his pants. The cloud of dust surrounded Neville and he coughed again.

Snape made way for the door and put his hand along the wall before he left. His head turned towards Neville and he glared as he shook his head. "I will never understand how a pathetic little Squib like you ever became a Gryffindor."


	12. The Forgotten Ability

Chapter Twelve – The Forgotten Ability

Christmas was just around the corner. A blanket of snow had covered the grounds of Hogwarts and the banks of the lake had turned to ice. Only a scarce number of students remained over the holiday break. Most had gone home to be with their families.

The emptiness of the castle had Severus in his glory… if it could be called that. While Jessica worked in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, Severus spent every afternoon alone in the solitude of the dungeons concocting his supply of potions to store in the security of his office. It was in the middle of brewing another aloe vera remedy for Jessica in case of another incident with the hooded phantom that Dumbledore silently walked into the Potions classroom.

"Good afternoon, Severus."

The Potions Master looked up at his visitor for one brief moment as he added the last of the yerba mate extracts. "Headmaster," was his unadorned greeting.

Dumbledore approached the pewter cauldron set upon the far counter and peered into it. He held his spectacles out and watched as the pintsized bubbles forced themselves one after another through the thickness of the clear liquid and exploded with relief once they reached the surface of the brew. "Ah, Aloeveras. An excellent choice for tackling sunburns. I myself am quite sensitive to the sun right on the button of my nose." Dumbledore rubbed the tip of his nose and chuckled as he did so. "A wondrous discovery it is. No doubt this particular concoction is one to be added to the collection intended for your own private use."

"No doubt," Severus lied.

Dumbledore saw right through him and chuckled softly again. "I very much appreciate the time you've taken to care for my grandniece. Jessica has been inflicted with more pain in the last twenty-five years than most witches her age will endure throughout their entire lifetime."

Severus barely looked at the Headmaster as he continued to perfect the intricacies of his Aloeveras potion. With great care and precision, he added the final ingredients one by one. "Jessica is a strong girl," he said as he sprinkled the batter with powdered guano. "There is no pain great enough that will ever make her give in to her father's desires. She would fight him to her death if she had to."

"That she would," Dumbledore agreed. "But we both know that Voldemort's followers are capable of inflicting more than just pain upon their victims. I fear that she may not be able to withstand another assault if she's detained again. That's why she's has been brought here, and that's why I'm pleased to hear your courtship with her has thus far been a success."

"She's tolerable," Severus declared quietly. "And she's got a rare advantage. Unlike anyone else around here, she knows when I'm in no mood for company or conversation." The Potions Master cast a look at the Headmaster that revealed much more than just a subtle hint.

The sound of Dumbledore's jolly chuckle sometimes drove Severus mad. It wasn't just his overpowering rank, but the grandfatherly look in Dumbledore's baby blue eyes that had the power to keep Severus from letting his distasteful tongue erupt with vulgar blaspheme.

"Have you any plans for Christmas?" Dumbledore asked curiously and pushed his spectacles back up the bridge of his nose.

Severus shook his head once back and forth. "None other than the plans I have to restock before the new year."

"When will you be making the trip to Diagon Alley?"

An odd expression appeared on Severus' face. It was easily understandable why such a question puzzled him. Severus _always_ went for supplies on the twenty-fourth. "The same as usual," he said blandly. "I leave tomorrow at noon."

"Good," Dumbledore said and nodded. "I have a favour to ask."

"A fresh supply of Lemon Drops?" Severus guessed. His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed but inspired another small chuckle.

"No, no Lemon Drops, however I do appreciate the thoughtfulness," Dumbledore said. "What I'd like is for you to take Jessica with you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. As long as the two of you haven't made plans, I'd like to let her spend Christmas Eve with her mother's family."

If Jessica had been standing next to him, she would have felt the spell of disappointment that shuttered through Severus' body at that moment. True, they hadn't made any Christmas plans together, but he had just assumed that she wouldn't be leaving the grounds of Hogwarts for any reason.

"There are some things I must do here before joining them for a lovely Christmas Eve dinner," Dumbledore continued. "My niece is a splendid cook you know, I'm sure Jessica will fancy having you join her to meet some of the Van Eden's if your schedule permits."

"I'll _bring_ her to Diagon Alley," Severus said immediately. All the sweet talk in the world wouldn't be enough to convince him to sit down to a holiday dinner with Jessica's family. He wasn't a part of her family, and he certainly wasn't going to mingle with Van Eden's and Dumbledore's who were probably all quite well aware of Severus' past.

"I appreciate it, Severus. I'll have someone meet you at the Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore gave the Aloeveras a once over and then cheerfully nodded his head approvingly as if to assure Severus that his intricate potion was brewed successfully. "Very well then, I'll be on my way."

"She'll be safe?" Severus questioned before Dumbledore had a chance to turn around.

"There's no place as safe as Hogwarts," Dumbledore reminded. "As long as she's within the boundary of Hogwarts, they cannot touch her. However-"

"Cannot touch her?" Severus repeated angrily. "She was attacked only weeks ago. Did you not see the slashes on her back?"

"No, I have not seen the scars from her last attack, however," Dumbledore said again and lifted his finger knowledgably before gracefully placed his hand over top of Severus' long sleeve. "I can assure you that what happened to her then is nothing in comparison to what they could do to her should she be captured again. What attacked her was not human."

"But it caused her physical harm!" Severus very rarely raised his voice with the Headmaster. Angry blotches of colour appeared on his face and Dumbledore saw the blazing look in the cross professor's eyes. He quite obviously feared that Jessica's safety would be jeopardized if she stepped one foot beyond the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Severus, I'm going to tell you a little secret," Dumbledore said and rubbed his fingers against his temples for a moment. He closed his eyes for a short moment and then adjusted his spectacles again. "You know very well that Jessica has a number of hidden talents and capabilities."

"Yes," Severus reassured and nodded his head.

"Well, one of the abilities she is capable of that you are not aware of is her ability to inflict physical harm upon others." With a trace of discomfort on his face, Dumbledore continued. "Her mind is so sophisticated she has the ability to do so with nothing more than the simple thought, even if there are miles separating her from her victim. That is another reason we cannot let her fall into the hands of the Death Eaters again. They would extract the ability from her and use it to harm anyone they pleased."

Snape's eyes narrowed in a mixture of disbelief and mystification. His head tilted gently to the side and he sighed in frustration. "I've _never_ heard of extracting talents or abilities. It sounds as ludicrous as believing one can sell his soul to the devil. I don't believe anything of the sort can be done."

Dumbledore raised his hands to calm the Potions Master. "Severus, you've misunderstood me. I don't mean to say that they can extract her ability like they could a vital organ. What I'm trying to convey is that under a certain curse, they can control Jessica. A simple dictation could have her inflicting pain on either of us against her will."

Snape nodded his head once in comprehension. "The Imperious Curse," he determined without a single doubt lingering in his mind.

"Yes," Dumbledore assured. The corner of his mouth twitched before he continued. "However, it's unfortunate that her father is acting out of his own will when he sets the manifestation of the Dark Lord upon her."

"Then her father has the same ability," Severus assumed. "That's how he was able to harm her without physically being near her."

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a gentle nod. "Only her father cannot inflict the same sort of pain upon others. Jessica is the only person he's able to have this effect on."

Snape silkily put on a pair of dragon-hide gloves and removed the cauldron from the heat. He blew out the flame and then casually asked the Headmaster another question. "If Jessica's father is the only one capable of setting the phantom upon her, and it's Voldemort's manifestation that she sees, do you mean to tell me that Voldemort is her father?" He eyed the professor very closely as he smoothly pulled the gloves off.  The certainty Snape felt that he had accurately named Jessica's father shone prominently in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to imply that," Dumbledore said. "Her father could very well project an image of you or I if he wished. Her father chooses to project the image of Voldemort because of the fear and intimidation he drives into her."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Snape admitted although it was very seldom that his assumptions were wrong, and when they were, a rupture of stubborn fury often accompanied the occasion.

"Severus, there's one more thing I have to say before I leave," Dumbledore announced. "As much as I feel it is necessary for you to understand how this is being done to Jessica, I need to ask for you to not repeat what I have told you to her. This is one of the few abilities she is capable of but is unaware of. Several years ago when the vastness of her abilities were maturing she attacked a Muggle. It wasn't intentional of course, but like I said, the simple thought is all it takes for her to make it happen. I can't take the capability away, but I did perform a simple memory charm. Jessica no longer remembers what happened to the Muggle boy or the fact that she's capable of such a thing."

Snape could only imagine what he'd do if he had an ability like that. If he were in Jessica's shoes, he'd consider that the best ability of all. That was probably the very reason Dumbledore felt that Jessica shouldn't be burdened with such a grave responsibility. Not even a saint could resist such temptation, especially when being surrounded by foolish wand-waving children all the time.

"Will she be susceptible to another attack while away from the castle?" Severus asked apprehensively.

"If I feared for her safety I wouldn't allow her to make this trip to see her family," Dumbledore assured. "But as it is that I will be joining her, I see no reason to be so concerned. I'll even be escorting her back to Hogwarts myself the following afternoon," Dumbledore assured. "Fear not Severus," the Headmaster tapped his hand against the professor's arm twice and smiled at him through the thickness of his silver beard. "I'll have her back in your arms well before supper time."

Dumbledore's friendly blue eyes were met with the dark disapproving stare left behind the narrow squint of Severus' scowl. The Headmaster chuckled once more after hearing a faint grumble sounding somewhere from the back of Severus' throat. He turned around and began walking towards the door. Severus watched him as he went and then decided to voice a question he'd been longing to ask for a very long time.

"Headmaster," he began and watched Dumbledore turn around at the door. "The man who raped Espiranza Van Eden, do I know him by name?"

Dumbledore nodded his head gently. "Yes, you've heard of him. And you've met him." Dumbledore's voice carried on no hint of delight. Severus was silent, but Dumbledore could see the struggle eating away at him. Severus couldn't decide if he wanted to know or not which one of his former allies had been haunting Jessica's dreams and causing her harm all these years. "I would rather not, but if you truly wish it, I will enlighten you," he offered.

"If you do, I'll make it my vow to destroy him," Severus assured.

"For the violation he committed against my niece twenty six years ago?" Dumbledore asked. "Is Jessica really _that_ aggravating?"

"Of course not!" Severus found it insulting that Dumbledore could find humour while discussing such a serious matter. "It's nothing to do with Espiranza. Jessica has spent her whole life living in fear because of this man! He haunts her dreams and causes her merciless pain. She'll never be free of him until he has been destroyed."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. He sighed and then cupped his hands in front of him. "Then it's best I don't tell you. I _cannot_ allow you to take that vow."

In all the years he had known Dumbledore, Severus had never once questioned his judgement or asked him to explain his reasons no matter how absurd they seemed. Dumbledore _always_ had his reasons.

*          *          *

On his way to meet Jessica up in the Hospital Wing, Severus made one stop at one of the classrooms. The Dark Arts classroom was a wide-open room that was very poorly lit. Quirrell's office was on the far end of the classroom up a flight of stone stairs. The door atop the stone staircase was open and Snape could see that the office was empty. It was in the staff room that Snape was able to find Professor Quirrell.

Severus was quiet letting himself in through the oak door. Quirrell was there standing with his back to his guest and mumbled quietly to himself. Severus quietly took two steps closer to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, whom he loathed and envied dearly, and then coldly called him by his first name.

Quirrell threw his hands in the air and let out a frightening cry before turning around to face Snape. With his hands curling up at the collar and his bottom lip quivering, Quirrell chortled uncomfortably and unnervingly returned the greeting.

"S- S- Severus," Quirrell managed to utter. "I wasn't exp-p-pecting you."

"Nor should you have been," said Snape silkily. "No matter, you and I need to have a little chat. Sit down." Snape pointed at the nearest chair and Quirrell quickly obliged.

Snape paced around the room a little with his arms folded across his chest and then stopped just a few feet away from the him and let his tall, slender body loom over the timid professor. "As you probably already know, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon for Diagon Alley to acquire my supplies for the coming term." Snape raised his eyebrows and watched the expression on Quirrell's face dance. After a long pause, Snape placed the heels of his hands on each arm of the chair Quirrell was sitting in and locked him in his place. "That will give you an awful lot of time to try and get past that three-headed dog of Hagrid's, won't it?" 

An unusual silence fell upon the room after Snape's little speech. Like many of his Potions students, Quirrell found it impossible to resist looking through the dark tunnels that were Snape's cold, unfriendly eyes – especially when he was looming over him like that. His effortless ability to captivate Quirrell's attention and drive fear into his frail being was all too simple.

"W-what makes you think that I- I w-would want t-to do s-such a thing?" Quirrell stuttered and turned his body away from Snape as if to protect himself from the Potions Master's overbearing presence.

"Don't be a fool," Snape demanded in his icy cold voice. He slowly began to stand up straight but didn't take one step back. "You know very well what makes me think such a thing." He spoke in barely more than a whisper and moved his hands about so slowly Quirrell thought that Snape was going to grasp him around the throat at any moment.

"I c-could be k-killed."

"Yes, you very well could be," Snape agreed. "But it's worth your life, isn't it? The chance to become infallible, unstoppable, invincible, and even omnipotent. Or perhaps there's someone else you'd rather see come to such power." Snape looked as if he was going to continue. Quirrell whimpered cowardly when Snape swiftly whipped his hand out to grab Quirrell's purple robes by the collar. Pulling him out of his seat and holding the terrified professor no less than a foot away from him, Snape stared coldly into Quirrell's petrified eyes and narrowed his own. "You'll never get past me," he whispered so quietly Quirrell could barely hear his solemn threat.

With a quick release, Snape let go of Quirrell's robes and pushed him back into the chair. "S-Severus, I wouldn't d-dream of ch-challenging you," Quirrell spluttered as he hesitantly straightened his robes.

"A clever decision," Snape assured. "But I think you will, especially when I won't be here to be challenged. As such, I think it will be best if the two of us embark together tomorrow. It would be a pity to come back only to find you up in the Hospital Wing lying in a matchbox."

Snape's heavy footsteps made way for the door. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked once more at the frightened professor. "We'll make way tomorrow at noon. And don't think that I won't have my eye on you until then."

When he pushed the door open, Snape felt an unusual thump on the other side. After pushing the door open as wide as he could, Snape stepped out of the staff room and peered around the door. A small boy was adjusting his glasses and searched frantically as if looking for a place to run and hide.

"POTTER!" Snape growled and slammed the staff room door shut. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Wide-eyed, Harry stared up at his least favorite teacher and hobbled backwards a couple of steps. "I- I was looking for Professor Dumbledore," he quickly made up.

Snape's lip curled and his eyebrows bent into the most terrifying shape Harry had ever seen. Snape's face twisted into a ferocious scowl and a hand emerged from his dark robes. "Off with you!" he hollered and pointed a finger down the hall.

Harry immediately did as he was told and scurried off back towards the Gryffindor tower to tell his friend Ron what he had just overheard.


	13. Diagon Alley

Chapter Thirteen – Diagon Alley 

It was the third time now that Jessica reached her warm fingers out to clasp Severus' hand in her own only to have him bat her away like a filthy pet. He barely looked at her or spoke a word to her as they walked down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Jessica looked up at him curiously and subtly squinted her eyes as she tried to determine what in the world had gotten into him. None of the emotions she sensed from him led her to believe he was irritated with her. Although he wasn't usually in a sociable mood, Jessica was certain something about her being with him had Snape on edge.

After a moment of awkward silence, Snape turned his head and looked sideways at her. He saw the look of scrutiny on Jessica's face and twisted his own expression up to nearly match her own.

"What?" he grilled with a hint of agitation in his velvety voice.

"Permission to read what's on your mind?" Jessica said before tying to tuck her hand around his arm once again.

Snape pulled the sleeve of his grey overcoat out of her grasp and switched the parcels he was carrying into the arm nearest Jessica to create some distance between them. "You know bloody well what I've got to say about that," he told her.

"Then talk to me Severus, why so tense?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not tense, I just want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible." With his hands full, Snape whipped his head to the side to move his hair out of his eyes. A small strand caught around the hook of his nose. Jessica put both of her bags in her left hand and delicately reached her fingers up to tuck his hair behind his ear. He held still long enough to let her clear his view and then nodded her hand away with a small gesture.

Jessica slid her right hand down his back and then held her palm flat against the small of his back. She soothingly massaged her fingers into the thickness of his overcoat and then began to slip her hand into his pocket.

"Stop it Jessica," Snape commanded. "Put your hands in your own pockets, I don't want you getting cold."

Jessica's pace slowed until she gradually came to a stop. Snape walked a couple of steps ahead until he realized Jessica had stopped. "I really appreciate the concern for my well-being, Severus," Jessica said sarcastically. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I don't mind you touching me Jessica," Snape admitted honestly. "But now is not the time nor the place."

"Why?" she asked him. "Is it because there are people around and you're uncomfortable being seen with me?"

"Yes Jessica, that's precisely why. Now may we please continue?" Snape began walking again and turned back once to look at Jessica. She didn't follow, but he didn't care. He figured that sooner or later she'd stop being stubborn and catch up to him.

Jessica watched him turn into the owl emporium and then forced herself to follow after him. She stood in the old wooden doorway and watched as he arranged for some owls to transport his packages back to Hogwarts.

Jessica loudly cleared her throat. "Severus." The tone of Jessica's voice was so firm and demanding it caught the attention of everyone in the tiny shop. Flooding with silent rage and humiliation, the Hogwarts professor looked at each pair of eyes that were looking back and forth between him and Jessica.

Snape slowly turned back to the small white haired man standing behind the counter. "Excuse me for one moment," he said before walking over to the door where Jessica stood with a very irate expression on her face. He took her by the arm and hauled her outside back to the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. "Look," he began before giving her a moment to speak. "To you this may just be a little shopping spree, but I'm not here on a leisurely vacation. This is a professional endeavour and I would very much appreciate it if you treat it like one!"

Jessica tore her arm from Snape's grasp and took a step away from him. "I wasn't going to start ravishing you!" Jessica assured. "I just wanted to hold your hand. Walking me across the snow _doesn't_ look unprofessional. It's polite and I'd appreciate it!"

"You've got your hands full!" Snape pointed out. "What the hell is all this stuff anyway?" He slipped his fingers into one of the bags she held in her hand and tried to pull it open so he could peek inside.

"Get out of there," Jessica demanded and pulled the bags away. "One of them happens to be your Christmas present, so if you want it, you'd better work for it you ruthless git."

Snape resented the name she had just called him. Jessica could feel his shock spread throughout her body like pins and needles. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just want you to cheer up a little. I don't want your dismal mood to turn tomorrow night into an awkward engagement."

"Tomorrow night _won't_ be awkward because we'll be in the privacy of our own chambers," Snape assured. "_This_ is awkward because we're in the middle of Diagon Alley and-"

"I know, Severus." Jessica reached her hand up to his lips and hushed him. "I understand and I'm sorry. I'll try not to make any suggestive gestures. I wouldn't want to ruin this brooding, desolate image you have manufactured for yourself."

Jessica grinned cleverly as Snape gave her one more defiant stare and turned around to go back into the shop so he could see his parcels off. Jessica watched him through the window for a moment and then stepped over to the next shop and browsed at the Christmas displays in the windows.

A few feet away Jessica saw Professor Quirrell standing by himself under a snow covered awning. A few clumps of snow started to tumble down the side and fell to the curb of the street right next to Quirrell's feet. He looked up to where the snow had come from just in time to see a large section of the crusted snow breaking apart and start sliding down over the awning heading straight for his head.

Jessica was just about to say hello to the professor when she saw him cover his head with his arms before the snow hit him. She saw the snow coming down from the awning and quickly lifted her arms up as if to catch the snow in her hands. In one swift motion, Jessica swished her hands off to the side and directed the snow to fall where she had intended rather than on top of the professor.

The block of snow fell a few feet away from where Quirrell was standing and crumbled. Quirrell let out a small cry and jumped back a step. "D-Dear me," he stuttered and looked at Jessica. "A c-close one, wasn't it?"

"Very close," Jessica agreed. "In fact, missed a bit." Jessica laughed very quietly and reached her hand up to Quirrell's purple turban to brush away the snow that had fallen onto it.

Quirrell jumped again when he saw her hand reaching for the purple cloth wrapped around his head. His hands came up in front of his face and blocked her from touching him. "S-Sorry," he muttered when he saw the surprised look on her face. Quirrell reached up and brushed the snow away himself.

"There, you've got it all," Jessica told him.

Quirrell looked back up at her and began to smile before he saw the dark figure looming just behind her.

"S-Severus," Quirrell began when the professor's eyes locked with his. His bottom lip bobbed up and down as if he had more to say, although it didn't seem like any words had come to mind.

"You'd best get a move on," Snape spoke instead when he noticed Quirrell's empty hands. "We'll be leaving shortly."

The rest of the necessities Snape needed to purchase were all down Knockturn Alley, which was a tiny lane just off of Diagon Alley. He'd planned to pick them up on the way back to Hogwarts after seeing Jessica off at the Leaky Cauldron. Nothing could ever convince him that it would be wise to bring her along with him down Knockturn Alley, even if she never left his sight for a moment. Too many people, and all the wrong people would recognize her.

Quirrell had gone ahead to collect what he needed for his Defence Against the Dark Arts classes while Snape waited with Jessica several shops away from the opening of the shadowy alley. He'd been gone for nearly twenty minutes and Snape was beginning to lose his patience. 

"So what exactly have you got planned for tomorrow night?" Jessica asked Severus after an uncomfortable moment of silence. Remembering not to touch him or draw any unnecessary attention to him, Jessica kept a respectable distance from him but didn't let her smile hide the fact that she was crazy about him.

"Nothing spectacular." For the most part, Snape stood perfectly still and kept his eyes open for Quirrell. "I'll take you to dinner with the rest of the staff. Then afterwards, provided you haven't already driven me insane, we can retire to my quarters. If you would like, I am willing to share a drink with you."

"_If_ I would like?" Jessica repeated as if there could possibly be the slightest chance that she _wouldn't_ care to join him for a drink after dinner. "Come on Severus, if we don't wind up alone in your quarters tomorrow evening you'll never find out what's in these bags," she said and held the two pink paper bags up a little ways.

Snape eyed the pink bags curiously and then showed Jessica an equally interested look. "If there's _anything_ pink in there for me, you'd best take it all back right now."

"Relax Severus," Jessica told him. "If there's anything pink in these bags they're surly not for you. However, if you don't think you'll fancy seeing me wear pink under my clothes, I will take it all back."

"Under?" Severus whispered silkily. "May I ask, what exactly have _you_ planned for tomorrow night?" He took a step closer to her and leaned his shoulder up against the wall she'd been resting against.

Jessica managed a weak grin. It grew, however, into a beautiful, seductive smile. "I know you're a little disappointed that we won't be able to spend this evening together and I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you myself. Uncle Albus told me it would be best if he spoke to you instead." Hidden by the bags she held in her left hand, Jessica delicately ran her fingers along the sleeve of his overcoat and paced one step closer to him. "Anyway, I want to make it up to you. I want tomorrow night to be special…intimate, and romantic, if you'll permit me to use that word."

Jessica could feel the flood of emotions that were beginning to swell in the pit of his stomach. Passion mixed with anxiety. Excitement, anticipation and trepidation all at once. He'd been waiting a long time to hear her say those words. She knew how badly he wanted her. Since the moment he first laid eyes on her Jessica could sense how much he wanted her, and not because she was an empath, but because of the way Severus looked at her on that unforgettable Halloween night. With such hunger for passion in his dark eyes, who could miss such obvious yearning?

"Do - do you really want to…" The mental image of having Jessica in his quarters wearing nothing but a tiny piece of pink silk kept Snape from being able to find the words he wanted to say before Jessica began to giggle.

"My goodness Severus," she said between giggles. "That's the first time I've ever heard you stutter." She smiled glamorously at him and raised a hand to the side of his face. To her surprise, he didn't bat her away. "But in answer to your question, yes I do. I love you, Severus." She took her hand away from his cheek and picked his hand up by his wrist and dotted him with a kiss. "You don't have to say it back to me now, but I do want you to know that it will be the last thing I hear from your lips before you and I become lovers."

He knew immediately that those words weren't going to come very easily. With the exception of the time Jessica had bewitched him near the Quidditch pitch, he'd never once told a woman he loved her. He'd told her he loved her because he had no choice. Jessica's ability to bewitch him drove the truth out of him. Although it was true, and he knew it, Snape never would have told her he loved her if she hadn't manipulated him.

"Ah, if it isn't my dear friend, Professor Snape."

Snape turned his head around at the familiar sound of the sleek, icy voice. Just emerging from Knockturn Alley, Lucius Malfoy approached the pair with his snakehead cane in a gloved hand. He was wearing a black overcoat buttoned up to his neck and a shiny pair of black boots that squeaked quietly as he stepped over the fresh powder snow.

"Lucius," Severus greeted and extended his hand.

"I've just spoken to Professor Quirrell," Lucius said and raised his eyebrows elegantly. "He said I'd probably see you here with a lovely young lady." His eyes slithered over to Jessica and the refined grin that appeared on his face ensured that he very much agreed with Quirrell's opinion of her.

Severus led Jessica by her arm in front of him. "Jessica Van Eden, meet Draco's father Lucius Malfoy."

His eyebrows rose inquisitively again as the sound of her name sparked great interest. "Van Eden," he repeated interestedly and extended his hand towards her. The reaction she sensed from him when he said her name churned uncomfortably in her stomach.

"It's a pleasure to-" the moment Jessica touched her hand to his she felt a sharp pain burn at the small of her back. It had only lasted for a second or two but had taken her by surprise. "-to meet you, sir." Jessica pulled her hand away from Lucius rather quickly and took one step back closer to Severus.

"Likewise, Miss Van Eden." If Jessica weren't an empath she would have believe that the confident look in his eyes and the calm way he spoke suggested that the man had nothing to hide. Nonetheless, she could feel a scheming flood of motivation swimming around in his head. "I knew of your mother," Lucius continued. "You have my sincere condolences."

"Thank you," Jessica said softly, although she knew he didn't feel any pity for her at all.

"Tell me Lucius," Snape began, "is that bloody oaf anywhere near assembling his provisions? I've got to have Jessica at the Leaky Cauldron very shortly."

"I can't say for certain," Lucius told him. "If you'd like to go on and take a look for him yourself I wouldn't mind staying here with Miss Van Eden." The brilliance of his glacier blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight and his shiny blonde hair looked almost white. He had his long hair pulled back and tied behind him at the base of his neck.

"That's very kind of you," Severus said. "But I will not-"

"It's all right," Jessica interrupted. "I don't mind at all." Whatever it was that Lucius was hiding, Jessica felt certain that she'd have a better opportunity to find out what it was if Severus weren't around.

"Be that as it may, you know perfectly well that as long as we are here together you are my responsibility," Severus reminded.

Jessica nodded confidently and smiled as she touched a warm hand to his. "Go on, let Mr. Malfoy and I get to know one another." Her bewitching touch sent warm tingles up his arm.

His dark eyes slithered over to Lucius Malfoy. He _did_ trust Lucius in a twisted sort of way. Maybe not alone with Jessica, but at least in the middle of a crowd he did. They'd known each other for years and had never turned on one another.

"Very well," he finally said. "Stay right here, I'll be back very shortly." His hands hugged tightly around her arms before he stepped around her and made way for Knockturn Alley. Jessica watched him until he disappeared into the narrow dark alleyway.

"He seems to care very deeply for you," Lucius observed. "After all, Knockturn Alley is no place for a girl like you."

Jessica looked up into Lucius' stunning blue eyes. "A girl like me?" she repeated. "And what kind of girl am I?"

His head shook as if he were disappointed to hear her ask such a thing. "You're going to be a legend. I suppose you think no one knows much about you just because you disappeared from the wizarding world after your escape from He Who Must Not Be Named. The story of you and your mother is practically legendary. Who could forget the rescue of Espiranza Van Eden and her illegitimate child?"

"You were one of them," Jessica affirmed. "Weren't you?"

"All in the past," Lucius declared. "Then was a time of great confusion and-"

"You're still one of them," Jessica interrupted. "Nothing's changed other than the fact that your leader has disappeared. You're still loyal to him, waiting faithfully until he returns."

An intriguing expression appeared on his face. "Well, well, well," he whispered. "Clearly you are your father's daughter. I can't easily put anything past you."

"Not easily," Jessica agreed.

She intimidated him. Only slightly, but Jessica could still feel the trepidation eating away at him. "Anyhow, it's only a matter of time before you'll be united with the Dark Lord. He's waited twenty-five years for you."

"I'll never unite with the likes of _him_," Jessica assured. "I'm nothing like my father." She'd changed her mind about wanting to stay here with Lucius. Obviously the anxiety he felt earlier had everything to do with knowing that she'd see right through him and know that he was still deeply involved with the Dark Arts. She threatened his freedom and yet he made no attempt to deny his involvement.

Jessica peeked over Lucius' shoulder hoping that she'd see Severus coming back from Knockturn Alley with Quirrell right beside him. He wasn't there.

Perhaps he wouldn't fret too terribly if she went to find him. Compared to the company she had out in the openness of Diagon Alley Jessica felt she'd be a lot safer at Severus' side down Knockturn Alley.

As soon as she tried to step around Lucius Malfoy, she felt his hand quickly grasp a lock of her hair. He held her tightly and lured her back to him. "He won't let you slip away so easily," Lucius assured. His face was a mere inch away from hers when he eased up on the hold he had of her hair. Lucius took a deep breath of her hair as he let the strands slip through his gloved hand.

As the last of her hair fell through the gaps of his fingers Lucius lifted the head of his cane to the side of her face and ran the silver snakehead down along her cheek and then along her jawbone. Jessica lifted her chin and looked deep into his eyes.

Lucius stared right back at her and pondered. He looked inquisitively at her and then hummed for a moment. "Remarkable," he said proudly. "Except for the brilliance of your mother's eyes, you look just like your father when he was a young man."

Jessica narrowed those emerald green eyes he was talking about and glared at him. "Well that puts an 'X' through your name." Jessica lifted her chin over the head of his cane and started to step away.

Lucius made a swift move and pulled her right up against him. He stared intently at her for a moment and then let the vicious curves of his face soften. A laugh sounded from the back of his throat. "I was only a small boy when you came along. It would be far more likely to believe that you and I were lovers than it would be to believe that I could be your father."

An involuntary shiver worked it way through Jessica's body and lingered deep in the pit of her stomach when Lucius ran his pointer finger down the side of her face and then grasped her silky hair. He closed his eyes and forced himself to imagine what it would be like to have Jessica alone with him in his bed. A soft moan escaped from his mouth just as Jessica tried to pull away from him.

"You're a sick man," Jessica proclaimed as soon as she sensed the explicit sensuality of his thoughts.

As Lucius opened his eyes all of the erotic images vanished and a sly smile appeared on his face. "I see you're empathic and telepathic abilities are still very well in tact. Obviously everything else is still intact as well. I'd have thought you'd given yourself to him by now."

"I beg your pardon?" Jessica snarled at him in disgust and tried once again to pull her arm from Lucius' strong grip. He held on tightly and refused to let go of her.

"Severus," he said almost gleefully. "You haven't given yourself to him after all. You're still a virgin."

Disturbed by his remark, Jessica yanked once more on her arm and tried to free herself from Lucius' grasp. His grip was too tight. Her arm began to feel numb he was squeezing so hard. The tips of her fingers tingled in the cold and started to hurt her.

"You've no right to know such a thing," Jessica assured. "Who I give myself to is of none importance to you."

Not the least bit intimidated by her fierce tone, Lucius returned to the delicate personal subject without hesitation. "You're right, it isn't," he agreed. "However, I do know that there is someone who would be awfully upset to hear that a former Death Eater made love to his woman."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica questioned. "I'm no one's woman."

For a brief moment as another couple passed them by, Lucius loosened his grip around Jessica's arm and gave a small  nod of acknowledgement at the passing witch and wizard. They nodded in return and then carried on down Diagon Alley. Immediately afterward Lucius resumed his secure hold around Jessica's upper arm. For that brief moment that he had released her Jessica felt a mad rush of hot blood race down the length of her arm. It burned and tingled all at the same time.

"Surly you must know that your father chose a mate for you long before you were born," Lucius said in a low velvety voice that shared none of the warmth Snape's voice did. "You're destined for another, Jessica."

"You lie!" she shouted at him.

"Oh I'm being perfectly honest with you," Lucius promised. "If you're still a virgin – which I believe you are – you can sense it." His eyebrows turned up in anticipation of seeing the conquering look on her face. Slowly, it did come. She could sense that he was telling her the truth. "But, if I happen to be wrong and you're not, I can guarantee someone will be very, VERY upset. Your gifts will no longer be of use to him and twenty-five years of preparation will all have been in vain. And you can imagine how much that would infuriate the Dark Lord. You'd become expendable, just like Espiranza… and so would the man who robbed him of his glory." Lucius took another step closer to Jessica so that his lips were but an inch away from Jessica's ear. "Now, we both know Severus is a good man, you don't want to be the cause of _another_ loved one's death, do you?"

The tainted words dripped from his lips like ice and drove shivers up and down her spine. Jessica swallowed hard and felt the sensation of his mind penetrate through her entire body. He spoke no word of a lie. Voldemort would do as the man had said. Lucius and Jessica both knew it, too.

"No," Jessica finally whispered once her voice found its way past the swollen lump in her throat.

"Good," Lucius said and took a step back from her. "Now, remember that when he pretends to whisper sweet nothings into your ear to lure you into his bed."

Jessica glared at him and fought to keep her tears back. The moisture that swelled in the corners of her eyes glittered in the sunlight and Lucius could see how near she was to tears. "Severus would never do that, he respects my body and he loves me."

Lucius tilted his head back a little ways and laughed at her. "Come now Jessica, you and I both know very well that he could never love you. He'll never love anybody. When he finds out he can never grasp the full intimacy of your embrace, the _love_ you think you have will crumble, I guarantee it."

"Let go of me," Jessica demanded in a low voice. She could feel how much Lucius enjoyed tormenting her. The smirk on his face was enough to ensure that much. He was a hard man to read, but nonetheless wasn't impossible. Jessica knew very well he was everything a Death Eater was.

"Let go of me!" Jessica demanded again. "You're hurting me. Let go before I-"

"Before you what?" Lucius questioned. He tightened the agonizing grip he had around her arm and stared deep into her eyes as he waited for an answer.

"Before I bite you." Jessica stilled her arm and gave Lucius one more opportunity to release her. She'd had enough of his company and was more than ready to go look for Severus down Knockturn Alley.

Lucius chuckled at Jessica and reached the head of his cane up to touch her face. Tired of the way he'd been treating her, in the blink of an eye Jessica suddenly transformed into the Fierce Snake. She wrapped the length of her reptilian body around his neck and swiftly dashed her small head down and plunged her fangs into the opening of his hand between his thumb and pointer finger.

An ear-piercing scream sounded from the depths of Lucius' lungs. He howled in pain as the sharp fangs penetrated through his leather gloves and contaminated his veins with the most toxic snake venom known to man.

Before his agonizing scream could attract anyone's attention, Jessica transformed back into her human appearance and stood in front of Lucius as he fell to his knees, his punctured hand held face up in front of him. His good hand wrapped around his wrist and squeezed to keep the venom from flowing up his arm. His bloodshot eyes looked up at Jessica in sheer pain. His face reddened and Jessica could see his entire body beginning to tremble.

Jessica slowly reached into her jacket and pulled a small vial out from her pocket. She dangled it in front of him and swung it back and forth for him to see.

Unable to do anything more than keep his hand squeezed around his burning wrist, Lucius stared up at Jessica with a look of pure hatred. The poison was travelling through his body so quickly he couldn't even move his jaw to curse her.

"You're experiencing muscle contractions because you're under respiratory distress and your body is going into shock," Jessica told him as Lucius' body began to stutter. "I've just injected your body with nearly one hundred milligrams of toxic venom. This vial right here in my hand is probably the only thing within your reach that will spare your life." She teased him again and let the vial dangle just a few inches out of his reach. Lucius tore his eyes away from the vial when the nauseating feeling in his stomach forced him to turn his head to vomit. He coughed repeatedly and spat into the snow next to him. "Soon you'll experience convulsions, perhaps even paralysis. You'll feel dizzy and confused shortly before you slip into a coma, then within the next ten minutes you'll be dead."

Blood began to trickle from each of his nostrils. Lucius stared up at Jessica and glared malevolently at her. "You… wouldn't… kill… me," he managed to stutter. Jessica could see the bouts of sweat trickling from his forehead. His body began to jerk around uncontrollably in a wild spasm.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jessica asked. "I was bred to become a killer. Killing you would make my father proud, wouldn't it? He doesn't take pity in killing his own kind, does he?" Jessica knelt down to his level and popped the cork to the vial. She put her hand under Lucius' neck and poured the antidote down his throat.

As horrible as it tasted, Lucius desperately tried to swallow the antidote. He choked on the last drop but instantly felt it move through his body and stop the convulsions. His head still ached in fury and the dizziness enveloped him.

"I've spared your life for one reason, Mr. Malfoy," Jessica began and stood up straight. "You'll deliver a message to my father at once. Tell him that I'm not afraid of him or his Master. His threats are meaningless to me and from now on Severus and I are going to live happily with one another. I'll not have anything to do with him or his people."

The antidote finally spread throughout his entire body and Lucius could stand up again. His heart still racing, he straightened his clothes and backed cowardly away from Jessica. "You want me to tell your father that?" he questioned.

"Yes," Jessica said, her answer as assuring as the antidote that had just spared his life.

"Well, Miss Van Eden," Lucius said respectfully. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"Because my lady, he's dead. Voldemort killed him after he failed to bring you to him last summer."


	14. Christmas

Chapter Fourteen – Christmas

Snape walked around the corner just as Lucius was getting to his feet. Still weak in the knees, Lucius backed away from Jessica and flashed her one more wicked scowl before swivelling his body around and storming out of Diagon Alley.

Jessica could sense that Snape felt completely perplexed when he saw the way Lucius stammered away. An illustration of grave suspicion and curiosity shone noticeably in his eyes and one of his eyebrows curved slightly higher than the other in speculation.

"I do hope that you intend to tell me what all _that_ was about," was all he said before wrapping a secure hand around her arm.

The rest of the evening seemed to last for hours. Even amidst the familiar faces that she had missed for many months, Jessica could think of nothing other that the terrible words Lucius Malfoy had spoken to her.

_'You look just like your father.'_

She had never been told that before. No one had ever told her what her father looked like. Over the years his face had always been a blur and that was just the way Jessica liked it.

Then there were the words that threatened the very gift Jessica intended to give Severus on Christmas Day. It was a decision she had reached after realizing that she had fallen in love with him. Although he wasn't quite ready to admit it, she could feel that he deeply loved her, too. She recognized that his feelings for her were no longer smitten or tainted solely with physical desire. He no longer wanted her for the simple pleasure of her body, but for the love and companionship she offered. Jessica was ready to give him the satisfaction that was once the only desire he sought after… or at least she had been before meeting Lucius Malfoy.

_'Your father chose a mate for you long before you were born.'_

Jessica felt certain that Lucius wasn't lying to her when he said that Voldemort wouldn't tolerate having Jessica draw any man to her heart in her most intimate embrace other than the one he chose for her. From what Lucius said, it was obviously crucial that her first lover be the man intended to take control of the powers she possessed. So crucial that Voldemort would rather have her killed than let anyone else have that control. He even killed the very man that brought her into this world because he had failed to bring Voldemort that power.

_'You'd become expendable, just like Espiranza, and so would the man who robbed him of his glory.'_

It didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't Dumbledore have told her such a thing when he encouraged Jessica to befriend Severus? She knew right from the start that it was more than a friendship he wanted her to have with Snape. It was marriage!

_"Because of who you are, you will be sought after by the dark wizards day by day until the time comes where your powers will no longer be of use to them. Therefore it will be necessary for you to remain by the side of a wizard capable of protecting you until that day. You understand that now, don't you?"_

It seemed so long ago that Dumbledore had spoken those words to her. At that time she thought she did understand. But now, now it didn't seem so clear. Once she gave her love to another her powers would be of no use to the Death Eaters, and nor would her life. They'd kill her and her lover out of spite.

Dumbledore must have known if it were true or not. Although Jessica felt certain that Lucius spoke no word of a lie, it seemed implausible to believe that her own uncle would keep something like that from her – especially when it threatened her life.

"Something vexes thee, my dear?" Dumbledore had asked after following his unusually silent grandniece from the lounge after she'd excused herself.

Jessica set her untouched cup of tea down by the sink and turned to look into the concerned eyes of her love's Headmaster. "I'm fine, uncle," she lied. "I'm quite tired, that's all."

Dumbledore nodded and turned his eyes down to the floor. Jessica sensed the disappointment he felt. He knew there was a lot more on her mind than the need for a good night's sleep. Nonetheless, he nodded and respected her wish for privacy and turned around to join his family back in the lounge.

"If you'd like, there are plenty of owls willing to battle this storm to bring Severus a message if you wish to write him," he said as he walked. "Or if it will brighten your spirits, I'll escort you back to Hogwarts myself tonight."

"Thank you uncle," she said, "but that won't be necessary. I need this time to think about… something."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps you should retire to your room and give yourself some peace and quite. I'll be in the lounge should you wish to talk."

"Thank you," she said again. He had nearly reached the lounge when Jessica called out to him. "Uncle Albus," she reached her hand out as if to stop him. "May I ask you one question?" she asked.

"Of course dear," he assured and came back into the kitchen. He set his hands down on the counter and gave her his full attention.

In nothing more than a soft whisper, Jessica turned her head and let her guard down. "I've been thinking a lot today about… about what will happen if I… if I decide that I want to settle down, with a husband and a family. What I want to know is… will the Death Eaters want to kill me if I do?"

The petrified sound of Jessica's voice grasped Dumbledore's attention immediately. He looked very deep into her eyes and put his hand over her fingers. "Jessica my dear, if a marriage is what you want, I don't want anything you may have heard to stop you from building a future for yourself," he said slowly. "If you marry, I will do _everything_ in my power to protect you and your new husband."

*          *          *

For the rest of that evening and throughout the next day Jessica never said anything more about the concern that had plagued her mind since meeting Lucius Malfoy. She stayed up for a few hours contemplating what to do and awoke on Christmas Day feeling much better than she had going to sleep. All morning and all afternoon the only thing Jessica could think about was the moment she'd see Severus again. She hoped that he'd have a smile on his face and would welcome her with open arms.

It didn't go exactly as she had planned.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

He was sitting at his desk scribbling on a piece of parchment when Jessica walked into his office. Her heels clicked against the stone floor as she made her way up to his black desk. The brass lamp on his right was practically all that gave light to the eerie room.

"Hello Jessica," he acknowledged hardly loud enough for her to hear. He didn't look up at her as she neared him. Snape continued writing even when Jessica came within reach of him and brushed her hand across from one shoulder to the other. She stood behind him and brushed her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp with her fingertips.

"I missed you," she said and dotted the top of his head with a kiss. Gently, Jessica began to pull his hair back and made a ponytail with her left hand. There were still some strands in the front that dangled over his forehead. Jessica grasped those loose strands and let them slither between the fingers of her free hand a couple of times. His hair felt much softer than it looked.

"You were gone for hardly more than a day," Snape reminded in a crude tone.

"I still missed you." Jessica let go of his hair and began to massage his shoulders instead to try and get him to pay some attention to her. "Don't you at least want to give me a friendly 'welcome home' kiss?" she asked him and leaned her head over to the side of his face looking for an answer.

"Not right now Jessica, I'm busy." Snape wrote quickly. Jessica could hear the tip of his quill scratching against the parchment in a hurry.

If Jessica weren't an empath and couldn't feel his eagerness to finish his work so that he could give _all_ of his attention to her, she would only have seen a grumpy, petulant wizard looking as if he were trying everything he could to brush her off. He never looked at her, nor touched her, and barely acknowledged that she was there giving him the most soothing massage he had ever received.

Before long his handwriting slowed to a minimal pace and then came to a stop. Snape put the quill back into the blotter and sank back into his chair. His eyes closed and a long sigh escaped from the back of his throat as Jessica continued to press her fingers into his shoulders and around his neck.

Moments later her touch was rewarded by the sound of another deep moan that penetrated right through to Jessica's heart. She'd never heard him sigh like _that_ before. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him with a hug. "You're welcome," was all she said before letting go of him. "I'll be in my room getting dressed for dinner," she said and made way for the door. "See you there shortly?"

Snape stood up from his desk and pushed his cloak behind him as he neared her. "I'll see you there now," he said and put his hand around her arm. "_I suppose_ the rest of my work can wait until tomorrow."

"Oh no, no, no," Jessica began and pushed his hand away from her. "You can't come with me now. I need time to get ready and I can't do that with you near my quarters. Go on and finish whatever it is you need to finish. See me in a half hour."

"You look just fine for dinner," Snape noticed. He looked at her and marvelled at how well her body fit inside the purple dress she wore.

"Why thank you, Severus, but I'd much prefer to change into something a little more appropriate for this evening," she said and drew him into her arms. She placed her lips by his ear and whispered softly to him. "Something… pink."

That was the word that repeated over and over in his head all through the staff dinner. Snape hated pink, but something about the soft color of Jessica's promising evening gown and the tiny, see-through scarf that wrapped so delicately around her shoulders had his head at an awkward angle throughout the duration of the banquet. Barely able to speak more than a few words at a time to her, in the corner of his eye Snape kept his attention fixed on the long, slender-fitting dress and anxiously anticipated the conclusion of the mandatory staff congregation.

His chambers were prepared for their retirement and Snape had every confidence that this evening with Jessica was going to be extraordinary. Since Halloween he had fallen in love not only with her body, but also with her mind and soul together. She was the woman of his dreams who had walked into his life and took his heart into her hands. She cared deeply for him as he did for her and this evening was going to attest to that love and devotion. All he had to do was whisper those three powerful words into her ear once again. Without prompting, without manipulation and without hesitation.

Four slender fingers tipped with perfectly painted nails pressed gently into the sleeve of his soft black robes to calm his senses. Snape looked at her hand touching his arm and then met her gaze with an overwhelming need to seize her hand and lead her away from the festive setting he hated so much. The thought of having to do anything more than eat his meal amongst the staff made Snape cringe. They all ended their meals with small talk and desserts. Snape, on the other hand, almost always left at his earliest convenience. Dumbledore knew how much Snape hated staff gatherings but nevertheless obligated all professors to attend this particular banquet every Christmas.

Jessica's plate was cleared and only a drop of pumpkin juice remained in her goblet. She smiled elegantly at him to show him that she was ready to leave with him. Snape knew exactly what that promising look in her eye meant and nodded his head once before standing.

Snape pulled Jessica's chair back and took her hand and helped her to her feet. Once she stepped around her chair, Snape promptly released her hand and eyed each of the professors hoping that none of them had seen his refined gesture.

At the other end of the table, Madam Pomfrey gave a tiny nod when she saw Jessica stand with the Potions Master. Besides the Headmaster, only the school nurse was aware that Snape and Jessica were involved in such a devoted relationship. Suspicions were floating around the castle, but until now no one had really seen the pair of them together. Snape never volunteered information regarding his personal life to the other teachers, and his relationship with Jessica was no exception.

The nurse bared a tiny smile of goodnight to both Jessica and Snape before returning her attention to Madam Hooch on her right.

Jessica stepped over to the head of the table and dotted a goodnight kiss on her uncle's cheek. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this Uncle Albus," she said. "The food was delicious."

"Why thank you my dear. I'll be sure to pass the word on to the house elves in the kitchen." Dumbledore stood from his seat and gave Jessica a hug. "I'm very pleased the pair of you were able to join us. Will you be on your way now?"

"Yes," Jessica told him.

"Well enjoy your evening, Love." Dumbledore looked over at Snape and nodded respectfully. "I'll see you in the morning."

"All right, good night Uncle."

Unwilling to touch a hand to her body, Snape led Jessica down from the Head Table and out of the student-free Great Hall. Several eyes turned their way and watched as the odd pair left together. Snape knew that if he turned around to look back at the Head Table once more he'd probably see mouths gaped open watching in amazement as he held the large doors open for Jessica. He kept his back to them for that very purpose and stood aside to let Jessica through first.

She submissively slipped by him and then took his hand in hers once they heard the doors slide closed behind them. Not a word was spoken as they stepped quickly en route to his chambers. Jessica's shoes echoed loudly down the dark, stone corridors and the heels of Snape's boots thumped in a low beat that nearly matched her own.

The walk from the Great Hall to his chambers had never felt so quick before. Perhaps the anticipation of finally being alone together had put some haste into their strides. Jessica squeezed her fingers around Severus' hand and let him see her lips spread into a smile so full of happiness and excitement he practically let his wand slip out of his hand as he unlocked the door to his chambers.

The door clicked open and Jessica was about to step in before Snape held her back. He looked into her emerald eyes for a moment and then nodded. "I think you should close your eyes," he told her.

Jessica nodded in agreement and took his hand again before she obliged. "All right," she sighed. "Let's go."

Snape brought her into his chambers and led her by the hand towards the warmth of the stone fireplace. The inviting heat surrounded her body like a soft, warm blanket. She could feel the electric current of excitement and anticipation in the air.

"This room has never felt so warm before," Jessica said just as Snape was seating her down on the leather couch. She felt him sitting down next to her and nestle his body as close to hers as he could. A warm hand pressed firmly into her thigh and began massaging tiny circles into the soft silky material of her evening gown.

"Go on and open your eyes," Severus told her, his mouth no more than an inch away from her ear. His thumb was rubbing up and down her opposite earlobe and he watched carefully as Jessica's eyelids slowly opened.

A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw the element of surprise on her face. Jessica's lips turned up into a smile when she looked at the Christmas champagne and two tall crystal glasses sitting on a small table just in front of her. The entire wall surrounding the fireplace was decorated with holly and mistletoe and above her the illusion of snow falling from the ceiling looked so real Jessica stood up at reached up to touch the snowflakes.

Snapping and crackling, the blazing fire gave off so much heat and light, Jessica could barely look right at it. She turned back to Snape, who stood up, and gave him a warm, loving hug. "This is incredible, Severus. It's beautiful."

She closed her eyes and snuggled herself into his loving embrace. His arms wrapped around her tiny body and held her tight. She felt him dot the top of her head with a kiss and then squeeze his arms around her just a little bit tighter before letting go.

"I have a gift for you," he said. "Go on and sit down by the fire, I'll bring it to you." Snape was only gone long enough for Jessica to kick her shoes off and stretch her legs out towards the fire as she nestled herself into the comfort of the deep green woven rug spread out in an oval shape on the floor. Jessica knew as soon as she pressed her weight into the rug that its soft, bouncy feel was charmed. The rug itself was very thin but felt as soft and as cozy as if it had been stuffed with hundreds upon thousands of fluffy down feathers.

"Is it too hot?" Snape asked before joining Jessica on the rug. He'd taken off his suit jacket, which left him in a white button-up dress shirt.

"No, it's just perfect."

He put his elbow down behind him and arched his leg up for balance as he leaned towards Jessica. In his hand held in front of her was a tiny silver box wrapped with green ribbon that glittered and sparkled in the light of the fire.

She accepted the small gift and smiled appreciatively. "Did you wrap this yourself?" Jessica asked and admired the perfectly proportioned bow in the center.

"Of course," Snape told her. "It doesn't take a genius to tie a knot."

"Well it's lovely, Severus. Thank you." Jessica touched her shoulder to his and smiled gracefully. "And by the way, you _are_ a genius."

"Are you going to open it, or do we have to lay here all night staring at it?" Severus asked impatiently.

"All right, all right I'll open it," Jessica said and began pulling at the ends of the ribbon. "I don't know what your rush is, we've got all bloody night you know." She paused her hands for a moment and looked over at him bearing a tiny smile so full of suggestion it wrought a devious grin to the corner of the Potions Master's lips.

Amidst the arousal his hand found its way over to the small of her back. He caressed her gently right over top of where she'd been branded with Voldemort's Dark Mark. It felt a little bit uncomfortable to have him touch her there, but Jessica dismissed the petty discomfort and took it for a small reminder of Lucius' warning, which she had chosen to disregard thanks to Dumbledore's reassuring words.

Jessica tore away at the ribbon and lifted the cover off of the box. Inside there was a silver chain with a small locket that sat perfectly in the center. "Oh wow," Snape heard her whisper as she delicately picked the locket up and examined it in the palm of her hand. It was pure silver and had a very fine Slytherin symbol imprinted on the front. Jessica turned it over and was surprised to see the name 'EVE' engraved into the silver.

"Espiranza Van Eden," Snape told her. "This locket belonged to your mother when she was a student at Hogwarts. Go on and open it."

Jessica looked very carefully at the initials before opening the locket. There was a tiny moving photograph inside. Jessica squinted and looked at the familiar face of her mother. "Oh Severus," she managed to whisper once her voice found its way past the lump in her throat. "It's my mother. Where did you find this?" she asked.

Snape slowly began shaking his head. "That you will never know," he assured. "But it was extremely difficult to come by, I'll tell you that much."

Jessica placed the locket back in its box and gently put the cover back on. She looked deep into his eyes and extended her hand to the side of his face before placing her lips over his. Her eyes closed and Jessica stroked her lips over his kissing him generously. "Thank you so much," she whispered into his ear. "I'll cherish it forever."

"You're welcome," was all he said before standing up to pour a glass of champagne for each of them. 

Jessica listened carefully as the cold liquid spilled into the crystal glasses. Beyond the pouring of the champagne she could hear a slight flutter just outside of the window. She smiled when she realized how perfect the timing was when the owl carrying a large parcel came flying into the large room.

The snowy white owl dropped the parcel in front of them and then flew off as quickly as it had come in. Snape handed Jessica her glass of champagne and then stared curiously at the festively wrapped parcel at his feet.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Jessica said with a smile. "Now don't waste your time, go on and open it."


	15. Escape

Chapter Fifteen – Escape

Severus looked at the Muggle clothing Jessica bought for him while she'd been in London. He held the dark grey shirt and black jacket up against his chest and looked at Jessica for her approval. He inquisitively raised an eyebrow and turned the corner of his mouth up into what Jessica thought looked like a smile.

She gently began nodding her head and wore a gleaming smile of approval. "It's perfect," she said. "Now all we have to do is find some time to venture into Muggle territory. I'll show you where I was raised, where I went to school and I'll take you any place you'd like to go."

Folding the garments and placing them on the couch, Severus looked tentatively at Jessica before settling down on his back next to her on the enchanted rug. "Will the Headmaster allow you to leave Hogwarts again this year?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and enfolded her in his tender embrace.

Jessica slowly shrugged and nestled her head down into his chest. "I hope so, as long as wherever I go you go along with me. He trusts you with my life and so do I." She turned her eyes up and looked at him.

"Do you suppose you'll ever be completely safe again beyond the outskirts of Hogwarts?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. Her eyes sunk down to the floor and Severus saw the doubt in her eyes. Once again, Lucius' words repeated in her head until a caring hand touched her cheek. 

"Are you sure that _this_ is what you want to do tonight?" he asked her tenderly.

Jessica's glossy eyes turned back up to him. "Of course," was her sincere reply. "I'll no longer let anyone stop me from wanting this to happen tonight."

Severus' expression twitched in incomprehension. He sat up on his side and rolled Jessica onto her back, setting her head onto a pillow. He looked down at Jessica and met her gaze in the flickering firelight. "What are you talking about, Love?"

The sound of his soft, velvet voice naming her so affectionately reached deep down into her soul and threatened to melt her from the inside out. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and bit down on the corner of her lip. _Why_ had she said that? She had chosen to say the worst thing at the worst time at the worst moment, when everything about that particular moment had been perfect.

Jessica opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand enclose upon her hip. Severus began to gently caress her and massaged his fingers into the soft material of her evening gown. His intimate touch sent her pulse hammering. Jessica could feel the flow of emotion spread through her body and practically erupt where Severus aimed to please her.

"Well?" Severus continued as he glided his hand further up her body until he was touching the bare, silken skin just below her arm. He tucked his fingers inside the opening of her tiny sleeve and rubbed the delicate material between his fingers.

His intimate touch and his closeness was so overwhelming and so powerful Jessica couldn't think of anything other than what was going to happen in the next few hours. If he hadn't captivated her with his avid touch, Jessica would have told him what had happed yesterday in Diagon Alley. Instead, she reached a soft hand up to his face and ran her fingers along his jawbone.

"Severus," she began and brushed her fingers over his face time after time. "Please, just kiss me."

He didn't know what she was talking about before, and quite frankly, he didn't care. All that mattered to him now was that she was there with him – alone – in his chambers – ready and willing to make love to him. Barely a second passed before he dipped his head down and planted a kiss directly on her lips. Severus closed his eyes and let his breath out refreshingly as he motioned his head around in tiny circles, indulging in the full sensation of branding Jessica with his passionate kiss. His hands entangled in her hair and, if it was at all possible, pulled her even closer into their kiss.

In the midst of open-mouthed kisses consumed with frantic, twisting tongues Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned deep from the back of her throat. She held on tight and made no effort to let Severus back away from her until it came time for a desperate breath of air.

Severus broke his lips away from hers for only a moment as he turned his head aside and drew in a couple of deep breaths. Jessica did the same and brought her hands down along each side of his neck and then began dragging her fingers down along the centre of his chest. She managed to free two buttons from their place before Severus pressed his chest hard against her body and resumed the intimate touch of their lips.

Just behind his ears, Jessica combed her fingers up into his hair and made fists with his long, black wisps tight between her fingers.

Cautiously, but by no means gently, Severus pressed the length of his body against Jessica and let her feel the rigid evidence of his yearning for her. The way he made her feel before when his strong hands had curled around her neck paled in comparison to the tingly, sensational eruption of desire he caused her when he drew his hands around the back of her shoulders and thrust himself slowly, but powerfully against her.

Her back arched and a long, heavy moan sounded from her mouth as he advanced and retreated time and time again. Petrified that the sound of her erotic moan alone would set him free, Severus stopped and looked deep into Jessica's eyes before engulfing his hands around her face. He kept her face secure in the frame of his hands and let the brand new thrust between their mouths imitate what he really wanted to do to her.

Jessica could hear him groan as he slowly dragged his lips away from her mouth and began creating a trail of kisses that followed down to the line of her breastbone. "Severus," she whispered as he dotted her with an abundance of soft, open-mouthed kisses along her bare skin. "I'm in love with you," she concluded and curled her hands around his head.

Her eyes closed and a smile spread across her lips when she felt the wealth of his passionate emotions ignite and then surge through her body like an electric current. Although he didn't say anything, the emotions she sensed from him wrought far more passion and warmth than any composition of words could ever create.

With his hand dragging just above the enchanted rug, Severus slithered his hand down the side of Jessica's body and brought her leg up at the knee. He ran his hand back down along her thigh, squeezing her at random and then reached his had back up along her body, pausing momentarily overtop of the generous curve crowning her heart.

It was the most intimate way he had ever touched her. Severus slowly let his fingers explore the young, firm femininity of Jessica's body. He benevolently spread his hand out across her rise and then just as tenderly brought each finger back up to the center. A deep, erotic moan escaped from the back of his throat when he felt the hardened pinnacle beneath the thin, silky material form between his fingertips.

"Jessica," he whispered, speaking her name as slowly as possible. Severus enfolded her in his arms and bestowed her with one more kiss before nestling his head on the pillow right next to hers. "I ache for you. Let's not wait any longer." Jessica was amazed at the thrill it gave her to hear just one seductive whisper.

A small, warm hand reached over to his chest and began unfastening buttons where she had left off. "There's no one holding you back," Jessica said, although in some aspect, it wasn't entirely true. But what did that matter, really? What happened in the next little while in Severus' chambers was going to stay in those chambers and no one would ever know about it. There wasn't a Death Eater anywhere near Hogwarts!

Severus sat up and reached over to the same table that hosted their half empty bottle of champagne. Jessica sat up on her elbows and watched the man who would soon become her lover.

"More champagne?" she asked with a sly smile spread across her lips.

"No," Severus said and shook his head. "You've had enough. Unfortunately this particular concoction doesn't mix too well with alcohol." He held up a small crystal glass no larger than a shooter and gently swirled it around. "However, with the amount you've had already it'll still be perfectly effective nonetheless. Go on and drink it all," he said and handed her the tiny glass. "And _don't_ spit any of it out," he warned just before the rim of the glass touched her lips. "That is _exactly_ the proper dosage."

Without another thought, Jessica tipped her head back and quickly swallowed every drop of clear liquid that was in the glass. Once it was down and the taste lingered behind on her tongue, Jessica made a sour face and coughed several times. "Bloody hell, Severus!" she cursed as she bluntly handed the empty glass back to him. "What the bugger was that, _battery acid_?"

Severus took the glass and set it back on the table. "A contraceptive, you silly girl," he said curtly. "What else did you think I'd be giving you at this time?"

"Not something that tastes like dragon's piss!" Jessica said and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. She continued to mutter curses out of the corner of her mouth and swallow the rest of the foul aftertaste.

"Well if you'd have given me more than a day's notice I'd have had the time to prepare something different… perhaps something tasteless!" Severus looked down at his shirt and hastily began popping the remainder of the buttons out of place. Jessica watched his hands fumble in frustration and noticeably cleared her throat.

He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows and nodded towards her dress, gesturing for her to do the same. "Well," he said impatiently, "go on, slip it off."

As round as a pair of full moons, Jessica eyes stared back in shock and a dismayed sigh escaped from her mouth. "I will not," she assured.

Severus fretfully pulled his arms out from the sleeves and anxiously threw the white dress shirt aside. "Well I'm sorry to inform you Miss Van Eden, but that's the only way this is going to get done."

Jessica sat up on her knees and settled her hands overtop of his before he could start pulling away at the belt looped around the waist of his trousers. He stopped for the moment and looked into her genial eyes. She smiled adorningly and rocked her head back and forth. "No, it isn't," she assured. "Come on, everything was perfect a moment ago. Don't be like this now." Jessica put her hands around his waist and pressed her fingers into the bare skin of his back. He was warm. He was _very_ warm. Pressing her chest up against his, Jessica smiled up at him again and began swaying her hips from side to side. "I've never been with a man before," she whispered and then drew a long, slender finger down the length of his nose.

"I know," Severus assured in a calm voice. He reached his hand up and cupped her shoulders tight. "You're right, everything was perfect a moment ago."

Jessica reached her hands down and leisurely began sliding his belt through the loops herself. "I may still be a virgin, but I know the difference between having sex and making love. What you just said to me a moment ago isn't something a man would ever say to the woman he was about to make love to, is it?" Jessica pulled his belt through the last loop and then threw it aside as an alluring smile crept onto her face.

"I'm sorry," Severus apologized. He pressed a kiss into the centre of her forehead and listened to the snap that followed as Jessica popped the button free at the top of his pants. "I haven't been a virgin for a long time, but I suppose hearing you say it like that makes me realize that I've never made love before."

"Good," Jessica said and kissed the tip of his nose. "Then this will be the first time for both of us. However, I do stand by what I said before. I won't let you have anything until I hear you whisper those three lovely words to me." Her smile teased his senses. Severus could barely remember those words he'd been practicing all afternoon.

For an instant he couldn't move. It was Jessica's hands gliding down the nakedness of his chest that finally reawakened his senses. Her touch reminded him of how eager he was to make love to her before he'd made such a fool of himself wanting to rush into the night.

"Jessica." He placed her down on her back, her head resting comfortably on the pillow and looked deep into her eyes as he toyed with her hair. "I…" He'd have been able to continue if her face hadn't suddenly coiled up into a sour expression. Severus backed away a little when Jessica sat up and pressed her hands into her stomach just below her naval.

"Oh!" She gasped for a breath of air and clenched Severus' arm in her hand. Her grip was far stronger than he had ever suspected she was capable of. "Severus, what's happening? What did you give me?"

"It's all right Jessica," he assured and pried his arm free of her iron grip. "What's happening to you is perfectly normal." Severus put his hands over her shoulders and gently lay her back down while hushing in her ear. "It'll pass in a moment."

"It feels so strange," she told him. "Everything feels numb. Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

"Shh," Severus whispered and brushed his hand along the top of her head. "Just relax. Breathe, and listen to the sound of my voice." With his other hand Severus began caressing her abdomen. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear until the numbing sensation passed.

Jessica closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "How long will it last?" she asked him.

"A fortnight," he told her. "Like I said, if you'd given me more time to prepare, I'd have given you something else. There are several contraceptives I could have concocted if I'd had a few more days. Some potions last an entire cycle."

With his strong fingers framing her face, Severus leaned down towards Jessica and closed his eyes. Just before his lips touched hers, Jessica sighed from the back of her throat and gave in to all of the sensations that were rushing ferociously through her body. She wanted him to kiss her unlike anyone else he'd ever kissed. She wanted to belong to him in a way no other woman had ever been a part of him. There was no other man she wanted to belong to. Not one.

Severus settled his hand over the bare skin of her ankle and gently eased up her leg pushing the hem of her dress up and over the rise of her knee. Once his hand slid down to embrace around her hip Jessica felt a surge of sparkling energy sore through her body. The touch of Severus' had upon the bare skin of her thigh sent pleasant shivers up her spine.

Warmed by the blazing fire, Jessica's hot skin felt so smooth and as soft and as creamy as it looked. Severus exhaled deeply and closed his eyes as he rubbed his hand along her leg. His sigh turned into a long moan that penetrated right through to her soul. Even just touching the outside of her leg and up along her waist felt incredibly intimate. Jessica could feel the swarm of Severus' hot, passionate emotions and thought that he might explode once his hand touched the far more intimate crevices of her body.

With one arm beneath her neck and the other holding her close, Severus pressed tiny kisses into the soft skin of her neck where her pulse beat rapidly. Jessica's arms wrapped tight around his body not giving him the slightest opportunity to part from her.

Yearning to feel those very sensations that shrouded over him and to experience the deepest form of intimacy with Jessica, Severus hurried to turn Jessica onto her side. The hand behind her neck found the tiny zipper in the back of her dress and slowly began to tug it downward. Severus unzipped all the way down to the small of her back and then tenderly began slipping her arms through the sleeves. Jessica eagerly obliged and helped Severus shed her of the pink evening gown. Blood pounded through her veins once the weightless material slipped over her bosom to expose the pale pink lingerie she had bought especially for his delight.

With his hands practically trembling, Severus dropped the dress next to his white shirt and sat back on his heels to feast his eyes upon the completely desirable, ivory-skinned beauty before him. He exhaled again and set his hands down on his knees.

Jessica lay perfectly still, her hands held just above her head and her eyes watching him carefully. "What are you looking at?" she asked with a devilish grin spread on her lips.

He couldn't help but smile. The elegant silk and lace lingerie she wore was severely arousing. It fit her perfectly. Something about the way her flesh glowed in the light of the fire made Severus feel like this was more charm and beauty than he could handle.

"Do you know how perfect you are?" Severus asked her as he caressed her with his eyes.

"I'm not perfect," she insisted. "We both know I'm not."

"I think you're perfect," Severus reassured. He sprawled down beside her and instantly began delivering kisses to guarantee his sincere remark.

Once his hands grazed over her flesh and began peeling away at the soft pink lingerie, Jessica felt a slight burning sensation begin to swell in the small of her back. She jumped at the sudden pain and then felt is cease the moment Severus stopped undressing her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Did I hurt you?" He looked at her as if he couldn't believe he had done anything to make her jump.

"No," Jessica told him. "It was nothing." Before when her Dark Mark began to burn, it never stopped as quickly as it did just now. Perhaps it had been her imagination, or perhaps it had just been her nerves reminding her of what Lucius had told her yesterday. Either way, it was gone.

Severus resumed his position overtop of her and pulled one of the lace straps down over her shoulder. He kissed all along her arm until her hand slipped through the strap and did the same with the other arm. Soft giggles escaped from Jessica's mouth when the ends of Severus' hair tickled her neck. Her hands combed through his hair and massaged his temples while his lips expertly spread delicate kisses all about her upper body.

At the same instant his hand reached up and crowned over the feminine curve of her body Jessica felt the quivering of Severus' sensual sigh vibrate through her entire body. He squeezed her tenderly and wrapped his mouth around her pinnacle, suckling where he knew it would please her most.

"You're perfect," he reminded as his tongue swivelled about her bare skin.

His arousing gestures gave her all the pleasure she could ask for, but simultaneously wrought back the blazing sensation she'd learned to fear so long ago. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut and her arms tight around Severus' head in hopes that the feeling would pass as quickly as it had before.

With her eyes closed, a vision flashed across the pitch black of her subconscious. Too fast to see what it was, Jessica's eyes popped back open and her sudden cry of terror grabbed Severus' attention immediately.

"Jessica, what is it?" Severus leaned up next to her and gaped in confusion at the look of shock on her face.

Another vision flashed before her eyes and practically scared the senses out of her. A hooded figure swooped towards her and let out an evil cackle as its dark, haunting robes swept over her head. With her eyes glazed over with fear and panic, Jessica howled out in pain as the Dark Mark burned blacker than the pupils of Severus' horror-struck eyes.

His strong hands fastened her down against the rug and he shook her shoulders ferociously trying to drive some sort of sense into her. "Jessica!" He watched tears seep through the corners of her eyes and let out a cry of his own when Jessica grasped his arms with her hands and drove her fingernails deep into his bare skin. "Jessica! Listen to me! It's Severus, I'm right here. I'm right here!" He repeated himself over and over saying anything he could so that she'd hear his familiar voice.

Jessica didn't hear a word he said until the horrifying images ceased. In a blink they had vanished and Jessica was left listening to the pleading shouts that Severus howled in a volume that had nearly matched her own. He stopped as soon as he saw her looking right at him.

He let go of her and immediately backed away. "What happened, Jessica?" he asked and put a caring hand down on her knee. "Are you all right?"

"No," she uttered in a shattered whimper. "Severus, he knows. He knows I'm here." She turned her back just enough to show Severus the glowing Dark Mark that still pained her beyond imagination. "I've got to get out of here."

Her hands shaking in terror, Jessica began gathering her clothes and rushed to dress herself. Her unexpected and unwanted announcement wrought a very strong reaction. Severus reached over quickly and tied his hands around Jessica's trembling body.

"Jessica, stop it. What are you doing?" He held her tight and leaned his head over her shoulder. "Who knows you're here?"

Jessica turned her head his way. She swallowed hard and felt another warm trickle of tears dribble down her cheeks. "Voldemort. He's coming for me."

***

Okay… now don't panic!!! This may not be how you wanted their lovely, passionate evening to conclude… but it will all make sense once the climax makes its entrance. Another young character will be fully introduced in Chapter 16! And then and unexpected and unwanted guest reappears with news of Jessica's father… we'll find out just who her father is! Thanks for the reviews!!! I hope you don't hate me too much for bringing the sexual tension to an abrupt end… I promise to make up for it later! ~ Lara (AKA Ricky Roo)


	16. When Harry Met Jessie

Chapter Sixteen – When Harry Met Jessie

The fondness that had been in Severus' eyes only moments ago vanished completely. That tender look was quickly replaced with an expression bursting with perplexity. Jessica slid herself out of Severus' arms and continued dressing.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I can't explain now. I've _got_ to go right away!" Jessica rushed to hurry out of his chambers, but a strong hand reached out in time and stopped her. He held Jessica back and pulled her back into his embrace.

"You don't have to go anywhere." Severus combed his hand through Jessica's hair and looked deep into her emerald eyes. "Voldemort isn't coming. It's impossible." His hand curved along her jawbone and cupped beneath her chin.

"To you it may be, but not to me." Tears squeezed out from the corners of her closed eyes when he touched her face so delicately. More than anything in the world she wanted to stay and let him caress her to no end, but the Dark Mark had warned her, and trouble was well on its way. "Please," she begged in a drawn out voice. "Please Severus, let me go. He _can't_ find me here with you."

"Jessica, you're being ridiculous," Severus assured. "Voldemort _cannot_ come to Hogwarts! He disappeared over a decade ago, some even believe he's dead."

"Well I assure you, he's not." Somehow finding its way past the throbbing lump in her throat, Jessica's voice quivered with fear. "If you don't let me go now you'll see it for yourself. He may even try to kill you!"

"He hasn't got the strength to even show himself," Severus said.

"He's got enough strength to do this!" Jessica turned her body around and reminded him of what there mere hallucination of him had done to her. "And if you don't believe that he's real enough to do that, then believe that something powerful enough to do this to me is on its way here. It's coming for both of us." She set her hands down on his bare arms and squeezed him affectionately. "I wasn't going to tell you this until tomorrow, but something else happened yesterday in Diagon Alley. Lucius warned me that if I give myself to you, Voldemort would kill us both. I can stop that from happening if you let me go now, please."

Severus began to let Jessica slip out of his grasp but quickly pulled her back. He held her by her shoulders and practically burned holes into her with his black eyes. "You told me you bit him only because he said I'd just break your heart after we'd slept together." His usual tolerance for her eluded him like a cat fleeing from the coming of a rainstorm. Soon the Potions Master restored his hostile, monstrous composure and became the man every Hogwarts student feared. "Tell me what else he said, Jessica. Tell me _right now_!"

"All right," she hastily agreed. It was more a decision to get out of his quarters as soon as possible than it was to enlighten him of the exact events that had occurred yesterday in Diagon Alley. "He told me that my father chose a mate for me even before I was born and that Voldemort would kill me if I lost my virginity to any man other than the one chosen for me.

"Now that my abilities have fully matured, Voldemort will be able to extract them from me once he's restored his power. He'll use them to become even more powerful and to defeat Uncle Albus. But Lucius said that only my chosen lover will be able to extract my abilities from me. If I lose my virginity to anyone but this man, every exceptional ability I have will cease and I'll no longer be of any use to him."

Jessica watched as Severus' eyebrows slowly drew together and compounded a bitter scowl. His cold, black eyes stabbed at her like daggers piercing right through her heart. Her terror reflected in his eyes and frightened Jessica down to the bone.

"Then we'll be doing you a favour," he said ever so quietly and slowly. His voice turned to ice and Jessica could feel her heart sinking even further down into her chest.

"No, you're not listening to me," she said softly. "He won't just let me go. _You_ know better than anyone that Voldemort is in no way remorseful or merciful. He'd kill us both. Lucius said he killed my father, the man who created me for him! Is that not cold-hearted and callous?" She swallowed hard and saw that her words were doing nothing to ease his fury. "Look, last night my uncle promised me that he'd protect me as best he could from this threat, but I don't think he'll be able to. The Mark is burning and I can feel him coming. I don't know how Voldemort could possibly know that we're together right now, but he does, so please let me leave!"

The well-built armour he worked so hard to manufacture over the years encased his heart once again. Severus pushed Jessica away from him and produced the foulest and darkest of scowls she'd ever seen before. Trepidation poured over her like a tidal wave, as Jessica never imagined she'd see another face like that looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she whispered and felt the tears drip down her warm face. "I wanted this to happen so much. I love you, you know I do. We can talk to my uncle in the morning. Perhaps there still is something he can do to help us."

"I will _not_ bring the Headmaster into our affairs!" Severus assured with a fiery tone. "_I_ am perfectly capable of protecting you myself, but obviously that isn't good enough for you, is it?"

Jessica wiped her tears away and hoped that he'd make some sort of compassionate and understanding gesture. His scowl remained and she could feel his heart turning away from her. "Severus, this isn't easy for me," she said and began to think of some way she could explain. "This Mark has ruined my life. I know you understand what I'm going through, so won't you please just-"

"If you're looking for pity seek it elsewhere. You won't find it here!" He turned his head away from her and began gathering his clothes from the floor. "If you're holding out for some other bloody git, then what the hell are you doing here with me?" he asked cruelly. "If you'd rather be a Death Eater's whore, then by all means - go be with _him_ if that's what you want!" Severus gave her one more nasty glare before pushing his arms through his sleeves and buttoning his shirt back up.

"I _don't_ want to be with anyone else!" Jessica declared. "I don't even know who this man is! Please Severus, you can't do this to me."

"You've done this to yourself," he told her and carelessly reached for the half empty bottle of champagne and one of the crystal glasses next to it. "Now get out of my chambers and leave me alone."

Jessica barely had any time to speak at all before his billowing black robes disappeared around the corner. The door to his bedchambers slammed shut and she was left alone in the sitting room next to the blazing fire.

The tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall. She could still feel the bitter anger and aggravation Severus felt. He was furious with her and among all of those aching emotions, not one of them resembled heartbreak.

_Perhaps Lucius was right_ _after all_, Jessica thought to herself. Although as much as she hated to admit it, she realized that exactly what Lucius guaranteed would happen, just happened.

The love she thought she had just crumbled before her.

*          *          *

As soon as she left his chambers the black burning of the Dark Mark ceased. Jessica's heart swelled with pain and her eyes numbed from the abundance of tears she had shed. Jessica stood outside the door of Severus' chambers for a short moment hoping and praying that there would be some sort of change in his emotions.

There were none.

For fear that the worst was yet to come, Jessica crawled up the stairs away from his chambers and made way for her own. Her steps were small and the need to grasp the wall for balance was grave. Curious eyes from the wealth of paintings along the corridors silently watched her and she stumbled along.

Just outside of the library, Jessica folded down onto the stone floor and curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. With her back tight up against the cold, hard wall Jessica tucked her head down and her teeth gritted together uncontrollably. Her eyes squeezed shut and every ounce of pain she felt released itself in a desperate cry.

She sat there crouched up in a tiny ball for what seemed like an eternity until a sudden presence startled her. Somewhere down the corridor, Jessica could feel someone approaching. As silently as she could, Jessica stood up and walked along the wall in the direction of the presence. In the darkness she kept her eyes peeled for movement and opened her senses to her approaching company.

The corridor was empty. Beams of moonlight shone through the large stain glass windows but revealed nothing. He was close though, so close Jessica could feel him.

He could see her, too. The apprehensive Harry Potter pulled his Invisibility Cloak tight around his body and stood perfectly still against the opposite wall as he watched Jessica's eyes carefully scan every inch of the area.

"Who's there?" Jessica asked aloud. She walked around in circles still looking for him. "I can't see you, but I can feel someone near me."

Her heals clicked against the stone floor and echoed gently. With her hands folded in front of her, Jessica neared Harry with her eyes still wandering in every direction. For a short moment he saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"You're a student, I can tell. You refuse to show yourself because you think I'll give you detention or deduct House points… from Gryffindor," Jessica confessed as she tried to focus on the thoughts of young Harry. "Well good news for you, young man, I'm not a professor so I cannot do either. You have nothing to fear from me, so you may as well show yourself."

Feeling more and more nervous with every word coming from her lips, Harry stepped back as quietly as he could and kept his free hand covering his mouth. He looked closely at Jessica once she was near enough and immediately recognized that unique pair of emerald eyes.

'_It's the girl from Snape's classroom_!' Harry quickly remembered. '_He saved her from the chandelier. Neville was nearly expelled for that!'_

Amazed that she could pick up on his thoughts so easily without knowing just where he was, Jessica listened carefully to every word that passed through his mind.

'_I've seen her a few times with Snape, I'll be she'd go right to him if she saw me_.'

"I can hear you," Jessica admitted. "And if you don't show yourself in five seconds, I _will_ tell Professor Snape that there's a student wandering the school at night."

Harry swallowed hard. He had no idea how she knew this! Regardless, Harry figured he was doomed. If he didn't show himself, Professor Snape would come around the corner and probably drag him down to the train station and throw him on the next train to London.

"Do you promise not to tell?" Harry found himself asking.

A tiny smile crept onto Jessica's face when she finally heard a voice acknowledging her. "Yes," she answered, "I promise."

"Okay," Harry said in a hushed voice. He set his lantern down and then slipped the Invisibility Cloak off his shoulders and revealed himself.

Jessica wasn't at all surprised to see Harry Potter. Like many others, she'd heard a lot about him both before and after he'd arrived at Hogwarts. His sovereign scar brought him fame and legend as well as the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Quite like Jessica, he would be sought after by Voldemort's followers for the rest of his life, and like Jessica, he needed Hogwarts to protect him from those dark wizards.

Harry swung his Cloak over his shoulder and looked curiously at Jessica and the way she looked intently at his scar. "Why are you crying?" he asked her sincerely.

Jessica shamefully wiped the tears away from her face and nodded away. "It's nothing, really. I've just had an awful night."

"What could possibly make Christmas awful?" Harry wondered. He adjusted his glasses and brushed his messy hair out of his face.

Jessica gave a tiny shrug. "I've made somebody very angry," was all she told him.

"Would that be Professor Snape?" Harry guessed.

Jessica sighed and almost managed a laugh. "You're very clever. How did you guess?"

"I've seen you with him before a couple of times, and it's no secret that everyone makes him angry," Harry told her. "I know it's hard not to cry, but you really shouldn't take it personally. All you have to do is look at him sideways and he gets angry."

Jessica laughed as best she could. She'd never heard a student say something like that before. All of the students she spoke to in the Hospital Wing had different stories to tell about the Potions Master, but none so bold as this.

"Well, perhaps when you're older you'll understand when someone's anger is meant to attack you at a very personal level and when it isn't. Professor Snape is particularly cross this evening and I can't imagine that he'd fancy finding you, of all students, wandering near the library at this hour."

Harry held up his Invisibility Cloak. "Well, that's why I brought this with me."

Jessica looked at the silky cloak and shook her head. "What can be so important that it can't wait until morning when you can walk into the library in plain sight?" Jessica asked curiously. She felt a wave of discomfort coming from Harry and knew instantly that he wasn't at all prepared to give an honest answer.

Without even wanting to, Jessica picked up on some of his thoughts. She heard him as clearly as if he'd been speaking aloud to her. '_What do I tell her? I wonder what she'd do if I said I need to search the Restricted Section. Or, maybe she knows who Nicholas Flamel is_.'

Jessica was taken aback by how easily she read his mind, and without even trying for that matter. Except for the rare occasions with Severus, she'd never been able to do that before. "What do you need to know about Nicholas Flamel?" she questioned.

Harry's eyes popped wide open. "How… _how_ did you know?"

Jessica covered her cheeks with her hands and then clasped her fingers around the locket she wore around her neck. "I'm sorry, I tried not to do it. I'm a telepath, I can read minds."

"Is that how you knew I was here?" Harry asked.

Jessica shook her head. "Not really, I could feel your presence at that time. I only heard your thoughts after I knew you were there."

"That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed. "Can you read everyone's mind?" The thought of being able to hear the thoughts of everyone at Hogwarts excited him. If he could do that, there'd be no need to be sneaking around the castle at night under the Invisibility Cloak. All he'd have to do is sit down to tea with Hagrid. Or, he could easily get himself a detention with Snape and silently listen to him admit to trying to steal whatever was hidden beneath that trap door!

"Not everyone," Jessica admitted. "You're just a lucky one I suppose." She bared a hint of a smile and then pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "But if you need to know something about Nicholas Flamel, I suggest you speak to the Headmaster. After all, they're dear friends."

"Um," Harry mumbled and bit down on his lip. "I can't exactly do that. I've already been told I ought not to bother asking anyone at all about him."

Jessica raised her eyebrows in quite a refined gesture. "Ah. And that'd be why you need this," she said and tugged gently on the corner of his cloak. "Where did you get such a thing anyway? It's fascinating, and quite lovely as well."

"It was my father's," Harry told her. "Someone gave it to me for Christmas."

Jessica's hands found their way to the silver Slytherin emblem and she began to rub it between her fingers. She was quickly reminded of the very moment she'd opened the box it came in. There was nothing in the world Jessica valued more than her mother's locket. Whether he realized it or not, Severus had given her the perfect Christmas gift. It would remain around her neck as often as possible.

"Were you in the Slytherin House when you were a student?" Harry asked as he watched Jessica caress the ornament between her fingers.

"No," Jessica answered softly. "I was never a student at Hogwarts. I chose to stay in Muggle London when I got my first letter."

"Oh," Harry said. "Are your parents Muggles?"

"Not at all," Jessica said uncomfortably. "This belonged to my mother. She was Professor Dumbledore's niece. And I don't know my father, only that he was a wizard. They were both killed last year." Not knowing how much of an impact it would have on the young boy, Jessica chose to avoid mentioning anything about Voldemort and how his followers fit into the murders of her parents. He had murdered both of Harry's parents as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said sympathetically. "My parents are dead, too."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, too," Jessica said. "I remember the day it happened. Your parents were very brave." She touched a hand to his shoulder and bared a tiny smile. She caught a glimpse of the lightening scar on his forehead when he shook his hair out of his eyes. Jessica looked at the scar and curiously began reaching her fingers out towards it. "Do you mind?" she asked before touching him.

Harry watched her for a moment and then gently began shaking his head. "No."

Jessica looked again at the scar and gently began tracing her finger over the jagged skin.

It felt hot.

Jessica quickly drew her hand back as a deep, sharp pain swelled at the small of her back. At the very same moment Harry clapped his hand over his scar and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah!" he cried and pressed his fingers deep into his skin as if to rub the pain away. It all stopped once Jessica stumbled a few feet back. With an inexplicable look in her eyes, Jessica watched Harry as her Dark Mark ceased to harm her.

"I'm sorry," she said and continued to take little steps away from him. "I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all right," Harry said. "It happens now and then."

"I should go," Jessica said, her voice sounding quite timid. "And you should get going before you're caught. I suspect Professor Snape will be coming this way shortly."

Harry swung the Invisibility Cloak over his body again and covered everything but his head. He picked up the lantern and looked down both ways of the corridor. "I will very shortly. Will you promise not to tell anyone that I'd gone into the library?"

Jessica nervously kept backing away a nodded her head. "I suppose," she agreed. "But only if you promise not to tell Professor Snape that I allowed you to continue into the library when he catches you."

Harry laughed respectfully. "Don't worry about me. Happy Christmas, Miss…"

"Van Eden," she finished for him. "Jessica Van Eden."

"Miss Van Eden," Harry said. "Thank you. Good night."

After that Jessica went straight to her chambers. She kicked her shoes off onto the carpet by the empty fire and dashed to the closet to wrap herself in a warm cloak. The room was dark and felt cold and eerie.

Jessica lit a single candle and carried it to her bedside table where she carefully set it down before crawling up onto her four-poster bed. She sat there in the middle of the bed with her legs tucked up against her chest just waiting for something to happen. Her arms were wrapped tight around her legs and her eyes kept jumping around the room as if she were expecting a ghost to appear from anywhere at any moment.

The only noise in the entire room was the tick of the antique clock in the corner. Time passed so slowly and eventually caught up to Jessica. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Jessica tipped over onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The wax candle beside her bed melted down to the base and burned out. Darkness consumed the chambers. Darkness fitting for the footsteps that silently entered her quarters and proceeded to her bedchambers.

Still fast asleep on top of the covers, Jessica remained completely unaware of the man who came and sat down along the edge of her bed. A warm hand reached out and touched her face, and then a pair of lips reached down to her ear and whispered.

"Jessica." Her name slithered off his tongue in the very voice her nightmares had taught her to fear above all else. Her eyes popped open and she immediately tried to sit up.

His hand clasped around her neck and pressed her hard into the mattress of her own bed. Jessica choked and tried desperately to pry the hands off of her.

"Shh," another voice whispered to her. Although the voice sounded from the same mouth, it housed none of the malevolence she'd heard when he called her name. "Be still."

The candle on the bedside table flickered on again and Jessica stopped panicking when she saw the familiar face beside her. She recognized him, but was completely mystified and even alarmed to see _him_ there in her bedroom at this hour.

"Professor Quirrell?" Jessica questioned, as if she weren't sure that that was his name.

He nodded slowly. "Yes," he assured.

"What… what are you doing here?" she asked him.

He smiled, but in a way that made her spine tingle with fear. "That was a close one," he said. "A little too close! Your father is very, very disappointed in you. And even after Lucius tried to warn you…" Quirrell shook his head again and made little '_tut-tut'_ sounds between his lips. "You can't be trusted any longer, so until your father is ready for you, I'm afraid that my _'Spell of Slumber'_ is all that will keep you from making such a foolish mistake again."

Jessica gasped for a breath of air as Quirrell's grip around her throat tightened. "I don't know what you're talking about," she managed to say.

Quirrell laughed. He chuckled repetitively at her and then loosened his grip. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"My father is dead," Jessica told him and looked right into his eyes. "Voldemort killed him."

For the first time, Jessica saw Quirrell spread his lips into a smile. He leaned further over her until the purple scarf of his turban touched the side of her face. "That's impossible, my dear. Voldemort _IS_ your father!"

Just as Jessica was in dire need of a breath of air, Quirrell pressed one hand so tight around her throat she thought she'd be dead in a matter of seconds. Then, the last thing Jessica remembered was seeing Quirrell reaching into his robes for his wand. He held it up above his head and then violently waved it at her.

"_DUMORIER SONNIFERO MALDIRA!"_

*          *          *

There you have it! Were you surprised? Not quite expecting He Who Must Not Be Named to be the father? I tried to drop a few subtle hints along the way. I hope they weren't too obvious! Anyway… I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP, but I have to admit, I haven't got a very solid story line for the next chapter… it's sort of a filler to get to June when all turns out well. ~ Lara


	17. Repentance and Sorrow

Thank you everyone who sent me some ideas and encouragement. And thank you very much Shadowycat! You're awesome! Sherrie, glad you loved this one the most… here we go!

Chapter Seventeen – Repentance and Sorrow

To walk into the cold, dark Potions classroom the morning after Christmas and find Professor Severus Snape in the far corner looming over a hot cauldron certainly wasn't anything unusual. Sure enough, at nine thirty on December twenty-sixth, there he was quietly hovering over a particularly large cauldron concocting another potion he'd need for the coming school term. Albus Dumbledore stood silently in the doorway watching the Potions Master for a moment before proceeding to the back of the classroom.

"Severus," he plainly acknowledged.

"Headmaster," he replied in a mere whisper. The tall, black haired, black robed professor didn't turn his head or even fidget. His white knuckled hands clasped the edge of the counter and his head was slung down over his chest. The reflection of the flickering blue firelight beneath the cauldron waved in his empty eyes. His vacant expression certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by the elderly Headmaster.

Dumbledore cautiously set a hand down on the counter beside his and waited one moment before speaking. He raised a finger to his temple and delicately began rubbing. "As I understand, your evening with my grandniece must have ended in an unpleasant manner."
    
                Severus gripped the sides of the counter and sighed irritably as he tucked his chin tight against his chest. "Headmaster, with all due respect, I am not going to discuss anything about last night with you." Severus turned his back to the Headmaster in discomfort and lifted his head up. He began lifting a long, narrow tube from its rack and measured the perfect amount of purple fluid called _Belua __Sanguis_. "I have no doubts that Jessica has already told you enough."

Dumbledore gently nodded his head. "Jessica hasn't been able to speak to me at all today," he said. "I've just come from her quarters. Poppy is there with her now."

The Headmaster watched the despondent professor and hoped that he'd at least care enough to inquire why the school nurse would need to be with Jessica in her quarters. Severus only kept himself at an angle where Dumbledore wouldn't be able to look him in the eye. His raven black hair hung lifelessly in his face to make his miserable expression even less visible.

"Severus, I've come to ask for your help," Dumbledore said after a long moment of silence. "Will you come back with me to her quarters?"

Dumbledore saw the back of his head shake. "No," Severus answered. "I've no wish to speak to her again."

"Severus," Dumbledore called out firmly. The seriousness in his voice was enough to drive a tiny shock of fear and intimidation into the Potions Master. "I'm sorry about whatever happened or didn't happen last night, I truly am. But if you're unwilling to help her, none of us may be able to speak to her again. _You_ may be the only one capable of saving her."

Severus stood up tall and abruptly looked right into the eyes of the Headmaster. His head tilted gently to the side and his eyes narrowed into a look of sheer apprehension. "What's happened to her?" he demanded.

Dumbledore nodded once in vast approval and held a hand out towards the Potions Master. "That's more like it, now come with me."

Snape's quick and eager strides nearly left the Headmaster behind in the dust. He rushed up to Jessica's chambers and was shocked to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall on either side of Jessica's bed. He stood at the doorway staring in disbelief at Jessica's motionless body. His feet felt as if they'd been frozen to the ground and his heart felt as if it had sunk into the pit of his stomach.

McGonagall spared Severus a look of sympathy and clutched her hands against her chest. Dumbledore came up behind him and she looked back and forth at each of them. "Oh Albus," she cried. "What could have done this to her?"

"Dark Magic, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Dark Magic."

Finally able to move his legs again, Severus approached Jessica's bed and stood at the foot of the king sized four-poster. Jessica was lying on her back in the centre of the bed. Still dressed in her pink evening gown beneath her robe, Severus could see the petrified look in her open eyes. Her knees we bent up behind her in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. She lay motionless, her arms raised slightly above her head and her fingers curled naturally into her palms.

"Is she…?" Severus couldn't quite bring himself to finish the sentence. Jessica looked so… lifeless.

"No, she's still alive," Dumbledore assured. "She's been cursed. Suspended in a slumber far beyond the Draught of Living Dead."

"Her eyes are open," Snape pointed out, although everyone had already noticed. "No potion or poison to my knowledge will do this."

"She was supposed to meet me in the Hospital Wing at nine o'clock," Madam Pomfrey told Snape. He glanced at her, his mouth open in awe and then looked back at Jessica. "It was nearly twenty minutes past when I found her like this."

Dumbledore came up behind Snape again. His warm, encouraging hand rested on Snape's shoulder. "I know how much of a shock this is to you," he said. "It was a terrible shock for all of us."

"Please Headmaster," Snape cut in before Dumbledore could humiliate him in front of the women.

"My apologies Severus," Dumbledore said and took his hand away. He took a couple of steps away and then cupped his hands in front of him. "We've done all we can. You were one of the last to speak with her last night, is there something you can tell us that will perhaps help revive her?"

"_One_ of the last?" Severus promptly repeated. He turned sharply towards the Headmaster and eagerly awaited another name. "Who else had spoken to her?" he asked impatiently.

Dumbledore raised his hands in front of him in a manner of peace. "I caught a student out of bed last night," was all he told the Potions Master. "He said he'd spoken to Jessica before she'd gone to her chambers."

"Who?" Snape demanded again.

"That's not important at this time," Dumbledore assured. "Right now our main concern should be Jessica. Unless we find the one responsible for this, you may be our only hope. If there's anything you can tell us-"

"Very well," Snape interrupted. "I'll speak to you in the privacy of your office later. I wish to be left alone with Jessica right now."

Dumbledore nodded respectfully. "As you wish," he said and motioned with his hands for the women to stand. Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stood and began walking towards the bedroom door. Dumbledore followed after them and closed the door.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. He cautiously put a hand to Jessica's forehead and began brushing her hair back. After a few strokes across her head, Severus gently ran his fingers over her eyelids and closed her eyes for her. She looked much more at peace that way.

The locket she wore around her neck hadn't gone unnoticed. Severus picked the piece of jewellery up into his hand and looked closely at it. He remembered how happy she was to receive it. Her mother's locket brought her comfort.

"Your mother would be very happy to see this belong around your neck," he said aloud. "There isn't another place in the world she'd rather see it."

He gradually reached around her body and straightened her legs. Then after propping up some pillows, Severus tucked Jessica comfortably under her blankets and crossed her arms over her waist. He sat next to her all morning watching her, whispering to her, and conjuring up a plan that might bring her out of this cursed spell. It angered him knowing that this particular curse was out of his hands.

That afternoon Snape found his way up to Dumbledore's office. Leaving out the intimate details of their engagement, he willingly told the Headmaster what had happened to Jessica and all that she'd told him about her encounter with Lucius Malfoy.

"You don't suppose Malfoy's behind this, do you Headmaster?" Snape questioned.

Dumbledore immediately began shaking his head. He lifted a small cup of tea to his lips and took a small sip of his steamy beverage. "No, I don't. I've known all along that Lucius knew about Voldemort's intentions for Jessica and her chosen mate. Such information is old news to a small number of wizards." Dumbledore took another sip of tea and a bite of his sugar cookie.

"And who might this 'chosen one' be?" Snape asked grudgingly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I cannot be certain. In fact, I can't even guarantee that one particular man exists. Voldemort has no need for another to extract her abilities. He could very well do it himself by simply possessing any man he pleases."

"Headmaster," Snape began uncomfortably, "perhaps Voldemort is this chosen one. I don't see why he'd give any other man the opportunity to take control of her abilities. Magical gifts like hers, he'd most certainly use for himself."

Dumbledore set his tea aside and looked Snape right in the eye. "Severus, I'm certain Voldemort is not the man you're thinking of simply because…" his hand shook faintly as he debated whether or not Snape was ready to hear the truth.

"Because why?" Snape egged on.

"Because," Dumbledore began again, "it was Voldemort who impregnated Espiranza Van Eden. Jessica is his daughter."

*        *        *

Until the start of the new term Snape spent every last minute he could either on Jessica's bedside, or alone in the depths of his domain. He'd tear through book after book looking for anything that could help revive Jessica. After hours he'd retire to the library, explore every shelf of the Restricted Section looking for something new. There had to be _something_ he could do! It was just a matter of finding out what.

Days went by where he could think of nothing but Jessica and the way he had treated her on Christmas Day. He took his anger and frustration out on the students, even docking House points from his own students, the Slytherins. Even the other professors were amazed at his sudden change in behaviour. He spent practically every mealtime alone in his quarters and only attended the Gryffindor Quidditch matches.

The only ones who started seeing more of the Potions Master rather than less of him were Professor Quirrell and Harry Potter. It seemed that every time Snape turned around a corner, he'd see Harry alone or with his brat friends.

The frequent rendezvous with Quirrell on the other hand were rather intentional. Snape kept a good eye on him and watched closely for anything suspicious. Although he had nothing to prove it with, Quirrell was Snape's prime suspect. He had been plotting to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone, so he may just as well have a plot against Jessica. Perhaps even intentions to hand her over to the Death Eaters himself.

But why?

There were some nights where Severus found himself wanting to be at Jessica's side rather than hovering over books and counter-spells.  Perhaps the very answer he needed was right in front of him…

Her room was dark. Severus lit some candles enough that he could see her. The quilts were pulled up to her breasts and her arms lay folded over her body. Her breath was so shallow Severus could not see her chest rise and fall beneath the covers. He put a hand to her cheek and tilted her head towards him.

He looked deep into her eyes and wondered what she'd have to say to him now if she could sense the way he felt. "I suppose you think I'm to blame for this," he started off. "Well, maybe you're right. You told me that something like this would happen. You should have told me a lot sooner than you did, Jessica. Perhaps then you wouldn't be like this. You'd be awake, maybe even looking at me right now.

"We could have stopped this from happening, you know that. But instead you let me believe that you wanted me just as badly as I wanted you. Now look at what you've done. How can I forgive you for this, Jessica? How? You've not changed since the day we met. You're still that naïve girl you've always been, thinking that you always know what's best. This time, this time you were wrong. 

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for what's happened to you, I simply won't do it. I'm not sorry because you should have known better to tell me before we…" Severus stopped for a moment. He looked down at the gentle curves beneath her sheets and ran his hand down along the side of her body. His fist clutched the blankets over thigh and he squeezed his eyes shut for one brief moment. "It doesn't matter," he finished. "I certainly have no pity for you, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my damnedest to find out what's happened to you. You'll come back and I'll be right here waiting for you. And don't think that I won't be up in arms about all of this when you do. I will sit you down and you're going to listen to every damned word I have to say to you, my darling.

"I had to sit and listen to another one of your uncle's speeches the other day. He told me about your father." His eyes turned down again and he rubbed the soft material of the top quilt between his fingers. "Voldemort," he whispered softly. "I should have known. The daughter of a Death Eater. Huh. The daughter of the Dark Lord. You knew it all along, didn't you? Perhaps you weren't always willing to admit it, but I'm sure that somewhere in the back of your mind you always knew it to be true. That's why you never wanted to hear it, isn't it? You were so determined to deny it; you couldn't handle hearing the truth because you dread it so much. But you know it now, you must. And if you don't, you can be sure I'll make it very clear to you who you are when we speak again. Fear of his name only gives him strength. You've got to stand up for who you are and believe that you're better than he is. The Headmaster told me that a long time ago. It isn't easy, I'll tell you that much. It'd be far easier to just give up and give in. But you're not going to give up Jessica. I haven't given up and neither will you. You've got to be strong. I know you can fight whatever's done this to you."

Severus slowly reached his hands up and gripped Jessica at the shoulders. He looked right through her closed eyelids and then kissed her forehead.

"You can do it Jessica," he whispered and kissed her once more. "Come back to me. Please."

Just so you all know, I've decided to continue The Last Potion, so for anyone who's read what was going to be the only two chapters… the third is up!!! For anyone who hasn't read The Last Potion, it's another Snape fic of mine. Angst/Romance.


	18. Confessions and Desperation

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this is so late, but we've moved and our computer wasn't hooked up for a while. We're almost finished! Thanks for sticking with me!

And by the way… did you know that JK Rowling's daughter's name is Jessica??? Until earlier this week… I sure didn't!

Chapter Eighteen – Confessions and Desperation

          Before Snape could find a way to make Jessica open her eyes again, the new year began. The snow melted, and then spring arrived. In fact, summer was just around the corner. While the students of Hogwarts spoke of the summer with heavy anticipation and excitement, their loathsome Potions Master still lurked around his damp, dark dungeons with his back bent over the most rare of Dark Arts spell books known to wizards.

He rubbed his eyes repeatedly, until they were swollen red in irritation. He'd spent many nights up until the wee hours of the morning – some in his office, and some by Jessica's side. More times than he could count, Snape had awoken to find himself curled securely around her body. It had started out as an accident. He'd go up to her quarters to see her or to speak to her and would just close his eyes for a moment.

After several weeks of sleepless nights, Snape found comfort in retiring to her rooms at the end of the day. At least when he was next to her he slept soundly. Sometimes he even fell asleep as soon as he put his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Once in a while he dreamed that Jessica could put her arms back around him and kiss his cheek goodnight. It was that simple image that kept him sane. If it hadn't been for those dreams where he saw her looking at him, smiling at him and speaking to him, Snape knew he'd have given up hope long ago.

It was June now, and little did he know how little time he had left to break the curse… before someone else did.

          *        *        *

The Great Hall was packed to the core. Every single student and teacher in the castle had congregated together for the evening feast. The aroma of freshly baked vegetables and potatoes and hot, juicy turkey filled the air. The staff and students sat in their glory as they devoured the scrumptious meal.

All except Severus Snape.

He sat miserably between Madam Hooch (who went on and on about how delicious the brusselsprouts were that evening) and the wary Professor Quirrell who had consumed his entire meal in a matter of minutes.

Snape glanced over at Quirrell as he picked up his napkin and began hesitantly dabbing at the corners of his mouth. His hands shook considerably and before dropping the dirty napkin back onto the table, Quirrell noticed Snape eyeing him curiously and hesitantly turned his head in Snape's direction.

A quiver of a laugh escaped from Quirrell's mouth as he caught the disapproving eye of the Potions Master. "Aha ha, s-so many blasted c-crumbs, Severus. They're everywhere!"

Snape narrowed his eyes derisively. "Perhaps it'd have been prudent to take the necessary time to _properly_ fork your food into your mouth rather that wolfing it down like an infant." The silly grin on Quirrell's face quickly disappeared and was replaced with utter embarrassment. "What's your hurry anyway, Quirrell?" he asked, both his eyebrows arching in exceptional curiosity. "I haven't seen you eat like that since Halloween."

When Snape looked sharply over at Quirrell again, he made no attempt to hide the irony in his voice. He made his suspicion evident and kept his eye on Quirrell until he received an answer.

"Ah, w-well… you know, busy t-time of year it is. M-must p-p-prepare for exams." Snape couldn't imagine how he'd done it, but Quirrell managed to trip as he stepped out of his chair and hobbled out through the back door.

Snape watched as Quirrell's plate and goblet disappeared from the table. After glancing over at the Headmaster – who was delightfully talking to the Charms professor – he decided it would be best to personally see what Quirrell's rush was. Perhaps he'd again catch him nearing the third floor corridor.

_The fool_, Snape thought to himself, _this time I'll quite enjoy watching his limbs as they're torn from his body_.

While the Potions Master slithered by the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and on towards the third floor, a glow of light appeared in Jessica's bedroom.

As her door opened, the spread of light illuminated her room, and a dark figure slowly crept in and stepped towards her bed. With his wand outstretched in front of him illuminating the bedroom, he slowly sat himself down next to her and lit the candle sitting on her bedside table.

Quirrell set his wand down next to the wax candle and smiled down at his peaceful hostage. His hand quivered as he neared it to her face and gently began stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. "It won't be much longer my pretty, little darling. We'll be together soon. You and I will leave this place together." He turned his hand around and pressed his fingers gently to her forehead and brought them down over her face, pausing at her lips. "We'll take with us all the happiness in the world. I promise." Quirrell bent himself down and pressed his lips against Jessica's. He held himself still for a moment and closed his eyes as he kissed her.

When he lifted his head, Quirrell smiled down at Jessica in satisfaction and cupped his hand around the side of her face before standing up. "I'll be back soon my dear. Very soon."

Before leaving, Quirrell picked up his wand and began stepping back to the bedroom door. Quietly reaching out for the doorknob, Quirrell jumped as the little, brass knob began to move on its own. He took a step back and wrapped his arms protectively around his chest as the bedroom door swung open and a tall, dark figure stepped into the room.

One foul, malicious look was all it took to drive terror into the tiny, stuttering professor. Quirrell nearly dropped his wand as he saw the Potions Master's eyebrows merge together in sheer anger and his teeth grind together behind the meanest form of lips he'd ever seen. A low, rumbling growl sounded from the back of Snape's throat as he reached his hands out for Quirrell and grasped him around the collar.

Quirrell barely managed a yelp before Snape picked him up off his feet and pulled him out of Jessica's bedroom, dragging him across the sitting room and tossing him out her door into the empty corridor. As his back slammed against the opposite wall, two of the hanging portraits nearly fell of their hooks and crashed to the floor.

Snape quickly – and rather noisily – closed Jessica's door behind him and strode up to Quirrell, his hands reaching out for his throat again.

"WHAT…" Snape began as he placed a tight grip around the collar of Quirrell's robes, "…WERE _YOU_ DOING IN THERE?" His furious, black eyes burned holes into the timid professor. His nose was no more than an inch away from touching Quirrell's forehead, as he was a few inches shorter than the Potions Master. "**ANSWER ME!**" he ordered.

"P-please, S-Severus," Quirrell held his hands up in front of him and tried to push Snape away without actually touching him. He could feel Snape breathing hard against him and knew that this was going to be a tough corner to escape from. "You must understand," he began.

Snape tightened his grip around Quirrell's neck, making it even more difficult for the terrified professor to speak. "I understand perfectly," Snape assured in a low, velvety voice. "You're up to something again, Quirrell. What I don't understand is how you think you can possibly incorporate your exams with Miss Van Eden. You've no business being in there!"

"I – I was only t-trying to h-help," Quirrell made up and took a deep breath before Snape lifted him up off his feet for a moment. "I'm the D-defence Against the D-dark Arts t-t-teacher, remember? W-what good am I if – if I can't break this evil sp-p-pell?" Quirrell tried to giggle once he felt Snape loosening his grip and properly placing his feet back on the floor.

Snape backed up a little ways and narrowed his eyes before speaking in the faintest, eerie whisper. "Now Quirrell, do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Despite the horrified look on Quirrell's face, Snape pulled him from against the wall and shoved him down the corridor, nearly making him trip over his own feet. "I don't ever want to see you near here again. Is that understood?"

As Quirrell struggled to regain his balance, he turned to look at Snape and hurried along as the Potions Master trailed after him with long, gliding steps. His wand was in his right hand pointing straight at Quirrell's head.

"Get out of here," Snape ordered in a mere, threatening whisper. "If I catch you near these chambers again, I'll not hesitate to blast you into oblivion." He lifted his wand even higher, emphasizing the seriousness of his threat.

Quirrell, securing his hands around his head, looked seriously at Snape and then ran off down the corridor without looking back. Snape watched him run and then stood alone outside of Jessica's door to let his temper cool before re-entering.

The candle Quirrell had lit was still burning beside her. Trickles of melted wax dribbled down along the sides of the thin, round candle and pooled around its base. Snape looked at the wrinkles in the quilts where Quirrell had been sitting and felt a touch of his anger return.

"How dare you, Quirrell," he said aloud in a soft, livid whisper as he realized how close he'd gotten to Jessica. He examined the quilts and Jessica as well to be certain that Quirrell had not tried to harm her. He lifted her head by her chin and turned her each way to check for any sign of a coarse touch. His fingers brushed down along her throat and down to her breastbone before declaring her unscathed. Snape pressed his hands along the quilts and straightened it before sitting himself down next to her.

He began massaging her by combing his hand along the side of her face. Her soft, brunette hair slipped through his fingers like silk. Even though she hadn't moved from her bed in nearly six months, Snape could still smell the aroma of exotic flowers in her hair. He then rubbed her arms and shoulders with his hands as if to soothe her and make up for whatever way Quirrell may have touched her. The simple thought of seeing Quirrell touch her made Snape's stomach churn and his fury unleash itself within. If he'd walked in a moment earlier to see Quirrell touching his lips to Jessica's, it'd probably have been the last thing Quirrell ever did.

It'd be difficult to explain to the Headmaster why his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had been reduced to a pile of bones and fed to three hungry, drooling mouths up in the third floor corridor – but Snape was sure he wouldn't regret it. Dumbledore knew how protective Snape was about his personal belongings, and Jessica was no exception.

He looked down at her closed eyes and soothingly ran his thumbs up and down her throat. His dark eyes softened as he tried to remember the last time he'd seen those emerald green eyes looking back at him.

Tears had flood from her eyes and she'd pleaded for him to understand the danger that threatened her. He'd called her a whore and told her to leave him alone.

"Damned," Snape whispered to himself. She sure had left him alone. In six months she never once returned to his quarters, stopped by his office, or called his name and told him that she loved him. Oh Merlin, to hear those words roll off her tongue again would be a magic all its own.

"I haven't been the same without you these last few months," he quietly admitted. "I've been exceptionally miserable, irritable and on top of it all I haven't found one damned thing that can help you. Your uncle is probably beginning to lose faith in me," Snape told her. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly and swept his fingers over her lips. "In fact, I'm beginning to lose faith in myself."

Instead of sitting beside Jessica with his back bent over her, Snape kicked off his boots and crawled overtop of her and stretched himself out on the bed beside her. He propped his head up on his left arm and used his right hand to continue massaging her. "I've hardly spoken a word to him in the last few weeks. I can't bear looking at him knowing that what's happened to you is entirely my fault. You tried so very hard to warn me, and I threw it all back in your face. The sorrow in the Headmaster's eyes reminds me of my foolish behaviour every time I see him. He gave me what was most precious to him knowing full well that I'm capable of protecting you. I greedily took you, wanting only the fruits of pleasure. Although I did intend to protect you in some fashion," he guaranteed. "I was determined to protect you from the hungry gaze and lustrous desire of every other wizard who ever set eyes on you. Perhaps to begin with you both knew that my need for you was purely physical, and perhaps you also knew that one day I'd come around and begin to l-" he stopped. Snape looked hard at Jessica and tried to force the word out of his mouth. His tongue struggled to sound the four-letter word but refused to let him carry it out.

Snape sighed in frustration and closed his eyes as he turned his head away for a moment. "Damn it, Jessica," he whispered under his breath and turned back to look at her with an immeasurable amount of pain and regret in his eyes. "Come back to me. Please." He squeezed locks of her hair in his hands and bent his forehead down to touch hers. His lips brushed against her cheek and he began to compulsively dot her with kisses. As soon as he felt the tug of his mouth release a kiss, his lips hungrily sought after a new patch of skin to press his kisses into. "I miss you so much," he whispered without breaking his lips away from her flesh. "If I can never take you as my lover, I'll still promise to cherish and protect you as long as I live, so help me Merlin. Just come back to me, Jessica! I beg it of you."

A moment later, Severus Snape was fast asleep. His hands rest curled around Jessica's body, and his head lay on the pillow just beside hers. After a long, deep breath, his mouth opened and in his unconsciousness his lips uttered in a soft whisper… "I love you."

*        *        *

From the open window, the afternoon sun was beating down on his face when Snape awoke. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned irritably as he rubbed his thumb and fingers over his eyelids. After sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, Snape settled his elbows on his thighs and reluctantly opened his eyes. He had a sneaking suspicion he'd slept in far later than he'd intended to. Something about being so close to Jessica all night let him sleep with a peace he didn't think was possible before he'd met her.

Snape turned his back and looked at Jessica. Her eyes were still closed and her hands remained folded at her waist. He leaned over the bed and gave her one kiss on the cheek before standing up. He walked around over to her side of the bed and knelt down to pick up his boots. He sat down on the edge, and one at a time, slipped his boots back on his feet. "I meant what I said last night," he casually said to her, not noticing the elderly wizard who'd stepped into the bedroom while Snape had his back turned to the door. "I plan to spend the rest of my life with you… protecting you, honouring you and cherishing you. But I am giving up hope, Jessica. Sometimes I think you'll be like this forever and I'll never see your eyes open again. The thought of never being able to hold you again… breaks my heart." He pushed his heel down into the floor to fit his foot properly and then picked up her hand.

Dumbledore quietly took one more step closer to the pair and watched carefully as Snape picked Jessica's hand up and pressed her palm against the left side of his chest. "Not so long ago this never really existed." He patted his hand over hers a couple of times and managed to curve half of his mouth up into a smile. "Because of you, I can feel it now. It hurts like hell and I'll be damned if I have to live the rest of my life with infernal chest pain because of you."

Dumbledore did his best to mute his chuckle. His lips spread into a smile and he nodded his head, saluting Snape. Still going unnoticed by the intuitive Potions Master, he waited patiently for Snape to finish his words with Jessica. Dumbledore knew Snape would be furious when he found out the Headmaster had overheard his sentimental words.

"Anyway," Snape continued, "why don't you just do me a favour and open those beautiful eyes of yours. It's rather lonely out here and I've been making plenty of plans for the two of us. I know you're probably anxious to see me wear those Muggle clothes you gave me for Christmas. Well, I'm just as anxious to return the favour and buy you something fashionably Muggle in London… or Paris… or Rome… or wherever you'd like to go. I'll take you anywhere, but you've got to wake up. Perhaps that will serve as a bit of incentive." Snape brushed his hand across her forehead a couple of times, and Dumbledore leaned his body up against the doorframe. "I don't quite fancy the idea of embarking on a romantic adventure and having to drag your flaccid body along behind me," Snape continued. Dumbledore contained another fit of laughter as he pictured Snape hauling Jessica's inert body behind him down the streets of Muggle London. "No, that just wouldn't be any fun. I'd rather walk with your hand in mine, hear your voice whispering into my ear and feel your arms wrap around me as you fall asleep next to me. I wouldn't dare spend a second away from you. As irritating and derisive as you are, no one else has ever made me feel the way you do. You've brought me a sort of happiness I've never experienced before, the sort I've never allowed myself to experience before. I just hope that I'll be able to make up for the way I treated you at Christmas and show you how much I – how much I…" Severus trailed off again as the very same word he tried to voice last night still refused to sound from his lips.

Dumbledore watched as his Potions Master struggled to make the rest of his sentence come out. He pressed his palm to the flat of his forehead and closed his eyes. Even if he did find it in himself to admit his passionate feelings for Jessica, Dumbledore knew he'd not want to do it in front of the Headmaster – especially when he was within hearing proximity. Dumbledore quickly stepped forward.

"Severus," he said and watched as Snape flinched at the sound of his name coming from behind him. Immediately Snape released Jessica's hand and stood facing him.

"Headmaster," Snape voiced, sounding quite surprised. "I didn't hear you come in." Dumbledore could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I've just arrived," he fibbed. "Have you been here long?" he asked.

"Since yesterday evening, Headmaster," Snape told him, deciding to be honest. It was hardly worth keeping a secret from Albus Dumbledore. He probably already knew that he spent his nights at Jessica's side. It had been weeks since he'd slept in his own bed.

"My, my," the Headmaster waved his hand. "Severus, you must be famished. Why don't you go get yourself some breakfast? There's a matter I'd like to discuss with my grandniece."

Snape nodded in agreement and began heading towards the door. Just as he passed the Headmaster, Dumbledore reached his hand out and grasp him around the elbow. He immediately released Snape once he stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I've been summoned to the Ministry of Magic and will be leaving immediately after I've had a moment with Jessica," he told him. "I'll not be returning before night. I want to leave Hogwarts and all who are loyal to me in safe hands. I fear that in my absence, a dark plot may arouse within these walls."

Snape stared at his Headmaster for a moment before nodding confidently, assuring his loyalty to the safety of Hogwarts. "I'll be on my guard."

Once Snape adjourned to the Great Hall, Dumbledore approached Jessica's bedside and smiled down at her. He clapped his hand over hers and then squeezed her fingers. "He truly does love you, my dear." He reached into an inside pocket within his robes. "It's going to be up to you to make sure you hear him say so – at his own accord, mind you." With that, he slipped a small vial into the inner pocket of her robe and then secured his hands around her fingers. "You're far stronger than you believe, Jessica. Both Severus and I will need you to be strong tonight."


	19. Battle of Magic

Chapter Nineteen – Battle of Magic

Snape decided not to go to the Great Hall for breakfast as the Headmaster had suggested. Since it was nearly time for lunch anyway, Snape went to his private chambers and freshened up for the day.

The students were writing their final exams all week, and this afternoon he had Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years right before Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years.

With Dumbledore gone for the day, it was up to him to keep an eye out for Quirrell… and Jessica… and each of the students – especially Harry Potter and his little friends…and last, but not least – the trap door. Dumbledore seemed very confident that the Philosopher's Stone was secure, but perhaps the passage itself was not.

"Damn it," Snape muttered to himself as he paced down the open corridor towards the staff room. He wouldn't be able to leave his classroom while the students were in exams, but at the same time, neither could Quirrell. That notion put a sly smile on one corner of the Potions Master's lips.

Until exams started, he could keep an eye on Quirrell, and as soon as exams ended, he could keep Quirrell occupied until Dumbledore's return – even if that meant binding his limbs together and hanging him from the dungeon ceiling all night. At least that way Snape could ensure that Quirrell didn't stand a chance at getting loose and begin creeping about the castle unsupervised. That particular thought turned the opposite corner of his mouth up into a complete smile. However, it hardly lasted.

Several of the students were enjoying their lunch break out in the brilliant sunshine. Behind him, just beyond the doors of Professor McGonagall's classroom, Snape was certain he heard his name being whispered.

He quickly and quietly turned around.

His brows bent in disapproval and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the abhorrent Gryffindor trio. Then, like a cat approaching its unsuspecting prey, Snape quietly slithered up behind Harry, Ron and Hermione, crossed his arms in front of him and peered down at them with an excruciatingly stern look on his face.

"But what can we –"

Hermione's eye had caught the glare of the Potions Master. Her jaw dropped and an alarming gasp emitted from her mouth. Both Harry and Ron whirled around, eager to see what had startled her.

An odd, twisted smile played on his pale lips as they gazed up at their least favorite professor. "Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

*        *        *

"My dear, precious Jessica."

A bare palm slid across her cheek, massaging her flesh affectionately. He smiled at his betrothed and leaned his lips down to kiss her on the mouth. For a brief moment he let his lips linger over hers and then sat up again. His left thumb grazed across her cheekbone as he stood and brought his wand out from his robes with his right hand.

"It is time. I command you to awake." He stepped back a couple of feet and held his wand pointed at her. "_Desperte ahora_!" A bright beam of light ejected from the tip of his wand and showered over Jessica. The entire room was illuminated for a millisecond and then turned dark again. The sun had just set. The horizon was full of dark blue and purple colours. It was truly a natural work of art.

Quirrell approached Jessica's bedside again and peered over her body waiting for her to rise. A moment later he began to smile.

Her body remained still, but he could see her eyes beginning to flicker open. She appeared slightly bemused, as if she didn't quite recognize her own bedchambers yet. Her gaze remained unfixed for several seconds until she finally turned to Quirrell and studied him curiously.

"Professor Quirrell?" she questioned softly. He smiled and nodded excitedly. "What did you do to me?" she asked him.

He rushed to sit on her bedside and collected her hands in his. "We'll have plenty of time to talk later, my sweet. Right now we must leave. There are plenty of things we must do this evening and we have very little time to do it."

Immediately Jessica found the strength she needed to pull herself up into a sitting position. Still dressed in her robe and pink dress, she tore her hands out of Quirrell's grasp and pulled the robe tight around her body and leaned forward. "I remember what you said to me," she announced. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

With a sigh of frustration, Quirrell began shaking his head, his eyes pointed down at the toes of his boots. "Ah Jessica, it shouldn't be like this. You and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together. Believe me, it will be much more enjoyable if you come with me willingly."

She didn't hesitate to shake her head in refusal. "No. There is only one man I'll willingly spend the rest of my life with. Severus!"

Quirrell laughed at this. "Severus?" he repeated amusingly. "Jessica my darling, do you not remember the harsh words he spoke to you? Did he not call you a Death Eater's whore and plead for you to go be with _him_? And then did Severus not insist that you leave him?"

Quirrell's left eyebrow raised. He watched her intently, awaiting an answer. She clutched the quilts in her hands and pulled them towards her chest. "Clearly you are this mysterious _him_," Jessica determined. "If Severus knew that my father had chosen you to become my lover, he'd stop you from ever putting a finger on me – even if that meant removing every single one of them."

The wizard wrapped in purple cloaks chuckled again. "I'm sure he would, however I don't think such actions will be necessary. With your help, I don't think he'll survive our next encounter."

Jessica's eyes widened in fear at the initial shock of Quirrell's threat, but she quickly regained her composure and glared back at him. "He's far more powerful than you'll ever be," she assured. "You can't hurt him."

"No," Quirrell agreed without hesitation. "No, not alone. I'll need your help."

Jessica openly laughed at this. "I'll not help you hurt him – or anyone for that matter," she told him. "There's nothing you can do that will make me."

Quirrell slowly began shaking his head again. "Oh, but there is." He slowly extended his wand towards her again. "It's a shame that I have to do this to you, my love. But I'll not stand to let you foul this up!"

Jessica ducked her head under the covers as she scampered across to the other side of the bed and made a run for the door. Quirrell had her in his view and furiously howled a curse at her before she could make it half way across the bedroom.

_"Imperio!"_

The curse had struck her in mid torso, blasting her back a foot or two. Jessica's body fell to the ground in a crumpled, pain struck position and a weak, agonizing moan escaped her lips. She took a moment of time before slowly pushing herself up with her hands.

Quirrell came up behind Jessica and blissfully helped her up to her feet. He enfolded his arms around Jessica's waist and held her close to him for a moment while the disorientation subsided. "Now," he began and without releasing her, started to turn Jessica's body around to face him. "Will you help me, my love?"

Her eyelids flickered rapidly as her eyes rolled up in to her head. "Yes," she hissed softly. "Yes."

"Good." Quirrell began slapping the sides of her face to focus her attention. "A man will come through that door momentarily," he said, pointing at her bedroom door. "Do you understand?"

Jessica closed her eyes once more and then looked in the direction he was pointing. "Yes, I understand."

"I want you to kill him," Quirrell said. "Can you do that?"

She nodded confidently. "Yes."

Indeed, just as Quirrell had promised, footsteps began to sound from just beyond Jessica's bedroom door. They were long and heavy and stopped just before entering. Quirrell looked once more at Jessica and nodded reassuringly before he tucked himself into a dark corner.

The door slowly crept open and Snape stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He took two very large steps towards the bed before looking up and realizing it was empty! He stopped immediately and looked frantically around the disarray of bed sheets as he quickly pulled his wand out from his robes and held it before him.

"Severus?"

The soft, familiar whisper had come from behind him.

He paused for a moment, not quite believing what he'd heard. Then, as he hesitantly cocked his neck around, he caught a glimpse of Jessica's tiny form standing there a few feet away from him. Her robe was spread open, exposing the elegant, pink dress she'd worn for him on Christmas day.

Snape's jaw fell open in disbelief and he'd nearly let his wand slip out of his hand. "Jessica?" he uttered under his breath and instinctively neared her with his arms held out.

Jessica hurried into his open embrace and squeezed her arms tight around his tall, lean body. "Severus!"

Snape hadn't even taken the time to ask her how this had happened before he framed her face in his hands and lifted her up to meet his anxious kiss. His lips wrapped firmly around hers and he let himself indulge in the long awaited kiss, stroking his lips over hers again and again.

"Jessica," he breathed into her mouth. "Jessica, are you all right?" he asked her even as he continued to trail his lips along her neck and shoulders in a series of hungry kisses.

"Yes, I'm just fine. I've been waiting for you," she said.

"Jessica," sounded another stern voice from the opposite corner of the room. Both Jessica and Snape turned their heads around to see Quirrell slowly coming out of hiding and stepping into their view. His hands were joined in front of him and his smile was as confident as Snape had ever seen.

Snape looked suspiciously at Quirrell and then pointed his wand right between the eyes of his fellow professor. "I thought I had warned you about coming near her," he said slowly. "I was quite serious when I said I would –"

"Come now Severus," Quirrell interrupted without a trace of fear in his voice. "You should be indebted to me. After all, I've done just the thing you've been trying to do for six months now - I've awakened Jessica and I'm being kind enough to give you one last chance to see her before I take her back where she belongs."

"You don't know where she belongs," Snape ensured in his lowest, nastiest voice. He took Jessica by her arm and pulled her behind him, shielding her with his own body. "The Ministry will have your wand for what you've done to her."

"How wrong you are, Severus." Quirrell crept a few steps closer to Snape and Jessica. He stretched his arm out and motioned for Jessica to stand beside him. "The Ministry will never find us. By the time Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts, we'll be long gone, and you…" he seemed to ponder for a moment. "You'll probably be dead, along with anyone else who tries to stop us."

As Quirrell had requested, Jessica stepped around Snape and faced him for a short moment. Her hand stretched out to touch his face and her eyes closed as she reached up to kiss him once again. "I'm sorry, Severus," she whispered into his ear. "I don't belong here. I have to leave."

As his face twisted in confusion, Jessica let her hands glide down his arms and fastened around his hands. "You're not going anywhere with him, Jessica. You know you don't have to," he assured her. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she wasn't the same girl she had been before. There was only one thing that could change a girl so much and Snape knew exactly what it was.

Jessica's hands coiled around his fingers, and before he realized what she had done, his wand was in her hands – pointing directly at his chest. With her eyes locked with his, she slowly walked backwards until she was standing right up against Professor Quirrell.

"Yes I do," she answered as Quirrell's hands cupped over her shoulders. She looked uncomfortably at the long, black wand she held in her left hand and then switched it over to her right hand and looked curiously at it again. "I've never held a wand before," she told the men.

Snape ground his teeth together and clenched his fists as his sides. "Mark my words, Quirrell – you will not get away with this! I'll see to it!"

As if he hadn't heard a word Snape said, Quirrell began to circle around Jessica, confidently eyeing her with hungry desire in his gaze. "Remember what I said, my sweet," he said. "You don't want _him_ to ruin everything, do you?"

Jessica shook her head once. "No."

"Good," Quirrell said and glanced at Snape who looked quite ready to pounce on him and wring his neck. He raised his wand to the Potions Master and a moment later he spoke. "Stay just where you are, old friend. Move, and neither of us will hesitate to _'blast you into oblivion'_ as you had put it."

Snape looked deep into Jessica's eyes. He knew she was still acting under the power of the curse, but a part of her wanted out. Just as she had given her mother the strength to break free over twenty years ago, all Jessica needed was a push in the right direction. He needed to help her.

"You can break the curse Jessica," he assured her. "You can break it just like your mother did. You have the power, I know you do." He spoke clearly and cautiously to her.

"Jessica has more power than you'll ever know," Quirrell went on. "Surely by now you know _exactly_ who she is. By tomorrow morning she will be reunited with her father. He'll be strong again and Hogwarts will be but a memory."

Snape slowly shook his head in disgust. "What have you done, Quirrell? Why are you doing this for _him_? What could possibly be in it for you?" The scowl on Snape's face grew even more intense. "If you were one of his followers before he disappeared I would know it. You are not one of them!"

"Aye," Quirrell agreed and nodded. "You're right, old friend. I wasn't one of his followers then. But now – now I'm closer to him than you'll ever know. He is a part of me and I will see to it that he returns."

Quirrell could barely see Snape's eyes beyond his narrow eyelids. "Why?" he hissed quietly. It was more a question to justify his stupidity rather it was mere curiosity.

"Because dear Severus," Quirrell began. "We made a deal long ago. He gave me an offer I could not refuse." He turned and looked lustfully at Jessica again. "You see, once Lord Voldemort has the stone, he'll be strong again, and with the addition of Jessica's powers he'll be immortal. Omnipotent. Unstoppable. Inescapable." Excitement shone in the professor's eyes – an excitement that assured Snape that there was nothing that would be able to talk Quirrell out of his decision to steal the stone tonight. "The deal was that if I give him the stone he'll give me the gold and the girl. Once he's finished with her, she will be mine to do with as I please." The hum of laughter sounded from the back of his throat. "And Severus… I plan to give her _everything_ you were unable to give her." To add to his emphasis, Quirrell cupped his hands around Jessica's neck and brought her to him. He smiled hungrily at her before capturing her mouth with his.

Snape watched in bitter fury as Professor Quirrell brought his right hand up to enclose around Jessica's breast and continued to savagely thrust his tongue around in circles inside her mouth. His anger and resentment erupted in a fit of livid growls after he heard Jessica whimper under the pressure of his cold-blooded kiss.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Snape angrily stepped towards Quirrell with his hands ready to tear him apart from her. He'd just touched the purple fabric of Quirrell's robes when Jessica tore free and pointed his own wand at him.

Without saying a word, a flash of lightening emitted from its tip and blasted Snape backwards several feet. He landed on the heels of his boots and then collapsed onto his backside. Snape leaned his elbows back and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment until the pain subsided.

As soon as he could, Snape opened his eyes again and looked up.

Now right in front of him, Quirrell was standing with his wand pointed down. Snape looked up at Quirrell and glared at him. "I told you not to move," Quirrell reminded and shook his head in disappointment. "As you can see, the girl didn't hesitate to blast you off your feet. It's lucky for you that I haven't yet commanded her to kill you."

Quirrell backed up a couple of feet allowing Snape room to push himself up into a sitting position. He turned to look at Jessica. "Watch carefully my dear," he told her. "You're going to like this." His voice sounded calm and serene and then he voiced an eerie, wicked laugh.

Jessica looked down at Snape and saw the combination of emotions pooling in his dark, uncompromising eyes. He was ignoring Quirrell completely – only focusing his attention on her – staring directly into her glazed pupils as if her were trying to silently relay a hidden message to her. "Come on Jessica," he whispered aloud. "Be strong. I need you. I want you. I lo-"

"_Crucio!_"

Immediately following the loud, thundering crack that came from Quirrell's wand was an excruciating howl. Jessica jumped as she saw Snape fall back, his body twisting in pain and agony. A shivering jolt of terror surged through her body and Jessica found herself daring to throw herself down to the Potions Master's side, commanding Quirrell to let the pain cease.

She held Snape's wand in her hand, but dared not use it again. She had only meant to point it at him when he'd come charging towards them. Instead of just threatening to use it against Snape, she'd managed to send him flying backwards.

Jessica didn't know any spells. She'd not learned a single one. She never wanted to. She never even wanted to hold a wand before. Looking down at her hand, her fingers clasped around a particularly dark wand, Jessica wished she hadn't touched it in the first place. She didn't need it. She could still kill Professor Snape without it.

While Snape tried his damnedest to contain his cries of agony, Quirrell laughed in his face. Jessica looked at both men and felt her face flush. She pulled her robe open and placed Snape's wand in the inside pocket.

A tiny clatter sounded when the tip of his wand touched the bottom of her pocket. She'd felt it hit something solid and then peered curiously into the depth of her pocket.

It was a vial. While Quirrell's back was still turned towards her and his wand still pointed at the Potions Master, Jessica looked closer at the vial and recognized its contents immediately. It was a remedy her Uncle Albus had given her several times before. His own handwriting was scribbled on the label naming the tiny bottle's content.

_Antiveleno_.

Before she could further devise a plan, Jessica popped the lid off of the tiny bottle and tipped the mouth against her lips, spilling every drop of the liquid down her throat. Jessica put the empty bottle back into her pocket and neared Quirrell and Snape.

She put her hand on Quirrell's arm and looked into his eye. "Enough," she said. "Let me take care of him now."

Quirrell looked inquisitively at Jessica for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Very well," he said before taking his wand away and commanding for the cursed pain to cease.

Snape's body collapsed onto the floor and eventually stopped twitching. He breathed heavily, relieved that the pain was finally over. He remained still for a moment before managing to crawl up onto his knees. He kept his head pointed down until he was able to regain his composure and get up to his feet.

In front of him, Jessica stood by Quirrell's side, her hand still resting on his arm. He stared deep into her emerald eyes. Whether it was because he was too humiliated to glance over in Quirrell's direction, or if it was because he seriously thought that this was his last chance to look into Jessica's eyes, Snape wasn't really sure.

Jessica took her hand off of Quirrell's arm and stepped right in front of Snape. She ran her hands up and down his chest and then tilted her head up to his ear. "I'm going to leave with Professor Quirrell now," she said in a whisper loud enough for Quirrell to hear. "I'll not be coming back for you."

Snape gathered enough strength to lift his hands to Jessica's face. He coiled his fingers around each of her ears and pointed her eyes to stare directly into his own. "Jessica, stop this foolishness! He's going to hand you over to Voldemort on a silver platter! Do you understand that? Do you understand what he'll do to you? This man will destroy you! He'll destroy you!" he repeated angrily. 

"Please Severus," Jessica whimpered. "You once said that you'd do anything for me, even die for me. So please, trust me," she said with a particular sparkle in her eye. She moved her hands up to his collar and began unbuttoning his cloak and jacket. She pushed enough of his clothes away to expose his neck and collarbone. "Let me do this to you."

Quirrell watched anxiously as Jessica slithered her arms up around Snape's bare neck. She closed her eyes and slowly let her body transform into the Fierce Snake. A sly smile spread onto Quirrell's face as he realized how Jessica intended to kill him.

She let her body wrap around his shoulders a couple of times before tucking her head against the scar she'd found on his neck the first morning she'd awoken next to him. Her thin tongue darted in and out of her pointed mouth and her beady eyes focused on that particular scar. Her mouth opened.

Quirrell licked his lips as he anxiously awaited the bite. He watched as Jessica opened her mouth to expose those sharp, deadly fangs. Snape was feeling extremely intense. His neck muscles were throbbing anxiously and his pulse beat wildly against her scaly skin.

"Go on," Quirrell encouraged quietly.

Snape could feel her tiny, wet fangs slipping against his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut as he nervously awaited the inevitable, deadly puncture.

He let out a deep, uneasy breath once he felt the sting of penetration. Almost immediately Snape could feel a thick, venomous fluid polluting his body and spread through his bloodstream. It felt cold and numb. After only a short moment Snape could barely turn his neck. He fell backwards onto the floor. Jessica slithered away from him and then transformed back into a human.

Snape turned his gaze to look at Jessica, a poignant look of disappointment and question lingering in his bloodshot eyes. Jessica saw his heartbroken look and fought with all her power to keep her tears from pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Your body is going to go into shock," she whispered to him as his body began to tremble and shake. "You'll experience convulsions, paralysis and then you'll slip into a coma. Nobody has ever survived the attack of a Fierce Snake without immediate medical attention." She looked up at Quirrell and then stepped away from Snape. "In a matter of seconds you'll have nothing to fear from him. Severus Snape can no longer jeopardize our escape."

 Quirrell smiled appreciatively. "Well done, my dear." He looked down at Snape as his body slowly began to cease its wild spasms. His eyes were closed and he was laying flat on his back – completely motionless. Quirrell suddenly twitched and then knelt down next to Snape's body. He touched his fingers to Snape's neck and then rubbed his fingers into the fresh wound. The blood that smeared on his fingers assured him that the bite was genuine and put all of his doubts aside.

"Remarkable work, Jessica," he congratulated. "Now, the stone."

By the hand, Quirrell led Jessica out of her bedchambers and into the sitting room. She glanced back quickly to take one last look at Snape.  Quirrell took Jessica down the long, dark corridor heading towards the stairwell.

"Your father is going to be pleased to see you," Quirrell muttered as they prowled along together down the empty corridor. "Twenty-five years is a long time to wait for someone."

"I suppose it has been twenty-five years since my mother foolishly left him," Jessica said. "She would still be alive if she hadn't done so."

Quirrell smiled admirably. "Of course. She would have reigned at his side like a queen. But you – you will stand by him like the Princess of Darkness. Are you looking forward to reuniting with your father, _my princess_?" Quirrell stopped and took both of Jessica's hands into his own. He smiled at her and pulled her a little closer to him.

Jessica forced a smile onto her face. "Yes, I am."

"Hmm," Quirrell hummed keenly. "And, are you ready to become my wife and serve him faithfully for eternity?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"Good." Quirrell smiled again and inched nearer to Jessica intending to plant a kiss on her lips.

It was the sound of high-healed footsteps that drew his attention away from Jessica. Quirrell turned around and looked in the direction that the clattering footsteps were coming from.

A moment later Minerva McGonagall appeared from around the nearest corner. She was holding a lantern and wearing a long, cotton dressing robe that was tied tight around her body. She looked up in time to spot Quirrell and Jessica and stopped abruptly.

The Transfigurations Professor gasped and her jaw hung open. The sight of Jessica, awake and about the castle with Quirrell had rendered her speechless.

"Jessica?" she managed to utter after an awkward moment.

"Professor McGonagall," Jessica returned. "What are you doing about at this hour?"

McGonagall looked curiously at Jessica. "Dear, I was just about to ask you the very same," she said. "And how did you…" she couldn't quite find the right words to conclude her question. "You're awake," she said instead.

"Indeed," Quirrell confirmed. "It's a pity, you chose a very poor time to become aware of this." He raised his wand, pointing it at the elderly witch. "Forgive me, but I cannot allow you to spread the word." He chuckled in a way that made Professor McGonagall wince in misunderstanding. "Goodbye, Minerva."

Jessica looked at the seriousness in Quirrell's eyes and felt McGonagall burst into a panic. She had reached for her wand but was unable to beat Quirrell's challenge.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Quirrell bellowed.

"No!" Just before Quirrell could point his wand directly at the Transfigurations Professor, she grabbed the tip of it and directed its aim elsewhere. McGonagall gasped in horror as she saw the bright green light ignite from Quirrell's wand.

"You treacherous little bitch!" Quirrell hollered and ground his teeth at Jessica. He advanced towards her, swinging his fist directly at her jaw.

A crack sounded the moment he struck her. Jessica winced in pain and fell to her knees, her left hand enclosing the side of her face. "How dare you!" He pointed his wand back and forth at each of the women. "You'll never stop me! I'll get the stone and Lord Voldemort will return! You'll not escape him, he'll be back for you!"

Quirrell waved his wand once more and muttered a curse. He watched in bitter delight as he cast the dark spell over the women before him. After a thundering bolt of dark magic discharged from his wand, Quirrell looked down at what he had done and smiled.

Both Jessica and Professor McGonagall were lying on the floor out cold.

*          *          *

Hey everyone… only one chapter left!!! Yahoo! And just for a little surprise, I've uploaded a new fic called The Dark Pages. Don't forget to check it out!!! I hope that will keep you busy until I can post the final chapter!!! ~ Lara


	20. Leave Nothing Unsaid

Chapter Twenty – Leave Nothing Unsaid

_"She should wake at any moment, Professor."_

_"Perhaps we should let her sleep just a little bit longer?"_

"No. She will have plenty of time to rest later. The poor dear, she's been through so much already, I don't know how many more spells and potions her body will tolerate. Right now all she needs is rest and tender nurturing."

There was a great deal of sympathy in the familiar voices. Each voice sounded so far away, but Jessica could still hear them.

"Professor Snape will see to it that she gets plenty of each. He's been all up in knots since he heard what happened."

"I can't say I blame him," the other voice spoke. "He nearly lost her."

"We all nearly lost her."

There was a tiny pause before the other woman responded. "You're absolutely right, Minerva."

"How is she progressing, Poppy?" A third familiar voice joined the conversation.

"Albus," this voice sounded quite surprised. "She's still awfully pale. It will take some time before she's back to normal."

"I see. Well then, perhaps it will do her some good to allow a visitor. Severus is quite anxious – and quite determined – to see her."

"Severus?" Jessica's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment as she spoke and then settled closed again.

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Poppy, did you see that?"

"I did," the nurse confirmed. She leaned over towards Jessica and began stroking her hand along the side of her face. "We're here darling. Can you hear me? It's Poppy," she assured.

Jessica didn't move. Her head had turned to the side and she'd fallen back asleep. Her fingers were wrapped warmly in the nurses caring hands and were carefully being massaged.

"Albus, perhaps if you bring him in?" the nurse suggested.

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed and promptly left the Hospital Wing to bring in the Potions Master.

Professor McGonagall pressed a hand to Jessica's pale forehead and sighed in disappointment. "She still feels rather clammy. Are you sure just a little –"

"No," Madam Pomfrey quickly protested. "Her body won't take any more medication. She must do this on her own."

A heavy pair of footsteps sounded from the doors and anxiously moved towards Jessica's hospital bed. Each of the witches turned as Professor Snape drew the curtains away and stepped forward. He looked back and forth at McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey and then stared down at Jessica.

He sighed angrily as her deathly pale appearance quickly revived the depressing feeling that had harboured in the pit of his stomach over the last six months. He'd waited a long time to see her open her eyes. Now he had to wait even longer.

It had been two days since Quirrell had tried to make off with the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledore had discovered the bodies of Professor McGonagall and Jessica shortly after he'd rescued Harry from Voldemort's grasp. They were both taken up to the Hospital Wing and were administered immediately.

As Quirrell had intended, Jessica had taken the full blast of his curse. Professor McGonagall had recovered almost immediately after Madam Pomfrey had attended to her. The injuries she sustained paled in comparison to the damage Quirrell had inflicted on Jessica.

In addition to the bruise Quirrell's punch had given her, Jessica had suffered a concussion after hitting her head against the stone floor. Madam Pomfrey had done everything she could for her head injuries, but it was up to Jessica to drift back into consciousness.

"Why don't we leave the two of you alone for a moment?" Madam Pomfrey suggested as she stood up from Jessica's bedside.

Snape nodded his head in agreement. "Very well."

Jessica's neck twitched for a moment after hearing his familiar voice. Professor McGonagall was half way to standing when she saw Jessica move. She gasped again and moved back, giving Snape room to seat himself beside Jessica.

Snape cleared his throat and kept his back straight as he leaned over towards Jessica. He put a hand to her chin and tilted her head so that she'd see him first of all when she opened her eyes.

"Jessica?" he called softly.

Almost immediately he could see her eyes fluttering open.

"Jessica," he said again, a touch louder.

A soft moan surpassed her lips. "Severus," she voiced inattentively.

"That's right," he confirmed. "Open your eyes and look at me." His voice possessed such an authoritative tone that Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were certain Jessica would open her eyes out of fear that his next instructions would sound even more aggressive.

Momentarily Jessica obliged to his orders.

At first her vision was hazy, but she could make out the solid black figure in front of her. A tiny smile appeared on her lips as the haziness began to elude her vision. Snape could see those emerald green eyes perfectly now.

"Severus," she cried gratefully. "You're all right!" She touched her fingers to the side of his neck where she had bit him.

Before she could expose his neck, he pulled her hand away and held it tightly in his own. "Well, obviously your memory is still in tact," he said maliciously. "I cannot believe you bit me. You and I are going to sit down and have a long talk about that."

"What are you so worked up for? You're still alive," she pointed out as she playfully poked a weak finger into his chest. Jessica's eyes wandered over to the witches standing at the foot of her bed. "Minerva. Poppy. Are you all right?" she asked, looking at the Transfigurations professor.

"Yes," McGonagall assured. "Just happy to see that you're well out of trouble, dear."

"That is debatable," Snape muttered under his breath and then quickly cleared his throat. "Would you mind giving us that moment alone?" he said to his colleagues.

"Of course," Madam Pomfrey said. She quickly stepped aside after McGonagall. They closed the curtain after they'd left and began heading towards Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Are you sure his nurturing will be tender, Minerva?" Poppy asked with a hint of doubt in her voice. McGonagall answered the nurse's question, but their voices reduced to muffles as they walked farther away.

Jessica sat herself up and hurried to wrap her arms around his chest. Snape let Jessica put her head down on his chest and settle into his embrace. He gently scratched her head and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I missed you," she whispered. "And I'm sorry I bit you, but it was the only way I could save your life. Uncle Albus left a vial of Antiveleno in my robes, so I knew my bit wouldn't kill you. The Antiveleno diluted my venom enough so that my bite would only knock you out," she said and looked up into his dark, dubious eyes. "Come on Severus. Please don't look at me like that," she pleaded. "Professor Quirrell would have killed you if I hadn't of convince him that I'd done it for him."

"If you had not taken my wand, I assure you – he would not have stood a chance," Snape said irritably. "And – by the way – you gave me a bruise the size of a bloody Quaffle. It was virtually the same color, too."

Jessica bared a tiny smile of embarrassment and looked down at the floor for a moment. "I'm sure I'll see it later."

"I suppose you might," he said.

"What happened to Professor Quirrell? Did he get away?" she asked timidly.

Snape shook his head. "No, he did not."

"I'm glad," she told him. "I really was afraid he'd get away with it all. I was even more afraid that I'd helped him along."

"He had you under a curse, Jessica," Snape reminded. "An illegal curse at that."

"That's true," Jessica agreed. "But I broke free of the curse the moment I saw him hurt you – just like my mother broke free after seeing my father hurt me. I was only playing along until he tried to kill Professor McGonagall. The only way I could save her was by blowing my cover."

Snape gently brushed his hand along her cheek where Quirrell had struck her. The pain had subsided, but a tiny bit of discolouration remained to attest to Quirrell's unexpected violence. "I would have killed him myself if I had seen him do this to you." Snape leaned over and kissed her bruised cheek.

"I know you would have," Jessica agreed. "And I'm sorry you had to watch me kiss that stinky, old poopie. I can't quite decide if it was worse for you or for me."

"I know why you did it," Snape attested. "Just remember – he may have been the one you were meant for," at this he sounded repulsed, "but he failed to capture your heart as I have." He picked Jessica's hand up and trailed his lips along her fingers in a series of soft kisses. "He also failed to bring Voldemort back to power. I suppose that is why you are still here, safe and sound."

"And who have you to thank for that?"

Snape twitched uncomfortably. He sighed in frustration and then reached behind him to pull the curtain back far enough for Jessica to see the boy lying in the bed neighbouring her own. A moment later he dropped the lined curtain and looked back at Jessica's awed expression.

"Harry Potter?" she questioned. "But how did he-?" Jessica decided against asking how he'd managed to take one of the most powerful dark wizards of the age when she sensed Snape's resentment. Now was not the time to talk about the boy. "You'll thank him one day, won't you?" Jessica asked him, sounding quite adamant about it.

Snape didn't hesitate to shake his head. The look in his eyes and the resentment in his heart spoke for him. Snape would not thank Harry for anything – at least not in this lifetime.

"Perhaps – since you just had to get involved with this one – you and I can sit down one day, and I will let you in on some of the secrets of my life that pertain to his family."

"You mean you'll tell me why you pretend to hate that boy so much?" Jessica discerned.

For a split second Jessica thought she'd seen him tuck the corner of his lips up into a smile. Before she had time to decide whether she had or not, all looks of amusement eluded his expression. He took one long breath and then exchanged his puzzling look for a serious-minded stare. "Look, Jessica, before we have time to get into anything else, there is something I have to tell you… something that has been waiting to be said for a long time now."

"All right," she said and clasped his hand. "Go ahead."

Snape lifted his hand and wove his fingers into Jessica's hair and drew her closer to him. Having no desire to allow anyone else that may be on the other side of the thin linen curtain to overhear what he had to say, Snape spoke softly into Jessica's ear.

"What I told you last Christmas – I want to take it back," he began. "I said some things that were uncalled for, and it was foolish of me to let you run out like that. I should have listened to you. I should have protected you that night," he said, drawing the words out as if it pained him to say them.

Feeling like it had only been a matter of hours since she had heard him erupt in anger, Jessica felt tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. She hugged Severus to her chest and squeezed him hard.

"I thought I had lost you," Snape whispered into her ear.

"Oh Severus, you'll never lose me," Jessica assured. "As long as I'm alive, I'll always be in love with you."

Snape wrapped his arms further around her knowing that he could never let her go even if he tried. The last six months had taught him what it would be like to go on without Jessica, and that was a sort of misery he never wanted to feel again.

"I dreamed about you," Jessica told him after a long moment of silence. "At least I think I did. I dreamed that I could hear you speaking to me, and I could feel you kiss and hold me. There were times when you told me that you love me."

Snape chuckled in her ear and let her go. "I hardly think you dreamed that at all," he said with a particularly impressive look in his eye. "You heard every damned word I said, didn't you?" He bared that tiny, crooked smile she loved so much and set his hand on her thigh.

Jessica pursed her lips and turned her eyes up in thought. "Hmm," she sounded from behind closed lips. "I may have," she teased.

Snape traced his finger across her lips and then tipped her chin up to meet his anxious kiss. Jessica let her lips settle over his and embraced in his bold affection.

"Your uncle…" Snape kissed her again, "…enlightened me…" another kiss, "…this morning…" Jessica tangled her fingers in his hair and locked him into a deep, passionate kiss before he was able to continue. "He told me that although you were not able to hear me speaking directly to you, a part of your subconscious knew just the message I wanted your ears to hear."

At that moment, when all Jessica wanted to do was take Severus in her arms and hold him forever, a rumble sounded from her stomach and had both of them looking down at where the growl had come from. Jessica laughed when she saw the peculiar expression on his face.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "Well, considering I haven't had anything to eat in the last six months – YES!" She laughed and pushed the rest of the linen bed sheets off of her. "In fact, I haven't even been to the bathroom, had a shower, or – Great Merlin! Have you brushed my teeth?" She covered her mouth and backed away as she anxiously awaited an answer.

Snape chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Don't worry about that, Love. Your entire body shut down while you were asleep. As far as your bodily functions are concerned, it's still late December."

Jessica then looked down at what she was wearing and noticed that she was no longer dressed in her pink evening gown. "Do I have you to thank for this perfectly hideous paper dress?" she asked and held up the corner of her crumpled hospital garments.

"No," Snape shook his head. He picked up the locket she was still wearing and studied it for a brief moment. "Madam Pomfrey changed your clothes after the Headmaster brought you and Professor McGonagall up."

"Oh no," Jessica gasped. "Did she see-?"

Before she could even finish, Jessica saw Snape shaking his head again. "Think nothing of it, Love," he insisted. "The Headmaster explained everything about your Marks." He held his hands out to Jessica and slowly helped her up to her feet. "Come along Love. A spot of lunch will do you some good."

Jessica swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed and eased herself up with Snape's assistance. She anxiously began walking towards the Hospital Wing doors and nearly tripped over her own feet after only a couple of steps.

"Easy, Love." He tucked his arms under her waist and began walking her away.

"You keep calling me that," Jessica pointed out, smiling at him as he walked with her. "Not that I'm complaining."

Snape turned the corner of his mouth up into a smile and let the twinkle in his eyes dazzle her. "Nor should you be," he said. "I say it because…I love you."

THE END

…And now for a sneak peek…


	21. Author's Note

Hey y'all! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my fic! Just to let you know, I did add a new fic called The Dark Pages, which is a series of journal entries written from Snape's perspective. They correspond with Journey to Passion, so I hope you'll enjoy reading that as well!

And just so you know, I do plan on pumping out a sequel, but as you can imagine, it's going to be a bit tricky considering the fact that little Miss Van Eden happens to be an Heir of Slytherin. I suppose I'll find a way to make it all work. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. You can leave me a review or e-mail me if you've got an idea I can use for the sequel, or if there's something you'd like to read about Severus and Jessica, don't hesitate to let me know!!! Okay, here's a little piece of what you can expect in the sequel. Bear in mind it may change, I'll spend a while cleaning it up in the next few weeks:

Professor Severus Snape had his head propped up against Jessica's fluffy pillows and lay on top of her bed with his arms and ankles crossed. He lazily opened his eyes once he heard the bathroom door click open. A swirl of steam spilled out into the open room and parted as Jessica made way through the mist. She left the bathroom door open behind her and then leisurely padded her way barefoot across to her bed.

"Dozing off on me, are you?" Jessica teased as she watched the professor stretch his long arms above his head. She crawled up onto the bed and carefully straddled him at the waist. He was practically fully dressed, wearing everything except for his boots and black cloak.

"You were in there for nearly a half hour," he said callously. "I was beginning to wonder if you would _ever_ emerge."

Jessica bashfully shrugged her shoulders. "I was just getting myself ready," she told him. Snape hesitated to keep his eyes open.

"Does it always take you twenty-five minutes to get ready for bed?" he asked disdainfully. "Tomorrow will be a big day - for both of us. There is no need to waste time pampering yourself in the bathroom at this hour."

"You're wrong," she assured as she craftily lifted a brow. Jessica reached down to the tie of her dressing robe and exposed a paper tag that read: _To my beloved Severus, from Jessica. _"Happy early Christmas, Love," she said in an effort to lift his gloomy spirits. Jessica leaned in enough to kiss his cheek.

He quickly returned the kiss and then pushed her away. "Thank you," he uttered under his breath. "What exactly is the meaning of this?" he said and gently pulled on the tag attached to her belt.

"A touch slow on the uptake, are we?" she mocked. Her discourteous words had earned her one of his most dreaded scowls. "Why don't you keep pulling and find out?" she suggested, a bit more politely.

Snape hesitantly began pulling harder on her tie until the knot came undone and her dressing robe spilled open, exposing a glimpse of bare flesh.

"I'm sorry about what happened last Christmas," Jessica apologized as his eyes fell to gape upon the opening of her dressing robe. "I know it was a long time ago, but I would still really like to make it up to you, Severus."

Jessica's eyes lifted to match the gaze of the weary Potions Master. He tried his best to turn his lips up into a smile. "You have nothing to make up for," he assured. "If either of us should be apologizing for what happened last year, it is certainly not you."

"I wasn't thinking of making up by means of an apology," Jessica said softly. "I'd rather like to make up for what _didn't_ happen last year." There was a twinkle gleaming in her emerald eyes and a crafty smile spread across her lips as she reached her hands up to her shoulders. Jessica tipped her dressing robe back to fully expose the elegant lingerie she wore beneath. 

Snape's eyes immediately fell to the enticing see-through material of her bra and then trailed down to study the matching thong underwear. His eyebrows popped up in approval and a thought-provoking growl sounded from the back of his throat. Her lingerie was a deep, plum purple color and fit her body so perfectly Snape couldn't keep his hands from grazing over her soft, creamy skin.

Jessica let out a soft giggle as his fingers tickled her sides. She leaned her head down and kissed him passionately on the lips. Snape responded quickly, pulling Jessica tight against his body and letting his tongue dip into her mouth to enhance the intimacy of their kiss.

"Make love to me, Severus," Jessica whispered into his ear. "Make love to me like you've always wanted to." Her voice was so full of persuasion and promise Snape was certain her words had erected goosebumps on the back of his neck. His stomach twitched uncomfortably and he reverently broke their kiss off.

Snape leaned his head back into the pillows and looked up at Jessica with unmistakable desire in his eyes. "Jessica," he said softly and began rubbing her left cheek with his thumb…

Hee hee hee… you'll just have to wait a little bit longer for the conclusion. Don't go away!


End file.
